Dragonball Z: The Umbrella Conspiracy
by Playing-The-Hero
Summary: DBZ meets Resident Evil. Videl is a member of S.T.A.R.S and is sent on the Spencer Mansion Mission. Videl is a half Saiyan fighting with Gohan, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and others against the indestructible Umbrella Corp. CHAPTER 18 UP! Read and review please. Anonymous reviews should now be on.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ! **

Ok so I changed quite a lot of the DBZ storyline but this will help you understand. The story takes place after Buu; there is no Great Saiyaman cause …. well he's a dork. Videl and Gohan are dating. Videl's mother was murdered when she was 6 and Videl witnessed it. When Buu killed Videl instead of being with Bulma, ChiChi and Dubora, in the other world she was sent to her mother who explained that she was a saiyan and came to earth trying to escape Freiza but fell in love with Hercule and eventually had Videl and that Videl was half-saiyan but Videl's mother asked a witch (who happens to be BaBa) to wipe Videl's memory of ever being a half-saiyan and to bind her saiyan abilities until she was ready. Once Videl was revived, she now had her saiyan abilities and at the party of Kid Buu's defeat, Gohan finally confessed his love for her and the day after the party Videl told everyone that she was a half-saiyan. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan helped her tap into her saiyan abilities and trained with them every day since until she became a Super Saiyan 3.

(What? Don't look at me like that! Videl's my favourite; I wanted her to be able to kick some MAJOR ass! So what if she's now stronger than Vegeta and Gohan? Girls rock, boys suck,) Videl is a member of S.T.A.R.S and is about to be sent on the Spencer Mansion Mission and she lives alone in her own apartment.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own DBZ or RE.

**Chapter one**

It was a warm summer's day and everyone was at the Son's having a picnic taking advantage of the good weather. Goku, ChiChi, Bulma and Vegeta all sat at the table eating and talking, while Gohan and Videl were off playing with Goten and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks flew in front of the Son house.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Goten asked Trunks, looking behind him.

"I don't know. They were behind us a second ago" Trunks replied.

"Maybe we were too fast for them?"

"I doubt it, Goten. They're both faster and stronger than us and even if we fused and went super saiyan three, Videl would still beat us"

Little did they know that while Trunks was saying this Gohan and Videl had appeared behind him and Goten.

"Hey kiddo" Videl said.

Goten and Trunks both turned around and screamed.

"Hey, that's not fair! How did you guys do that?!" Goten said.

"You two spend too much time flying away from us and not enough trying to sense where we were going" Gohan laughed.

The group at the table was sitting watching everything, and they all laughed when they saw Gohan and Videl appear behind Goten and Trunks, while they were still trying to find them.

"So how's our young lovers doing?" Bulma asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Still in paradise" ChiChi said happily "Their so in love"

"I know what you mean, you can see it when they look at each other" Bulma said.

"It's about time something good happened to Videl. I mean after all she's been through"

ChiChi sighed.

"I have no idea how a person can handle having their mother murdered right in front of them and then finding out that your half alien years later. She really is strong" Bulma said.

"And you'll never get anything better than a saiyan falling in love with you and willing to do anything for you" Goku said "Well half saiyan"

"She's a tough kid, she can handle herself" Vegeta said.

"You seem to have taken quite a shine to Videl, Vegeta" ChiChi said.

"The kid's got spunk, and she's doesn't back down from a fight even if she has no chance of winning and has the attitude to go with it" Vegeta said.

"Which means that she has as much of an attitude and as much pride as Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Shut up, woman" Vegeta snapped "A saiyan isn't a saiyan without their pride"

"Looks like our boys are about to fuse" Goku said, as everybody continued watching, Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Videl.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. They had thought the same thing, fusion. They flew straight to the ground and preformed the fusion dance. Videl crossed her arms across her chest.

'_This should be fun'_ Videl thought.

There was a bright light and when it faded, in front of them stood Gotenks in his super saiyan three form. Gotenks smirked and scratched his nose with his index finger.

"How about you try and catch us now?" Gotenks gloated.

Gotenks looked up expecting to see Gohan and Videl but only saw Gohan. Gotenks looked around wildly.

"Hey, where'd Videl go?" Gotenks asked.

Gotenks looked up at Gohan, who was smiling at him or rather behind him.

"Ahem"

Gotenks turned around and saw Videl standing behind him with her arms across her chest. Her raised her right hand and placed it on Gotenks shoulder.

"Gotcha" Videl smirked.

Gotenks fell over anime style. Gohan just laughed.

'_When did I get so lucky? Videl is so beautiful, caring and strong and she's in love with me. I can't even remember how I lived my life without her in it'_ Gohan thought, his heart feeling like it was about to burst. _'Even when I just think about her my heart speeds up. I can't believe how amazing it feels to be in love'_

"Ok, so you're fast but let's just see how strong you are!" Gotenks shouted as he flew high into the air and charged up to full power.

By this time everyone was watching everything unfold. Gohan stood his ground and smiled. Videl got into her fighting stance, getting ready for whatever Gotenks was about to throw at her.

"KAAAAAMEEEEEEEE" Gotenks started.

Both Goku and Vegeta both looked at each other, realising the same thing. Gotenks was putting everything he had into the blast. Videl was in trouble.

"GOTENKS! NOO!" Goku and Vegeta shouted.

"HAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gotenks shouted, releasing the energy wave from his hands, aiming straight for Videl.

'_Shit'_ Videl thought _'There's a lot of power in that wave'_

Videl did the only thing she could with the time she had left before the wave hit her. She quickly powered but only enough time to go to level two. She put up her hands as the blast hit and held her ground.

'_Whoa, these guys have been training'_ Thought Videl.

The ground started to grave beneath Videl's feet, as she sunk further into the ground. Slowly but surely Videl started winning the battle with the blast but Gotenks noticed this and put the last bit of energy he had into the wave. The new power of the wave created a mini crater around Videl. Short power bursts of the energy wave rushed passed Videl, injuring her as they did. A burst ripped through her black fitted t-shirt and left a large gash on her right arm. Another burst cut the left side of her face, and small amount of blood poured down her cheek.

'_Damn'_ Videl thought _'That hurt. Time to end this'_

Gotenks was grinning from ear to ear he was sure that he was going to win but was oblivious to how much power he had put into the energy wave. When a huge burst of energy came from the other end of the wave. The kamehameha wave suddenly was pulled out of Gotenks control and shot the sky left of him. The kamehameha wave tore through the skies and out into space. When the dust had settled, there stood a tired Videl in super saiyan three form, still holding out her hands from the blast. Her hands were covered in dust and blood. Gotenks looked at Videl, then at the sky and back to Videl.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Gotenks exclaimed.

Videl stood up straight and smiled at Gotenks. Gotenks flew down to the ground, as Gohan walked over to Videl.

"You ok?" Gohan asked "That was a really power energy wave"

"5 by 5" Videl said powering back down to normal.

Gohan quickly kissed her lips. Gohan looked at her cheek, arm and hands.

"Looks like you could do with a sensu bean" Gohan said.

"Ya think?"

"What the heck do you boys think you were playing at?!" Vegeta shouted at Gotenks.

"Do you realise how much power was in that attack?!" Goku said.

"You could have killed the kid!" Vegeta said pointing to Videl.

"Whoa, hey guys calm down. It's ok" Videl quickly said, stepping in between Goku, Vegeta and Gotenks.

"No, its not there was way too much power in that attack. It could have killed you" Vegeta said.

"And it could of destroyed the earth too" Goku said.

"Guys lighten up" Videl said "I knew exactly how much power the wave contained and I knew that it could of destroyed the earth, why did you think that I stayed in front of it? I knew that I couldn't let that attack hit the earth or we'd be screwed"

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine kid, have it your way" Vegeta said

"Gotenks go up to Korin and see if he has any sensu beans" Gohan said.

"Err…Ok" Gotenks said and flew immediately off to Korin's.

Gohan walked over to Videl and put his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm…."

Before she could finish, Videl fell to the ground.

"Videl?!" Gohan shouted as he quickly knelt beside her.

In a flash, Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi and Bulma were knelling down beside Gohan.

"I'm ok" Videl said breathing heavily "That blast took a lot out of me"

"It's not just the blast is it Videl?" Gohan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Videl said still trying to catch her breath.

"You've been very tired these past couple of days and I heard you tell Erasa that you haven't been able to sleep either"

"Look I'm ok really, it's just some personal stuff that I can't talk about" Videl replied, standing up and walking over to where Goku, ChiChi, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting before and sitting down herself. The group followed her over but only Gohan sat down.

"Videl, I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me anything"

"I know Gohan but this…doesn't just involve me"

"Look, whatever it is that you're doing you need to tell us. We can help"

"No you can't. If you help then they will find out that I told you. You have no idea how much trouble I will be in"

"Videl, please"

Videl, who was looking at the ground, looked up to Gohan. Her bright blue orbs met his dark eyes, and like she always did when she looked into his eyes, Videl melted inside.

'_God, I hate it when he looks at me like that. I always end up saying things that I shouldn't. But he's so cute'_

"Alright, I'll tell you but can we wait until Gotenks gets back with the sensu beans?" Videl asked defeated.

"Ok" Gohan said "You can trust us, you know and we won't do anything that you don't want us to. We just want you to know that you're not alone anymore. You have a family now but you can't keep secrets from us, especially secrets that seem to be affecting your health"

TWO HOURS LATER

Gotenks arrived back home with the sensu beans and Videl was completely healed. Shortly after Gotenks fusion wore off, as the day turned to night Videl decided it was now or never to tell them the truth. Everyone was sitting around the lit fire. Goku, ChiChi, Bulma and Vegeta all sat on a large sofa, Gohan and Videl shared the one seater, while Goten and Trunks sat by the fire. Videl sat on the one seater while Gohan sat on the arm rest. Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's shoulders, and gave her a light hug.

"No matter what you tell us, it doesn't change the fact that I love you" Gohan whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Videl whispered back.

"Ok here goes nothing" Videl said to herself, she looked up to the group "Have any of you heard of S.T.A.R.S?"

"Yeah" Goten shouted "There are stars in the sky at night"

Videl smiled. "No Goten. Not those stars. S.T.A.R.S as in the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad"

"I have" Bulma said "They are a paramilitary response unit. What has that got to do with anything?"

"I'm one of them" Videl replied "There was a case last year that involved a missing scientist, and by chance I was walking through an abandoned warehouse and saw a group of men holding him. I took out the men, saved the scientist. A couple of days later four people arrived at my door claiming to be S.T.A.R.S and offered me a job. At first I wasn't going to take it but then they said that I wouldn't be working full-time just on the big cases that they would need my help in and that I could help more people get back to their families, so I agreed.

"So what? You on one of those cases now?" ChiChi said.

"Kinda. For the past two months a remote mountain community has been besieged by a rash of grisly murders from the surrounding forest. Reports start to spread and the reports eventually came to us" Videl said, looking at them "The victims were apparently eaten"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Son Residence**

"The victims were eaten?" Bulma asked.

Videl nodded remembering the horrifying images that S.T.A.R.S had sent her, briefing her on the mission on which she was now included.

"So some animal is running around a forest and eating anybody that comes near it?" ChiChi asked.

"No, it's not just animals killing people. In one of the reports there was a witness. They described how they saw a man stumbling from the woods, walk up to another man and bite him. The witness said that the attacker brought the man to the ground and ate him alive and there autopsy reports on the some of the other victims showed that the bite marks could only have come from a human" Videl said.

"Oh my god…" Videl heard Gohan whisper.

"How can someone eat another person alive?" Goku asked, completely confused by what he was hearing.

"No-one knows. That's why we are being called in" Videl replied.

"You said earlier that if someone found out that you told us that you would be in trouble" Vegeta said "I don't understand how telling us this information will get you in trouble"

"It's not that information that will get me in trouble. There's more" Videl sighed "At the epicentre of these deaths is a dark secluded mansion and whatever seems to be causing people and animals to attack and eat their victims, came from within that mansion"

"Do you know who the mansion belonged to?" ChiChi asked.

"You mean who it belongs to" Videl said "The second largest corporation in the world. Umbrella" (AN: Bulma's Corporation is the largest)

"You're saying Umbrella Corp is behind this?!" Bulma asked, not believing a word she was hearing.

"I'm not saying that their behind the attacks. They just happen to own the mansion where these attacks are originating from. Someone else could be behind all this but in order to find out we have to enter the mansion and if we find evidence that links Umbrella Corp to these attacks, I'm sure they're not going to be too happy about us leaving with the evidence alive" Videl said.

"Wait, isn't there another team that is usually called in before you?" asked Bulma.

Videl nodded "Yeah. Their called the Bravo Team. They were sent in yesterday morning and we haven't heard from them since. Their supposed to report to central every four-five hours and we've only had one report and that was just after they arrived in the forest"

"How many people were in the Bravo Team?" asked Goku.

"Six, heavily armed, trained officers" Videl replied.

"And how many is in your team?" Gohan asked.

"Including me, six" replied Videl.

"Now I get why you're in trouble if they find out that you told us this, kid" Vegeta said.

"If whoever is behind this finds out that we're heading to the mansion, they could destroy all the evidence and we'll never find out how is killing all these people or they could find us before we get there and kill us or have us killed once we arrive there. And my favourite, the media finds out that we're investigating Umbrella Corp over the murders and we our asses fired and sent to jail for accusing a extremely powerful company of murdering innocent people, possible murder of the Bravo Team and trespassing" Videl said.

"Trespassing?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Our search warrant doesn't include the mansion." Videl replied "But if the murderers really are coming from that mansion, I'm breaking down the god-damn doors"

"Is that everything?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, that's everything" Videl sighed.

"When do you leave for the mansion?" ChiChi asked.

"Two days. My orders were to spend time with the people I care about" Videl said.

"Two days. That's not a lot of time." Gohan said, sadly.

Videl looked at Gohan. "I know it's not. Especially if there's a chance I could be walking into my own death but you can't think that way. Think of it as something I've done a thousand times over and that I'll be back before you know it.

Gohan looked into Videl's blue eyes. "But you might not be back"

Videl could see the sadness in his eyes, for she held the same emotion in hers.

'_What do I do? I don't want to leave Gohan but I have to find out what is going on in that mansion. Innocent people are being murdered. I can't think of myself, I have to spend whatever time I have with Gohan and then catch the sick bastards that are killing these poor people. So that I can return home and back into his arms' _

Videl sighed "Listen to me ok? I will be back. I promise."

"You don't know that"

"Hey, this isn't like you. What happened to the guy that never gives up hope?"

"He's terrified of losing the person he loves most in the world" Gohan said now looking at the floor now being able to look at Videl while thinking that he could lose her within the week.

"Gohan…"

Gohan got off the arm of the chair and stood up. "I don't want you to go. I don't care if S.T.A.R.S has to go on their mission minus one person. I don't care if I'm being selfish" Gohan now had tears in his eyes and was on the verge of crying "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to be here were you belong, with your family, with your friends, with me. I love you so much and even thinking that this time next week you might not be here. It hurts"

Videl stood up walked over to Gohan and held him. Gohan wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding on tightly afraid to let go.

"Gohan, I promise I will come home. Nothing will keep me from coming back. You know how stubborn I am. When I have my mind set on something, there's no changing it or stopping it. And right now, my mind is set on spending the next two days with you. After that the only thing on my mind will be coming home alive. I promise. I love you.

Videl slowly let go of Gohan but only enough so that they were still holding each other. Gohan lowered his head and his lips met Videl's in a short but passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, Gohan rested his forehead on Videl's.

"I love you, Shorty" Gohan said.

"I love you too, Wonderboy" Videl said.

"Hey Videl, you guys have headsets don't you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, we do. Why?"

"What I modify your headset?"

"Modify it how?"

"Add a small but high performance camera to it"

"To record everything that happens on the mission?"

"Yeah, if Umbrella is really behind this, your gona need some solid proof. Like let's just say, video footage to bust these guys when you get back"

"That's actually a pretty damn good idea"

"Great. Why don't we go and get your headset so we can get started"

**Videl's Apartment**

The group stood in Videl's living room while Videl was getting her headset. Gohan walked over to the wall over the fireplace, which Videl had hung several photographs. Gohan studied each photograph.

The first one was an old picture of Videl, and her mother. Gohan remembered Videl showing him this photograph when she told him about what happened to her mother. Gohan's heart ached for Videl that day, for whenever the love of is life was in pain so was he. The second photograph was of Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. The third was photograph was the same except now Gohan was included in this one. The forth photograph was of the whole gang, it was taken at the party of Kid Buu's defeat just after Gohan had told Videl that he loved her. The fifth photograph was of Videl, Goten and Trunks. Videl was standing with Trunks on her shoulders and holding on to Goten. The sixth and last photograph was of him and Videl. It was taken when neither of them was watching. They were holding onto one and other, and staring into each other's eye with smiles on their faces which practically screamed that they were in love.

Gohan lingered on that photograph, hoping to Kami, that he would be able to have more moments that like with Videl. When someone placed a hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. Gohan turned around to see Goku. Goku looked to the sixth photograph; Gohan looked back at the photograph.

"She's so beautiful" Gohan said.

"Look, son. I may not have known Videl as long or as well as you, but I do know that she keeps her promises no matter what. And she promised that she would come back to you alive. You just have to have faith" Goku said.

"I know, and I do have faith. I know that she will come back." Gohan turned to his father "Because there's no way that Videl will let some snobby corporation have the satisfaction of killing her.

Goku smiled at his son and patted his back. Goku and Gohan walked over to were Vegeta, Bulma, ChiChi, Goten and Trunks were standing.

"Mom, is Videl gona die?" Goten asked, scared that he was going to lose his big sister.

"No, Goten. She's not going to die" ChiChi replied to her son. The truth was she was as scared as he was. She didn't want to lose Videl either. She was already like a daughter to her and she cared about Videl as much as she did about Gohan and Goten.

"Ah c'mon, Goten. There's no way Videl's going to die. She's too strong and cool to be beaten" Trunks said.

"Yeah Trunks your right" Goten exclaimed.

"Of course I am" Trunks said.

Videl walked into the room with a bag in one hand and her headset in the other. She handed the headset to Bulma.

"Thanks" Bulma said.

"I should be the one doing the thanking" Videl said.

"Na, don't sweat it. If it means bringing down the bad guys then I'm happy to do it" Bulma replied.

"What's the bag for kid?" Vegeta asked, looking down at the bag.

"It's got everything I need in it for the mission, my uniform, a bullet proof vest, weapons and plenty of ammo, just thought that I'd get it ready, so that I don't have to do it later. I just need to grab the reports then I'm ready"

RING RING RING

"Screw it, let the machine answer it. That's what it's there for" Videl said, looking through her drawers trying to find the reports on the murders.

"Hey babe" a way too familiar voice said.

"Does he ever give up?" Videl said a little pissed at the fact that Sharpner hadn't taken the hint that she was never going to leave Gohan for him. That would be like Vegeta wearing a pink shirt….wait that DID happen, scratch that…..it would be like Vegeta wearing a leather mini skirt.

"Guess not" Gohan laughed.

"Just wanted to see if you fancied going out for a meal, a movie then home for a little…." Sharpner said when the phone was cut off.

"I've been having some phone troubles" Videl said holding the phone line cable in her hand which she had just ripped out of the wall.

Videl dropped the phone cable and went back to looking for the files. She found them in the last drawer, quickly grabbed them and shoved them in her bag.

"Ready?" Videl said.

"Actually Videl, I was thinking that I would go back home and attach the camera and you and Gohan could spend some time together" Bulma suggested.

"And I was thinking that Gohan could stay here for the next two days, as long as you don't mind" ChiChi asked

Videl looked at Bulma, ChiChi then to Gohan. "Erm...no, I don't mind"

"Great me, Goku and Goten will go home and get some of Gohan's stuff" ChiChi said.

"And me, Vegeta and Trunks will go home so that I can work on this headset" said Bulma.

Everyone but Gohan and Videl joined hands with Goku and were gone in a flash. Videl looked at Gohan.

"What the hell was that about?" Videl asked.

"I have no idea. But look we're all alone"

Gohan stepped towards Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist. Videl's arms found themselves around Gohan's neck as he leaned down and his lips met hers. Videl broke from the kiss and grabbed Gohan's hands so that he would follow her. Videl lead Gohan to the sofa as she lay down. Gohan got the message (AN: See he's not that naïve and no their not going to do it, get your mind out of the gutter) and lay on top of Videl. His lips magically found hers once again. This time Videl opened her mouth as Gohan's tongue wrapped itself around hers, deepening the kiss. Videl's hands were on Gohan's back, trying desperately to close any space there was between their bodies. Gohan's left hand held Videl's neck and his right hand was gently stroking her side. They stayed that way for several minutes only stopping to come up for air. They continued making out until a noise that sounded like an earthquake interrupted them.

"You and your damned stomach" Videl said, panting.

"I can't help it, I'm a saiyan after all, and we do eat a lot"

"I'm a saiyan and I don't eat as much as you"

"Yeah but your saiyan side has been suppressed for years and your body has gotten used to eating the human quantity of food"

"Oh stop complaining" Videl laughed "Pizza or Chinese?"

Gohan raised his eyebrow at Videl, giving the 'what-do-you-think' look.

"You order the pizza. I'll order the Chinese"

Videl and Gohan are lying on the sofa watching 'Heroes'. Videl is on top of Gohan with his arms wrapped around her. Videl stole a glance and Gohan.

'_Fast asleep, should have known. He's so damn cute when he sleeps. I wonder if he'll ever know how much I love him.'_

Videl turned her attention back to the TV. Claire Bennett had just immerged from her destroyed house and her body was already starting to heal itself, as her family waited outside.

'_Now that would be a pretty sweet power to have. I wonder if she can even die. I guess that's how I can show Gohan how much I love him, by coming home alive.'_

Videl grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the sofa and wrapping it around her and Gohan then she reached for the remote and quietly turned off the TV and soon fell asleep in the arms of the man she could easily spend the rest of her life and afterlife with.

**Sorry had to do that. I never think that there are enough G/V moments in fanfics, even though this is supposed to be more of a horror fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or RE.

Videl woke up the sofa early the next morning and pulled the blanket off her, she noticed that Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"Gohan?" Videl called out.

When no answer came Videl got up and walked to the kitchen. There she saw Gohan cooking breakfast. She quietly crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning Shorty"

"Morning Wonderboy"

Gohan turned so that he was face-to-face with his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Sleep well?" Gohan asked turning back to making the breakfast.

"Next to you? Always"

"Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes"

"Good that means I have time for a shower before we head over to Bulma's"

---

**Briefs Residence**

ChiChi and Bulma are sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"So when is my future daughter-in-law getting here?" ChiChi asked.

"Gohan rang earlier and that she was still asleep but that they would be here once she was up and got something to eat" Bulma replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"He's so worried about her, I have no idea how he'll be able to handle it if anything happens to her"

"Nothing will happen. Don't worry she's a tough kid"

"But that's exactly it Bulma, she's a kid. She shouldn't have to deal with all this, not at her age"

"Sounds like Gohan isn't the only one that's worried about Videl"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, but with what I've seen her do the past year, how she's been able to handle everything. She'll be fine"

"For Gohan's sake, I hope your right"

---

**Somewhere in the sky**

Gohan and Videl are flying over to Bulma's house. Gohan is worried about Videl leaving for the mission. Videl is trying to persuade him that everything will be fine.

"Stop worrying Gohan. I've completed a lot of dangerous missions without anything happening to me"

"I thought that worrying about your girlfriend was a part of the job"

"What? So being my boyfriend is a job now?"

"What? No…I…That's...!"

"Chill out Gohan. I'm just messing with you" Videl laughed. "Look I talked to Bulma last night and asked her to rewire some of the headset so that I will be able to talk to you guys if I need to. Feel better?"

"A little"

After another minute of flying they arrived at Capsule Corp. Gohan and Videl landed and walked into the house. Were they were greeted by two, very hyped up, children.

"Gohan! Videl!" Goten and Trunks shouted as they both jumped on the teens.

"Hey kiddo's" Videl said picking up Trunks and placing him on her shoulders, while Gohan picked up Goten and did the same.

"Trunks, where's your mother?" Gohan asked.

"In the kitchen with your mom" Trunks replied.

"To the kitchen!" Goten shouted pointing his finger in the direction of the kitchen.

Gohan and Videl walked towards the kitchen with the two kids still on their shoulders.

"Hey guys" Gohan said entering the kitchen.

"You guys took your time. You had something better to do?" Bulma asked raising her eyebrow. "And I see you found the boys"

"Yeah, we kinda got attacked as soon as we step foot in the house" Gohan said removing Goten from his shoulders and setting him on the ground. Videl did the same.

"Did you finish the headset?" Videl asked Bulma.

"Straight to point. You in a hurry?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, I just want make sure that I have everything ready when I leave"

"It's ok. I'll be right back" Bulma said getting up and leaving the room.

"So what do you fancy doing on your last two days with us before your mission?" ChiChi asked.

"I have no idea" Videl replied "Anything you guys want to do, I'm up for"

"How about we go to the place in the forest me and dad used to fish at?" Gohan suggested.

"That's a great idea. It's a nice day and I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind going for a swim" ChiChi said happily.

"Where are the boys going?" Bulma asked entering the room.

"Gohan suggested that we visit the lake that he and Goku used to fish at" ChiChi said.

"That's a great idea"

"That's what I said"

Bulma walked over to Videl and handed over her headset, which now had a very small discreet camera attached to it. "Here ya go. I did everything you asked."

"Thanks Bulma. I really appreciate you helping me out like this"

"Are you kidding? If Umbrella really is behind this, then we eliminate the competition. They have been trying to put me and my family out of business for years"

Videl smiled. "I'll do the best I can"

"Right, now that's all sorted how about we get the boys ready for the lake?" ChiChi said.

---

Once the gang arrived at the lake Goten, Trunks and Goku immediately ran towards the water.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Goku shouted as he jumped into the lake, Goten and Trunks following him seconds later.

"And he calls himself a saiyan" Vegeta grunted with his arms across his chest.

"Ah c'mon Vegeta lighten up" Bulma said "He's just having some fun"

Videl walked up beside Vegeta, with her arms across her chest also. (AN: I noticed that Videl and Vegeta tend to do that a lot in the series) "You should try it sometime"

"And you should try and watch what kind of people you get mixed up with" Vegeta said with a smile. He looked down at Videl (AN: Yes he looked DOWN. Veggie is only about an inch bigger than Videl hehe) who also had a smile on her face.

"Touché" Videl said.

Gohan crept up behind Videl and picked her up.

"Whoa"

"How about we go for a swim?" Gohan asked as he started walking towards the lake still carrying Videl.

"Son Gohan! Don't you dare!" Videl shouted.

"Incoming!" Gohan shouted as he launched himself and Videl into the water. They landed with a large splash and Gohan surfaced moments later with a huge grin on his face. He looked around for his girlfriend but could see no sign of her.

"Videl?" Gohan said worryingly. He quickly looked around him. "Videl?"

While he had he backed turned to her, Videl quietly surfaced the water and grabbed Gohan.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan shouted, turning around to see Videl in front him in a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny" Gohan said.

"Yeah it is" Videl said still laughing.

"I'll show you funny" Gohan said as he launched himself at Videl.

"Whoa" Videl said just managing to dodge Gohan. "Your gona have to do better than that Wonderboy"

Gohan smiled and launched at Videl again. Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks and Goku continued playing in the lake while ChiChi and Bulma set up a huge picnic consisting of sandwiches, cake, tea, coke everything that would satisfy a saiyan's hunger and Vegeta laid asleep on the ground with his arms behind his head.

"Foods ready" ChiChi shouted.

Like a lightning bolt all the saiyan's ran straight over to ChiChi and Bulma with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. All except Videl who's saiyan side was used to the human quantity of food.

"Whoa, down boys" Bulma laughed.

Once everybody had sat down, they immediately started eating their food. Before Videl could take a bite out of her sandwich, her cell phone rang.

"Videl" She answered.

"Yes sir I'm alone" Videl looked at everyone and raised her finger to her lips, signalling them to be quiet.

"What kind of situation?"

"Yes but sir, we still haven't heard back from the Bravo Team"

"I know sir, but..."

"No sir. I'm not questioning your orders"

There was a long silence while Videl listened to her boss and her expression change from a little pissed from being interrupted from her lunch to shock.

"Oh my god…"

There was another moment of silence before Videl finally spoke again.

"Yes sir. I understand." After which Videl hung up. She looked up to see everyone watching her with confused faces.

"What's wrong kid?" Vegeta asked.

"That was my boss. There was, uh, another murder, two actually. Two young boys, one was nine the other was 10. Apparently they were playing in the park surrounding the forest. They were dragged from the park and into the forest screaming by some creature."

Videl looked up and saw the horror written on everyone's faces. She took a deep breath before she continued.

"We being called in first thing in the morning"

"Wait, you said that you had two days" Gohan said.

"I know. We did, but whenever a child dies…circumstances change"

"What time are you leaving?" Goku asked.

"I have to be at the S.T.A.R.S head quarters for 9am"

"Well we have a couple more hours of daylight left. How about we finish up here and go back to mine?" Bulma suggested.

---

**Brief's Residence**

The gang had finished their picnic and was now sitting in Bulma's living room discussing the fact that Videl leaving a day sooner than they had expected.

"Hey, guys. Just to let you know I'm not going to say goodbye I'm just going to leave. Ok?" Videl said. "Bulma, if you set recording equipment to start at 9am, then you'll probably be able to catch the briefing before we leave for the mansion"

"Are you still sure that you want to go through with the recording?" Bulma asked.

Videl nodded. "It's our best chance of catching whoever is causing these murders, just encase something happens to us"

Videl's watch beeped. _'8pm. Guess I should leave now and make sure that I have everything ready for tomorrow. This must be really bad if the boss calling us in a day early. Suck it up Videl. You can't show any weakness or they will know that you're scared. Do you want Gohan to be even more worried about you than he already is?'_

"I think I should go. It's getting late and I need to make sure that I have everything I need for tomorrow" Videl said.

"You mind if I stay one more night?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I don't" Videl replied.

"I'll take you home, IT is faster than flying after all" Goku said.

---

**Videl's Apartment **

Goku had left them home an hour ago and Videl had made sure that she had everything in order before walking up to Gohan , who was standing by the window looking out at the sky, and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" Videl said softly. "You ok?"

Gohan turned to Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bummed that you have to leave a day early" Gohan replied.

"If I even had the choice of waiting or not going, Gohan, my choice would be to be with you"

"No it wouldn't. I know you and when innocent people's lives are at stake, you drop everything to help. It's one of the things I love most about you"

"I'm sorry"

"For what? Trying to save people lives? Don't be"

"I just wish that we hadn't of been so stupid about our feelings for each other, I mean, it took both of us dying to bring us together. I just want more time"

"We'll have more time when you get back. I promise. Just know that, when you out there fighting the bad guys, I love you, I always have and I always will"

"I love you so much, Gohan"

Gohan leaned down his head and his lips met Videl's. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the blissful silence and the company of each other before Videl broke the kiss and grabbed Gohan's hands.

"Follow me" Videl whispered into Gohan's ear, making his skin tingle.

Gohan obeyed and Videl lead him to the bedroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or RE.

The sound of running water and steam filled the bathroom. A hand wiped the condensation off the mirror. To show Videl standing with a towel wrapped around herself and her short wet hair dripping drops of water onto her face.

"Come on, you can do this. You've completed dangerous before." Videl said to herself.

'_But this isn't just any dangerous mission. You've had a bad feeling about this ever since you were told that you were going to be joining S.T.A.R.S on this investigation' _Videl's inner thoughts argued.

"I know. I don't know what is it but there's definitely more to these murders than meets the eye. Something big is going on"

'_And your about to walk right into the middle of it'_

"Innocent people are getting killed. I can't just stand back and watch. My instincts are always right and right now their telling me that there is more to these murders and they won't stop until somebody puts an end to whatever is going on. I intend on finding out what is going on and stopping it.'

Videl turned and left the bathroom. She quietly crept towards her drawers, being careful not to wake the sleeping naked body lying in her bed. Videl quickly dried herself and changed into her S.T.A.R.S uniform, slipped the modified headset into her pocket and turned to look in the mirror. Her S.T.A.R.S uniform consisted of a black fitted t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S logo on each arm. A thin black sleeveless jacket with branded across the right breast pocket. A pair of black combat trousers and black fingerless gloves, topped off with a pair of black and white converse. Videl always smiled to herself when she put on the converse.

'_I can't believe that they actually let me wear these'_

The all black uniform helped her to sneak into areas without being seen and the converse gave her the silence she needed to keep herself from being seen. Videl started to leave the room when a sudden force startled her and stopped her in her tracks.

"You going to leave before saying goodbye?" Gohan asked.

"I still have an hour left. I was going to make some breakfast" Videl replied.

"That doesn't answer my question. Were you going to wake me before you left?"

"Gohan, you know that I hate goodbyes" Videl sighed walking over to Gohan and sitting on the bed. "But to answer your question. Yes I was."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go that's all"

"It's ok and I know you don't but I have to go. Anyways change of subject. Last night was…"

"Perfect. I know"

Gohan leaned towards Videl and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him until their faces were mere millimetres apart. Videl's hands rested on Gohan's muscular chest.

"But I think I may need a little reminder" Gohan suggested with a seductive smile on his lips.

Videl smiled and closed the gap between their lips. Gohan rolled Videl on her back and pinned her body to the bed with his. Gohan's hand crept under Videl's fitted t-shirt and rested on her toned stomach. Videl softly moaned as Gohan's mouth travelled from hers and down to her neck.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who could that be at this time of the morning?" Gohan complained.

"I'll get it. You get some clothes on" Videl said getting up and walking towards the bedroom door.

---

Videl walked towards the front door. When she realised that only a very small group of people knew that she lived here. Videl quickly ran into the living room, opening a drawer and grabbing a 9mm berretta and walking back towards the front door.

"Who is it?" Videl called out.

When no answer came, Videl pointed her gun at the door and opened it with her free hand.

'_No-one'_

Videl lowered her gun and closed the door.

"Hey" A sound came from behind Videl.

She quickly turned around and pointed her berretta at the person the sound came from. Once she realised who is was she lowered her gun.

"Goku, what did I tell you about teleporting in here without calling first. You scared the shit out of me"

"And what have I told you about using that kind of language young lady?" ChiChi said

"Sorry but we knocked the door and when no-one answered, I thought that something was wrong. So I just teleported us in." Goku said smiling and scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"I thought that I told you guys that I didn't want you to come this morning"

"You did but you didn't tell us that we couldn't come and see Gohan" Bulma replied.

"Videl, have you seen my boxe….hey mom" Gohan said waking out of the bedroom in nothing but a towel, completely wet from obviously getting out of the shower. "What, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see how my son and daughter-in-law were doing, but by the looks of it, we should have called first" ChiChi replied, unable to hide the 'GRANDBABIES' smile from her face.

"What happened between you two last night?" Bulma asked with a huge grin on her face. Knowing exactly what happened between them.

"Yeah, you should have then I would have left thirty minutes ago" Videl said, ignoring Bulma's question and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah come on Videl, you don't mean that. You really did want to see us before you left, you just won't admit it" ChiChi replied.

"The hell I don't mean it. Look I told you guys that you coming and seeing me before I left was gona make a big deal outa this. It's like you want see me one last time encase something bad happens"

There was an unsettling silence. Videl looked at the gang; everyone was looking to the ground, when a soft and sad voice finally spoke up.

"We're scared that you won't come back" Goten said sadly, still looking at the ground. "I don't want Gohan to be sad. I don't want to lose my big sister"

Videl's features softened as she walked over to Goten, knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, don't think like that kiddo. Nothing bad is gona happen to me. You know that I'll never leave you. You're my little bro remember? And I would never do anything to make your big brother sad"

"You promise?" Goten said looking up at Videl, with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I promise" Videl said as she reached to the back of her neck and took off her necklace and placed it around Goten's neck. "My mother gave me this before she died. I'll be back for it"

Goten smiled happily and jumped into Videl's arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. Videl hesitated for a moment then placed her arms around his back.

"I love you"

"I love you too kiddo"

"Hey kid?" Vegeta said. Videl looked up to Vegeta, who tilted his head to the corner of the living room, indicating that he wanted to talk to her without the gang hearing them. Videl let go of Goten, stood up and walked over the corner with Vegeta.

"You know, admitting your scared doesn't make you weak" Vegeta said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Videl asked, confused.

"I know that you're scared and it's ok to admit that"

"Vegeta, I'm not…"

"Kid, listen to me. I've been there. It may not be exactly the same as what your about to do but when I went up against Freiza, I knew that he was strong but when he kept changing his form and gained more power each time from it. I was terrified. Because I didn't admit that I was scared, I was alone fitting him. My fear blinded my instincts and I ended up losing my life because of it"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Admit that you're scared so that you can get over whatever is scaring you about this mission"

"You know what? Your right, I am scared. I'm scared because I just made a promise to a nine year old (AN: Is Goten nine? Because I haven't got a clue) that I might not be able to keep but I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that I DO keep that promise"

"That's all I wanted to hear" Vegeta smirked. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"You're not so bad either, Vegeta" Videl smiled.

"Hey what are guys going on about over there?" Goku asked.

"None of you business Kakkarot" Vegeta snapped.

"Jeez I was only asking, Vegeta" Goku said.

Videl just stood there smiling. Knowing that she was one of the very (AN: And I mean very) few people that actually knew the real Vegeta hidden behind all of his saiyan pride. During the time this was all taking place, Gohan returned to the bedroom, dried off and was now fully clothed and standing beside his father. Watching Videl smile as Vegeta and Goku snapped at each other.

"Oh look, she smiles" Gohan said walking behind Videl, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You make me sound like I never smile"

"Well you looked pretty…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Pissed?"

"Yeah that, when everyone showed up unannounced"

"Don't act like you weren't. I saw that look in your eyes when you heard the knock at the door"

"Good point"

"Besides you have that smiling affect on me"

"That's good because when you smile, I'm happy"

Videl turned her head towards Gohan as he leant down to kiss her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Their lips finally met and all the sounds seem to fade out. Videl felt all the weight that she had been carrying all her life disappear, just like it always did when Gohan was around her, holding her and kissing her. When the kiss ended, Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then the gang as they both had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Whoa, you guys can hold your breath" Goku said.

Gohan and Videl both laughed, when Videl noticed something different about Gohan.

"Oh my god…" Videl whispered.

"What?" Gohan asked looking at Videl.

"You not blushing" Videl smiled "You used to always blush when somebody would say something like that. What changed?"

Gohan leaned closer to Videl, so that only she would hear what he was about to say. "Well after last night a lot of things changed."

"You got that right. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and I personally think that, that was the best way"

"I couldn't agree more" Gohan smiled.

BEEP BEEP

Videl looked at her watch. She had set her alarm to go off at 7:50am, the time that she would have woken up Gohan and said goodbye._ 'Damn, 10 minutes. How the hell am I going to say goodbye to the people I care about in 10 bloody minutes. I'll guess I'll just have to wing it'_

"It's time" Videl said. Gohan just merely nodded.

Videl turned to the gang. "Hey guys, thanks. You know, for everything. You guys have been the closest thing I've had to a family since my mom. And I can't thank you enough for that"

"You can thank us by coming home alive" Bulma said.

"I promised that I would, didn't I?"

"Good luck, kid" Vegeta said.

Videl walked over to the gang and hugged everyone except for Vegeta, who held out his hand for her to shake; Videl accepted his hand then walked towards the front door with Gohan behind her. _'This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.'_ Videl stood with her back to the door, her bag beside her ready to be picked up. Gohan and Videl looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Gohan raised his hand and rested it on her cheek.

"I'm gona miss you" Gohan said softly, as his hand slid down from her cheek, down her neck and arm to her hand where he held it and stroked the back of her hand lightly with his thumb.

"I'll miss you too."

"I was, er, going to save this until you came back but I don't think that it can wait"

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Videl, I love you more than everything else in this world. I don't know how I ever lived my life without you in it. You're everything anyone could ever hope to be. You're beautiful, strong, smart, caring, and funny. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat and every moment that I spend with you, I always think that there's no way my life could ever be as perfect. I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life and afterlife with you. Will you marry me?"

Gohan opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a perfectly cut diamond in the middle, surrounded by small sapphires. Videl was speechless. The love of her life had just proposed to her. _'Answer him you idiot!! YES!! YES!!'_ Videl looked from the ring to Gohan, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes" Videl replied softly.

A huge smile appeared on Gohan's face as he raised Videl's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Gohan picked up Videl and spun her around before setting her back on the ground and then kissing her passionately as a roar of cheers erupted from behind them.

"I love you" Gohan said happily, when they broke apart.

"I love you too. I still have to go."

"I know but now I know that when you get back, and you will come back, we'll be getting married"

"You're a never ending optimist"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"8 o'clock. I have to go"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Videl said one last time, as she picked up her bag and gave Gohan one last kiss before she exited her apartment and began her 45 minute fly to the S.T.A.R.S headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or RE.

Videl walked down the familiar corridors towards the open door which lead to the S.T.A.R.S office. Videl could hear the voices of her team mates inside the room, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Joseph Forest and Brad Vickers.

"So when is the squirt getting here, Wesker might end up leaving without her…"

Videl stopped just outside the room; she took a deep breath and stepped into the office. "I'm right here"

"Hey, how are ya squirt?" Chris asked standing up and giving her a light hug.

"I'm good, a little pissed that we have to leave a day early, but what can ya do" Videl replied. "What about you guys?"

"We're good, stressed but good" Jill answered.

"I hear that you got a boyfriend, squirt, what's his name? What age is he? And he better be treating you right or the S.T.A.R.S. will be paying him a little visit" said Barry.

Videl laughed "His name is Gohan, he's 20 and yes he is treating me right but he isn't my boyfriend anymore"

"Ok I'm confused" Chris said.

"You're always confused" Jill laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, he's my fiancé" Videl said with a smile on her face and holding up her ring finger to show them the engagement ring. 'My fiancé, I could get used to saying that.'

"WHAT?!" Everyone inside the room screamed.

"Videl are you sure about this? I mean you're only 20" Jill asked, concerned that her friend was rushing into things.

"Yes, I'm sure Jill. Gohan and I love each other and we want to be together" Videl answered.

"You can be together without getting married" Chris said.

"I know what you guys are thinking but trust me we aren't rushing into things. I've loved him ever since I first met him, we've been through so much together this past year and he knows everything about me" Videl said, trying to reassure them. "I love him and he loves me"

"Well whatever these guys think, I'm happy for you" Jill said.

"Thanks Jill"

"Well neither of us is blessing this engagement until we meet this 'Gohan'" Chris said.

"I'll introduce you guys after this mission ok? But just to warn you his mom is a little 'grandbaby' crazy. Doesn't help that she caught us this morning..."

"Wait, what? Caught yous doing what?" Chris stuttered.

"What do you think?" Videl asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking at their stunned faces.

Before anyone could react, the S.T.A.R.S team leader, Albert Wesker, entered the room.

"A perimeter has already been established in sectors one, four, seven and nine. It's the central zones we're concerned with. We'll do a fly–by then we will have a better idea of where to focus our energies" Wesker reported.

"What about the Spencer estate?" Chris asked. "All of the attacks seem to originate from that mansion. We should start there. We could conduct more of a complete search…"

"If our information points to that area then we will search it but for now we have no reason to consider it a priority"

"But all we have is Umbrella's word that the area is secure"

"Chris, we need to work as a team to get to the bottom of this. We're better off looking for those missing hikers before we start jumping to conclusions and accusing one of the most powerful companies in the world of having something to do with these murders. We have to work as a team and we'll do this by the book." Wesker said sternly. "Am I making myself clear?"

Chris reluctantly nodded. Jill resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Wesker's little speech, but Videl couldn't. Unfortunately Wesker noticed this.

"Something to say, Satan?"

"I just think that's it better for us to split up and look for Bravo team, then for the hikers. We could cover more ground faster separate than as a group and if we're caught as a group by whatever is out there, we could all easily be taken out all at once. But if we're on our own…"

Wesker put his hands on the desk and leaned forward looking straight into Videl's eyes through his dark shades, waiting for her to back-down. Videl didn't flinch and kept her eyes on Wesker.

"Now you listen to me. This isn't one of your vigilante stunts, Satan. When you're not working for us, fine do whatever you want but when you're working under MY order, you will do as I say. Understood?"

Videl gritted her teeth. "Yes Sir"

Suddenly the door burst open and a very stressed out looking Brad Vickers entered the room. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Wesker asked his and Videl's eyes still locked on each other.

"I was able to get the position of Bravo team when they sent out their last radio report before I lost their signal and the transmitter went off-line."

Wesker finally broke eye contact with Videl and looked sternly at Vickers, who was shaking under Wesker's stare. "Position?"

"They're, uh, in the, uh, sector 22, tail end of C."

Videl, Jill, Barry and Chris all looked at each other, with the same thought running through their heads. **The Spencer Estate.**

'_The Spencer Place. Shit, Chris was right. Maybe Umbrella really is behind all of this and if they are we're all in big trouble.'_

Videl was snapped out of her train of thought by Wesker's demanding tone of voice.

"Vickers, warm up the helicopter. Chris, Barry, get the weapons into the 'copter, loaded and secured. Jill, Satan grab the vests and packs and meet us on the roof."

Videl and Jill quickly left for the locker room, while Barry and Chris grabbed two empty duffel bags from the bottom of the gun safe. Chris started loading boxes of shells, cartridges and clips. Barry carefully handled the weapons, checking each one before placing it into the bag.

---

"Is it just me or is Wesker wound up tighter than usual?" Videl asked Jill, while going through her, Wesker's, Joseph's and Barry's lockers and grabbing their utility belts, fingerless gloves, Kevlar vests and shoulder packs. "It's like someone shoved a pole up his ass."

"He's always got a pole shoved up his ass" Jill replied, as she did the same with her, Chris's and Vickers lockers.

"I know but today, he's different"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Jill. Have you ever seen him lose his temper that quickly? For God's sake, he almost bit my head off back there"

"I see you point. I have no idea." Jill sighed. "Anyway on a lighter note. So Gohan's parents caught you guys at it?"

"How exactly are my boyfriend's parents catching us, a lighter note?"

"Don't you mean fiancé?"

"Oh yeah" Videl laughed. "That's gona take some getting used to."

"Just wait until you have to call him your husband now that will take getting used to. So did you guys set a date?"

"He proposed just before I left for here, so we haven't had the chance to talk about it never mind setting the date."

Jill immediately stopped what she doing and walked over to Videl.

"Does he know about this?"

Videl sighed and turned to Jill. "I couldn't lie to him. I had to tell him. But don't worry, he won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Look Videl, I have no problem with you telling the guy you're going to marry about all of this, Wesker might have a serious problem but I don't, but you have to be sure about what you're doing."

"I am sure."

"Okay then. Don't tell Wesker, but if he finds out"

"You didn't know a thing. I got it."

Jill went back to packing the S.T.A.R.S stuff into the bags. After a few minutes, Jill spoke up.

"I'm done, what about you?"

"Almost. Why don't you head on up, I'll be right behind you."

"Okay" Jill said, picking up several duffel bags and leaving the locker room.

After Videl heard the locker room door close, she took the camera/headset out of her pocket, placed it in her ear and turned it on.

"Can you guys hear me?" Videl asked through the tiny microphone that was hidden within the headset.

"Loud and clear, Videl" Bulma replied sitting in her living room with the rest of the Z gang. The camera/headset was transmitting through to a large screen Bulma had set up, with the sofa's sitting directly in front of it. A laptop was sitting on the coffee table in front of her, showing the same footage as the large screen, connected into the laptop was a microphone.

Videl moved around the locker room. "Can you see everything alright?"

"Perfectly clear."

"Good. We're leaving for the mansion now"

"Wait, I thought that you guys were checking out the forest?" asked ChiChi.

"We were, but Joseph was able to get the co-ordinates of where the Bravo team sent their last radio report and it just happened to be beside the mansion. So we're checking it out. Guys I gotta go, I'll speak to you when I get the chance."

Videl was about to close her locker when she noticed something shine with the corner of her eye. She bent down and grabbed the shiny object. It was a hunting knife.

'_Chris gave me this after our last mission. This could come in handy.'_

Videl placed the knife around her back and slide into her belt, closed her locker and left the locker room.

---

Videl emerged from the building and walked over to the helicopter with the duffel bags. Where the rest of the S.T.A.R.S members were waiting inside the helicopter.

"Problems, Satan?" Wesker didn't sound angry, but there was an edge in his voice that suggested that he wasn't all that happy either.

Videl shook her head. "My locker was stuck. I had a hell of a time getting it open."

Videl jumped into the helicopter, the duffel bags still in hand.

'_Shit, I shouldn't have done that. There's no way a human would be able to jump into a helicopter carrying four bags that weigh about 1.5 kg each, with no problem. Maybe they didn't notice'_

Videl quickly looked at her team mates and sighed with relief when there was no shocked expression on their faces.

"Satan, distribute the gear. Vickers, take off."

The helicopter's engine roared as they took off into the sky. Videl opened the duffel bags and handed everyone their gear. Once she was done, she grabbed her own gear. Videl strapped on her utility belt and filled it with 9mm clips and a torch. Chris handed Videl a 9mm berretta.

"Cheers" Videl said as she slid the gun into its holster.

For a couple of minutes the only was in the helicopter was the engine roaring. Videl was sitting by the window staring out at the ground below. They passed houses with white picket fences, kids playing in the fields and people out walking their pets.

'_Such innocence'_ Videl thought. _'They've never seen the horrible things that I have. Their thoughts and souls haven't been tainted with murder or betrayal. I can't even remember how that innocence felt.'_

Videl looked at her team-mates. Joseph had tied a bandana over his head. Barry was rubbing a cloth over his beloved Colt Python, and Chris and Jill sat beside each other talking just loud enough to her each other over the helicopter engine but still quiet enough that Videl could not make out what they were talking about.

Videl smirked. _'Just like me and Gohan. I can see it in their eyes that they have feelings for each other but their either too scared to admit it or they don't want to ruin their friendship by expressing how they really feel about each other. I gotta remember to knock some sense into them after this mission.'_

"ETA 3 minutes" Brad called out.

"Good luck Shorty" A voice said over the headset.

A small smile appeared on Videl's lips. "Thanks, Wonderboy"

"You say something, kid?" Joseph asked leaning over to her.

Videl shook her head. Her eyes sifted to the bandana around his head. "You always gotta wear that thing on every mission we go on?"

"Hell yeah" Joseph answered with a grin on his face. "It's my lucky bandana; it's kept me alive through most of the missions I've been on"

"Oh yeah and that's got nothing to do with the fact that we're always saving your ass"

"Hey, don't diss the bandana. This bandana is my lucky charm because you gave it to me and ever since then I've become a better at everything I do"

"I never did anything. You've always been good at everything you do; I just helped you realize that."

Joseph smiled and put his arm around Videl and kissed the top of her head.

"You're a good kid, you know that?"

"So I've been told"

"Alright kids, look lively. We're coming up on sector twenty-two. They could be anywhere." Brad called out.

Videl, Joseph, Barry, Chris and Jill headed to the windows and started looking for any sign for the Bravo team.

"Look Chris" Videl heard Jill say.

Videl turned to see Jill pointing out the window and she walked over to Jill and Chris. Immediately Videl saw what Jill and Chris were looking at. An oily plume of black smoke boiled up through the last remnants of daylight, staining the sky with a promise of death. Videl had to look at her watch twice to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

'_What the…? It's only 10:25am but it's as black as night out her_e_'_ Videl thought.

Videl looked around her and saw the same expression on everyone's faces. They too had noticed that the sky was not as it was supposed to be.

"Load up, we can leave the rest of the gear here and come back for it. Brad is going to get us as close as he can to the site." Wesker said.

Brad swung the helicopter around and settled in onto a scrappy patch of tall grass, snapping wildly from the forced wind.

Videl took her gun from the holster, released the safety and cocked it. She turned to the rest of the team. "Let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

**Voices through Videl's headset will now be in bold. **

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or RE.

They had spread out north. Wesker and Chris went left. Barry, Jill and Joseph went right. Videl headed forward by herself. Directly in front of her was a sparse stand of trees. Videl quickened her pace, her gun raised with her right hand, ready to fire at any sudden movement and her left hand holding the torch resting on the forearm of her right arm. The further her feet took her, the stronger the smell of burning fire became. Videl squinted in the darkness; she shone her flashlight straight ahead and saw a large clearing.

Suddenly Videl broke into a run as her flashlight ran across the downed helicopter.

"Hey!" Videl shouted. "I found the 'copter!"

As Videl waited for the others to arrive, she ran a quick check of the helicopter. The 'copter was intact, not a single scratch. The landing rail looked bent and there was a dying haze of smoke from the rotor but other than that there was nothing visibly wrong with the helicopter. The doors of the helicopter were open. Videl shone her flashlight inside showing an undamaged cabin, and most of the Bravo teams gear.

'_Where the hell are they? If someone had been injured they would have stayed and if they left, why had they left their gear behind? Why abandon their best chance of being found? This doesn't make any sense.'_

The sound of running distracted Videl from her thoughts. A moment later, Wesker, Chris, Barry, Jill and Joseph stood behind her.

"Joseph, check it out. The rest of your spread out and look for clues. Stay alert." Wesker commanded.

Videl stood a moment longer. Joseph stepped out of the helicopter looking as confused as she felt.

"I don't know what happened. The bent rail suggests a forced landing, but except for the electrical system, everything looks fine."

"Circle out people. Widen as we go" Wesker shouted to the team.

Jill, Chris and Barry headed east and northeast; Wesker stepped into the cabin, Joseph head west and Videl headed north. As they spread out using their feet to search through the tall grass, Videl felt a chill run down her spine. It was summer and the forest was quiet. Where were the animals, the insects? The forest was unnaturally still, the only sounds were human.

'_Okay, I'm officially freaked out. This place is way too quiet'_

Videl quickly turned as she heard Joseph shout.

"Hey! Over here!"

Videl jogged towards Joseph, she saw Chris, Barry, Jill and Wesker do the same. Videl was able to see Joseph crouched down in the grass. He stood up, holding something, and screamed before dropping it. His eyes were wide with terror.

'_Was that a disembodied hand holding onto that handgun? An S.T.A.R.S handgun, a berretta. The hand looked like it had been hacked off at the wrist but whom or what could have done that?'_

Videl quickened her pace but being careful not to use her saiyan speed. With her saiyan hearing, Videl heard a deep snarl and it was coming from behind Joseph, from the darkness.

There was a blood-curdling scream as dark shapes lunged from the trees at Joseph and took him down.

"Joseph!" Videl heard Jill scream.

"No more holding back!" Videl said as she burst into a speed which took her to Joseph in a matter of mille-seconds. Videl raised her gun and fired at the dark figures surrounding Joseph's body. She kept firing at the animals, blood bursting from each wound that the bullets caused but they were still standing.

'_What the hell?! Why won't they die?!'_

Joseph cried out, a burbling, liquid sound as he tried to fight off his attackers. It was the scream of a dying man.

Videl decided that the gun wasn't going to help Joseph, so she stopped firing and ran towards the animals and grabbed one of them in each hand and pulled them off Joseph. The third animal lunged at her and she quickly, shifted the weight of her body and kicked the animal in the neck. The snap of the animal's bones echoed throughout the forest. The fourth animal caught Videl off guard as it knocked her to the ground, her gun falling from her grip. This was when Videl finally got a good look at what attacked Joseph and was now trying to kill her. It looked like a German shepherd but it was skinless. Videl could see the wet, red sinew and muscle that covered the dog-creature. It shrieked and snapped at her in a frenzy of bloodlust.

The sound of multiple gunfire erupted from behind her and with a yelp, the dog-creature's body fell limp beside her. Videl looked up to see Chris and Barry. Their guns pointed in her direction. She quickly nodded a quick 'thanks', reached over and grabbed her gun which was lying just above her head and stood up.

Videl walked over to Jill, who was standing at Joseph's mutilated body. The dog-creatures had ripped out parts of his flesh but the fatal wound was at his neck. One of the creatures had ripped out his throat, exposing bloody gristle and the glistening sickness of bone.

Videl bent down, she gently took the bandana from Joseph's head and stood up tightly gripping it in her hand. She then tied it around the top her right arm. Videl's head quickly snapped around to the darkness that loomed behind her and Jill.

"We have to move!" Videl shouted "Now!"

Within seconds more of the dog-creatures emerged from the darkness and ran towards them.

"Back to the 'copter!" Wesker shouted.

Chris and Wesker ran, Barry and Jill in front of them and Videl bringing up the rear. The five of them sprinted through the darkness, unseen branches snapping at them as the howls grew louder, more insistent.

Videl turned and fired blindly into the woods. They grew closer to the helicopter and saw that the blades were already spinning. Brad must have heard the shots. Videl could hear the creatures behind her now, the sharp rustling of lean, muscular bodies tearing through the trees.

Suddenly the helicopter jerked into the air, accelerating wildly. Videl could see Brad's terror-stricken face as he clawed at the controls.

"No! Don't go!" Chris shouted, but the helicopter was already out of reach, pitching forward and away from them through the thundering darkness.

Videl turned and fired again, and was rewarded when she heard one of the creatures yelp and hit the ground. There were at least four of them behind them and were gaining on them rapidly.

'_Shit! These things are fast!'_

"Keep going!" Videl shouted, as she fired again and saw another shadowy form join the hunt.

'_I can out run these things but they can't'_ Videl thought as she turned looking at her team-mates. _'I'll turn super and grab them if I have no other choice'_

"Veer right, one o'clock!" Videl heard Wesker shout from in front of her.

She could easily see that they were struggling to stay ahead of these creatures. Videl stopped running, hoping that no-one would turn around and see her standing facing the direction in which the creatures were coming from.

"C'mon, a little closer" Videl urged. "C'mon, You little bastard's!"

"**Videl! What the hell are you doing?!"** Came a very frightened voice through her headset, it was Bulma.

Videl ignored her and kept her ground until the dog-creatures were a mere couple of metres away. Videl quickly powered to Super Saiyan and launched a strong energy wave at the dogs. Knocking them back about 20 feet. Videl's eyes widened when she saw the dogs slowly stand up and started running towards her again.

"What?! No way! They should be nothing more than dust!" Videl said, not being able to keep the shock and fear from her voice.

"VIDEL!!" Chris, Jill, Barry and Wesker were calling out to her.

Videl powered down and ran towards the other members with saiyan speed only slowing down to normal human speed when she was within reach of them.

"Go!" Videl shouted, as she gained up to them.

They stumbled through the trees, tripping on uneven ground as the killer dogs came on.

"**That was extremely stupid, what you did back there!" Bulma scolded.**

"Right now, I'm not worried about how stupid it was. I'm worried at the fact that I was a Super Saiyan when I released that energy wave. How the hell did they get up?! It was like it didn't even affect them!" Videl said angrily.

There was silence at the other end of the headset and Videl knew that everyone there was asking themselves the same question.

"There! Run for that house!" Chris shouted.

Videl saw the looming monstrosity back-lit by an early moon. It looked abandoned from the outside, the withered stone and wood of the giant mansion crumbling and dark. A massive outset front porch presented double doors.

"The Spencer Mansion" Videl whispered.

Videl actually heard the sound of snapping jaws behind her and fired at the sound. There was a gurgling sound as the creature fell. Videl squeezed the trigger again.

CLICK

"Shit! Empty!"

Videl quickly ejected the clip and fumbled through her utility belt for another one. Her fingers tightly gripped the clip as she brought it out and forced it into her gun and cocked it.

Videl turned to fire again but was met by one of the creatures lunging at her and pinning her to the ground. She instinctively brought up her left arm holding it at the creatures throat trying desperately to keep the creatures jaw from clamping itself around her neck, like it had with Joseph's. Videl brought her gun to the dogs head and fired. Blood, flesh and bone splattered everywhere and the dog's body collapsed. Videl quickly pushed it off her and stood, firing at the dogs. Half of the dogs fell but more kept joining onto the pack. Videl gave in and continued towards the mansion, quickly catching up with the rest of her team-mates.

Videl saw Jill reach the mansion first. She threw herself against the doors and as they crashed open. Brightness spilled out onto the stone steps of the porch.

'_Well, I'll be damned. It's open'_ Videl thought cracking a smile.

Jill turned and started firing at the creatures behind them, providing cover for the rest of the team as they ran for the opening in the darkness. They pilled into the mansion, Jill diving in last, and Barry throwing his bulk against the doors, wedging them shut against the snarls of the creatures. He collapsed against it, his face red and sweating as Chris found the doors dead bolt and slid it home.

Outside the dogs howled and scrabbled uselessly against the heavy doors.

Videl took a deep breath of the cool, quiet air that filled the already well-lit room and exhaled sharply as she stumbled over to the large staircase in the middle of the room and collapsed on the stairs.

"Videl are you okay?" Jill asked, as she ran over to Videl and knelt down in front of her. "You're pale"

"I'm ok" Videl replied between deep breaths.

"Well it definitely couldn't have been the run that done you in. You're the fittest one out of us and we're fine." Chris pointed out.

"I told you, I'm fine" Videl said standing up but instantly fell again only to be caught by Jill. "I just feel a little weak"

"Well you were taken down twice by those creatures, so I'm not surprised that you got the wind knocked out of you" Wesker said, with no emotion in his voice, as he stood by a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm fine guys, I just need a little rest" Videl reasoned.

"Ok, if you're sure" Jill said, who wasn't completely convinced.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like all my strength has been stolen from my body. It feels like I'm…human again. I can't feel the Saiyan part of me anymore. I need to go somewhere private so that I can ask Bulma about this. This is definitely not normal.'_

Videl took in her surroundings, feeling like she was some sort of character in a horror movie. Wild, horrifying dog-creatures, Joseph's death, their exhausting chase through the forest and now this.

'_At least this beats the hell out of being torn apart by those mutant dogs. God, Joseph I'm so sorry.'_

It was a palace, pure and simple. The room that they escaped into was easily bigger than Videl's entire apartment. The floor was tiled in grey flexed marble. Arched marble pillars supported the heavy wood balustrade of the upper floor. Wesker was crouched by the front door, examining one of the latches.

He stood up, his dark shades still in place. "The wood around the door is splintered. Someone broke in here before us."

"Maybe it was the Bravo team" Chris said, his voice full of hope.

"That's what I was thinking. Hopefully help will be on its way, that's if our little 'friend' Vickers, bothers to call it in" Wesker's voice dripped sarcasm.

Videl and Jill felt their anger grow. Brad had screwed up and left them to die. There was no excuse for what he did.

"How are we set for ammo?" Wesker asked, walking back towards the group.

Everyone ejected their clips and counted the rounds and the amount of magazines left in their utility belt. Jill had 3 rounds left in her clip and 5 magazines in her belt, 78 rounds in total. Chris had 69 left, Wesker, 65. Barry had 7 racked speed loaders and a handful of loose cartridges, 60 rounds in all.

"What about you Satan?" Wesker looked straight at Videl.

Videl ejected the clip, 2 rounds left. She slid the clip back home and reached into her utility belt. Her fingers ran across the magazines.

'_One, two, three.'_

"47 rounds in total, Sir" Videl replied, the colour slowly returning to her face.

'_And to think I left another 15 clips in the helicopter. Damn you Vickers! Of all of the times to live up to your nickname. You really are a chickenheart'_

Videl looked up at her team-mates and seen they anger and anguish on their faces. Each and every one of them was gona to tear Vickers a new one, the next time they saw him. Videl sighed and stood up. She was able to keep her balance this time, and headed to a door to her left.

"And where do you think you're going?" A scold voice asked from behind her.

"I'm going to have a look around. Maybe there's a phone we could use to call for back up. Plus the Bravo team could be hiding out here, and I'm gona look for them." Videl replied.

"I never ordered you to look for a phone or survivors"

"Screw your orders" Videl said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Did I stutter?"

"Now you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. You are stepping dangerously close to the edge, Satan. If I were you I'd watch where I take my next step." Wesker coldly said, walking towards Videl and stopping right in front of her.

"**Easy, Videl. Back-down"**

Videl didn't break eye contact with Wesker. "Well, Al. It's a good thing you're not me then isn't it." Videl took one step towards Wesker, and now she could see his eyes through his dark shades.

"If you want to say something to me then say it"

"Alright. I saw you." Videl started. "I saw you when Joseph was getting attacked. You waited. You just stood there while he was getting mauled by those dogs. You could have saved him but you let him die!"

There silence inside the mansion was deafening. The tension surrounding Wesker and Videl was almost unbearable. Chris took a step forward.

"Is this true?" He asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"There was nothing that I could do. I knew that I would be just wasting my bullets if I fired at an already dying man" Wesker replied coolly.

Videl's blood boiled within her veins. How dare he stand there and say that the only reason he didn't help their fallen team mate was because he didn't want to waste his ammo! Videl's hands clenched into fists, turning her knuckles white. Videl raised her right fist.

THUMP!!

The sound of something heavy sliding to the floor, somewhere close by, stopped Videl in her tracks. In unison, they all turned toward the single door on their right.

"Chris, check it out and report back her ASAP" Wesker ordered.

Chris nodded and started towards the door. His footsteps echoed through the mansion.

"Chris?" Jill called out just as his hand rested on the door knob. He turned on his heels to look at her. "Take care."

Chris gave Jill a lopsided grin, then raised his berretta and stepped through the door. Jill heard the ticking of a large clock and then he was gone, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Jill. He'll be fine" Barry said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Barry"

Wesker turned around getting ready to deal with whatever Videl had to throw at him. "Satan, you will not question my….What the?"

The place where Videl was standing was now empty. She was gone, and they hadn't heard a thing.

Wesker gritted his teeth. He was really going to have to do something about that kid or his plans would fail. An evil grin appeared on Wesker's lips. He may have just found a test subject to use against their newest experiment. He just needed her to survive that long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ, RE or Within Temptation

Videl quickly swept the room, making sure that no-one was watching her.

'_Who am I looking for? There's no-one else here except for us and maybe the Bravo team.'_

Videl took in her surroundings, there was a brightly burning fireplace centred in the middle of the wall. A couple of dark wood bookshelves stood against the left and right walls, two recliner seats sat directly in front of the fireplace with a small tale separating them. A large brown book sat on the small table, the name of the book was written down the spine in large gold letters, NECRONOMICAN.

'_Hey, I know this'_ Videl thought as she walked over to the table, picked up the book and started scanning the pages. _'The Book of Dead Names. What kind of person would want a book like this?'_

Videl set the book back down on the table, walked over to one of the recliners and sat down with her elbows resting on her knees.

"You guys still there?" Videl asked quietly through her headset.

"**Yeah we're still here"**

"Any ideas with what the hell is going on here?"

"**Sorry Videl but we haven't got a clue"**

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting you to know what was going on anyway. I just thought that I'd ask."

"**They seemed pretty worried about you back there. What happened? Are you ok?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except for the fact that I can't feel my Saiyan part of me anymore."

"**What do you mean?"**

"I don't know. It's just, as soon as I stepped into this mansion, I felt so weak. I almost passed out. My Saiyan abilities are gone. I can't feel it"

"**But that's impossible. It's a part of you. It can't be taken away only suppressed"**

"Is there any chance that this mansion could be suppressing my Saiyan side?"

"**It's possible"**

Videl sighed and leaned back into the recliner. "Thank God, that they just think that I got the wind knocked out of me"

"**You know that your boss is probably gona fire you after what just happened"**

"Screw him. He just stood there while Joseph was dying. He didn't do a god-damned thing!" Videl said angrily, and kicked the floor. That's when she noticed the blood stains on the carpet.

Videl knelt down to get a closer look. "You guys see this?"

"**Yeah, we see it. It looks like…"**

"Blood." Videl said as she reached forward and placed her index and middle finger on the blood stain. Videl looked at her fingers; the red liquid now running down her them, which meant only one thing. That the blood was recent.

FUMMP

Videl stood up and as fast as she could, grabbed the gun out of its holster and scanned the room. Nothing.

"Ok, I'm not going crazy you guys heard that didn't you?"

"**Yeah we heard it. But the sound didn't come from the room you're standing in. It was muffled."**

Videl looked around the room. To her left was the door she had entered from. Videl turned around and looked form the fireplace to the bookshelves and stopped. There was another door in this room. Videl walked towards the door, her gun still in hand. As she neared the door, Videl could she that it wasn't fully closed. With a deep breath, she tapped the door open with her foot, stepped into a hallway and almost gagged on the smell. Videl put her hand up to her nose to try and mask the smell.

"Oh my god" Videl coughed.

"**What's wrong?"**

"The smell in here. It's like rotting flesh."

The walls of the dim hallway were covered with green flicked wallpaper. Videl moved silently across the floorboards and turned a corner. A broad shouldered man was hunched over something on the ground; his body have hidden in shadow. The man looked like he was throwing up. His body shuddering, the sickening sound coming from the man. As Videl walked closer to the man she noticed that his clothes were tattered and stained, the back of his head patchy with sparse, scraggly hair. Videl instantly came to a halt, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The man wasn't throwing up. His was feasting on what lay under him. A body! A pool of blood surrounded the body on the floor. The man was eating a human being right off the floor. The sound of flesh being ripped from the body beneath the man was enough to make Videl want to run straight to a bucket, and throw up her last meal. Her instincts screamed at her to do something. Videl trained her berretta on the man's torso.

"Hold it, don't move!" Videl called out.

The man turned his head to Videl, stood up and started towards her, shuffling forward into the light. Videl gasped. The man's face was deathly pale. The only colour seemed to be from the blood smeared all over his face and his rotting lips. Pieces of dried skin hung from the man's cheeks. The man's eyes looked like dark wells and they glittered with hunger as his skeletal hands reached out for her.

A fine spray of crimson came from the man's chest as Videl fired two shots into the man's chest. With a deep groan, the man fell to the ground.

Videl stood for a moment and didn't move. Her gun still in the same position, when she shot the man dead. Images of the reports and newspaper clippings ran through Videl's head. The cannibal attack in Raccoon, all of them near the forest. Videl couldn't believe what she had just seen. Videl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The sound of movement knocked Videl back to her senses. She looked down at the man she had just killed or so she thought. The man was now twitching and clawing against the floor, slowly pulling himself towards her. Videl pulled the fired two more shots at the man.

CLICK

CLICK

"Shit" Videl stumbled back and fell into the door, she entered from and unaware that it had latched closed behind her. Videl quickly ejected her clip, slapped in a fresh one and fired three shots into the man's decaying head. Three dark holes opened in the man's skull, sending tiny rivers of blood down its face. The rotting man settled to the floor in a spreading red lake.

Videl had seen enough horror movies in her life to know what she was looking at, but still couldn't believe it.

'_Zombies. C'mon Videl snap out of it. That's fiction. This is real life.'_

"But still" Videl said out loud.

Videl didn't want to make any bets on the guy staying down, as she turned around to the door and turned the knob. The door didn't budge.

'_Shit. It must have locked behind me when that zombie, call it what it is, reached for me.'_

Videl looked ahead of her and noticed three doors further down the corridor. She carefully edged herself past the two bloodied bodies lying on the now crimson floorboards. Videl tried the door on her left but it was locked. There was a small engraving on the key plate. A sword. Videl ignored the door to her right. She wanted to find a way back to the front hall. Surely her team-mates must have the shots. There was another door on her left down the corridor. Videl hurried towards it and yanked open the door, falling straight into the arms of another one of those creatures. It's peeling fingers grasping at her as it lunged for her throat.

The zombie groaned as Videl emptied two point-blank shots into its gut. The zombie fell against her and she nearly gagged once again as she pushed it away. The body landed on the floor with a loud thud. Videl swallowed hard and the urge to gag slowly passed.

"**What were those things?" **Videl could hear the fear and disgust in Chichi's voice.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing" Videl said, in a shaky voice.

No matter how hard Videl tried to keep the fear from her voice, she had failed, because truthfully she was scared shitless. The hall she had stepped into was all dark wood and dim light.

"Great, why is it everywhere I seem to go in this damn place. The rooms are always dark and gloomy" Videl complained.

"**Videl"** Gohan asked through the headset, not being able to keep the concern from his voice. **"Are you okay?"**

Videl smirked. _'Am I okay? I was just attacked by two guys who looked like hell. One was eating a man and the other fell on top of me. Plus someone I cared about was just killed out in the woods by god-only-knows what those things were.'_

"Yeah, Gohan, I'm okay" Videl sighed.

"**Are you sure?"**

"Yeah, I'm just…" Videl sighed. "I'm worried about Jill, Chris and Barry."

Videl walked to a door on her left and turning the knob, locked. Videl squinted at the key plate on this door and wasn't all that surprised to see armour etched into it. Sword, armour – there was definitely a theme going on here.

"**I'm sure their fine. They are trained professionals remember"**

"Yeah I know, but if those 'things' caught them off guard…I gotta get back to them" Videl said as she quickly moved down the wide hall and turned a corner left.

Videl almost didn't see the slumped shoulders and blood-stained clothes of one of the creatures as she quickly edged to her right. The zombie was about 20 feet away.

'_I gotta save ammo. God only knows how many of these things there are throughout this hellhole'_

Videl watched the creature shuffle around the hall. She stayed close to the wall and slowly walked by the zombie. The sight she saw next stopped her in her tracks.

"Maybe this way wasn't such a good idea" Videl whispered quietly.

In front of her was a small group of the creatures. The zombies continued to shuffle around hungrily, looking for their next meal. The zombies were only a few feet away. Videl heard a gasping moan to her left. The zombie had noticed her and was now shuffling towards her, his arms reaching out. Videl turned to the sound of more gasping and moaning. The small group was now moving towards her as well as the zombie to her left.

"Shit" Videl cursed.

Videl looked around looking for an exit. Her eyes widened as she noticed a door behind the small group of creatures moving towards her. Videl stood and thought about her options as they zombies continued to shuffle towards her.

'_I could stay here and get eaten, run through the zombies and get dragged down or create a clear path'_

Videl took a deep breath and ran towards the group of zombies blocking the door. With one swift kick to the head, she took down the first zombie, followed by one well placed uppercut to the second zombie, which sent it reeling backwards into the third and fourth zombie knocking them down. Videl took this chance to her advantage as she front flipped over the fallen bodies, held her arms out and caught the fifth and sixth creatures by the throat and dragged them to the ground, landing with a loud thud. Videl quickly stood up, ran for the door and threw her whole body into it. The door burst open and she hit the ground. Videl saw the creatures slowly stand up and quickly kicked the door closed.

"That's was just plain wrong" Videl said, sounding very disgusted, as she stood up and brushed at her uniform.

Videl looked around at her new surroundings. She stood in a narrow corridor, the carpet and curtains done in basic tans and brown, wide windows showed only darkness. Display chests were lined against the wall. Videl walked over to one of the chests, only stopping to take a quick look at all the weird spectacles. Skulls, arm and leg bones, hands and feet.

"Ok, this I did not expect"

CRASH

The window behind her exploded, sending fragments of glass flying in all directions. A dark slimly form lunged into the hall. It was one of the dog-creatures from earlier. The creature growled at her, its teeth bright and dangerous.

Backed between two of the chests, Videl fired. The bullet missed the creature, the angle was wrong. The dog lunged at her. It hit her in the thighs, sending her slamming painfully against the wall. Videl fired five times as the smell of rotting flesh came over her. The first three bullets missed and hit the chests, splinters of wood falling to the floor. The last two bullets caught the creature in the chest and knocked it away. With a yelp the creature crumpled to the flood, blood staining the tanned carpet.

Videl relaxed and took a deep breath. She'd have bruises but at least she was alive. Videl ejected her clip, five rounds left; she slid the clip back into her gun. Videl couched down next to the creature, taking in the strange, exposed musculature and huge jaws. It had been too dark to get a good look at the things that had killed Joseph. But with the bright light of the hall, her first impression didn't change, it was a skinned dog.

She stood up and backed away, gazing at the row of windows in the hall. Obliviously they offered no protection from whatever was outside. The corridor took a sharp left and Videl quickly but cautiously continued down the hall.

The door at the end of the hall was unlocked. It opened into another hall, not as well lit as the first one. The first door to her right was locked. The door to her left opened into a small tiled bathroom, with no sign of it being recently used. Videl stepped back into the silent hallway and edged around another corner. The eerie silence was starting to get the better of her nerves.

Videl quietly sang to herself, a small smile creeping on her lips.

"The burning desire  
To live and roam free  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me

You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So where I am going, you won't be in the end  
I'm dreaming in colours  
Of getting the chance  
Of dreaming of trying the perfect romance

The search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind  
Help us were drowning  
So close up inside"

"**You've got a beautiful voice, Videl"** Gohan commented.

"Huh? What? Oh right, sorry. I didn't even realise that I was doing that." Videl said, she was glad that Gohan couldn't see her because she was blushing. "It just calms my nerves. My mom used to do it too."

"**Aww that's so cute"** ChiChi said.

Videl rolled her eyes. She neared the end of the corridor, two doors stood on either side of the wall facing each other. Videl took the door to her right and tried the handle, it was unlocked.

She stepped into a dark hall and saw one of the zombies, a hulking pale shadow standing next to a door. Videl raised her berretta at the decaying creature.

'_The head, aim for the head'_

The shots were incredibly loud and echoed through the hall. The first shot blew of the zombies left ear, the second punched a hole into its skull. Dark liquid ran down the zombies face and it fell to the ground.

There was a shuffling movement in the shadows at the back of the hall. Videl trained her gun on the darkness and waited for it to move closer. As the zombie cleared the corner, she fired. The first shot hit the zombie in the jaw, the second and third went clean through the zombie's skull. The zombie immediately fell into the darkness.

Videl ran to the back of the hall and turned a right, down a short passage that ended at a metal, rusted door.

The door slowly creaked open and a gust of cold wind swept across Videl's face. She stepped out into a covered walkway, a mosaic of green stone surrounded by high concrete walls. Ivy crept down from the arched openings. She hurried down the dim passage. She turned the corner and a stopped at another heavy looking door. Videl reached for the handle, it didn't budge. She looked at the keyhole, it was plugged. Someone had locked the door then blocked the keyhole.

There was some kind of diagram set into the concrete, made of dull copper, to the right of the door. There were four hexagonal impressions in the flat metal plate. Videl read the legend that was etched beneath.

WHEN THE SUN SETS IN THE WEST AND THE MOON RISES IN THE EAST, STARS WILL BEGIN TO APPEAR IN THE SKY AND WIND WILL BLOW TOWARD THE GROUND. THEN THE GATE OF NEW LIFE WILL OPEN.

"What the hell? You've got to be fricking kidding me! I don't have time for this bullshit!" Videl yelled as she punched the wall.

Pulling back her fist she saw a small crater where her fist was. Videl looked at her hand, her knuckles had already started to bruise and blood trickled down from the broken skin.

'_It was that damn mansion that was suppressing my Saiyan side. Maybe because I'm closer to the outside of the mansion that it's wearing off. But that doesn't get me anywhere. This is a dead-end so I have to enter the mansion again.'_

A lone howl rose in the distance and was quickly joined by echoing cries of the dogs near the mansion. There had to be dozens of those dogs out there, Videl realized that maybe escaping out the door probably wasn't the best idea.

Videl sighed heavily and started back into the mansion, trying to prepare herself for whatever other dangers lurked within the shadows of the mansion. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, Videl knew only one thing.

The S.T.A.R.S were trapped.

**The song that Videl sings is Utopia by Within Temptation**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I lost my laptop charger and only found it about two days ago. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or RE

CAW!

Videl turned and trained her berretta on the sound, the shriek echoing all around as the door closed behind her. She saw the source of the sound and relaxed.

"What the hell are they doing in here?"

Videl was still in the back part of the house and decided to check out a few other rooms before heading back to the main hall. Hopefully Chris, Jill and Barry were waiting for her. After what Wesker had done to Joseph or rather hadn't done, Videl really didn't give a damn about what happened to him.

The first door Videl had tried was locked with a helmet etched on the key plate. The second door had opened easily. With what she had seen and encountered in the mansion, Videl thought that she was ready for anything. The last thing she thought that she would see was a flock of crows, perched along the support bar for the track lighting that ran the length of the room.

The room she had entered was a viewing hall, nothing but portraits and paintings lining the inner wall. The floor was scattered with black feathers. There was something strange about these crows, they were seemed larger than normal crows and they were they stared at her with an intensity that was unnatural.

Videl shivered and turned back toward the door. There was nothing special in this room and the birds were giving her the creeps, so it was definitely time to move on.

She glanced at a few portraits on her way out, noticing that there were switches beneath the heavy frames – she assumed that they were for track lighting. A baby, a young man, the painting weren't awful but they weren't exactly inspired either.

Videl stopped at the door her hand resting on the handle. There was a small inset control panel set at eye level to the right of the door labelled 'spots'. She punched one of the buttons and a row of lights went out. Several crows barked their disapproval; Videl turned the light back on thinking.

'_If these are for the lights, then what are the switches beneath the portraits used for?'_

Perhaps there was more to this room than she originally thought. She walked to the first picture across from the door. A large painting of flying angels and clouds. The title was From The Cradle To The Grave. There was no switch beneath it, so she moved to the next painting.

It was a portrait of a middle aged man standing by the fireplace. It had to be painted during the late 40's early 50's. Videl flicked the switch beneath it and heard an electrical snap.

Behind her the crows exploded into screaming motion, rising from their perch. All she could hear was the beat of the wings as the crows swarmed at her.

"**VIDEL, RUN!!" **Came a voice from the other side of her headset, she wasn't sure who had said it and she didn't care.

Videl ran, the door seeming a million miles away, with her heart pounding at her chest. The first of the crows reached her as she grabbed the handle, its claws finding the soft skin at the back of her neck. There was a stab of pain behind her right ear, Videl swung at the air behind her as she was enveloped by the furious shrieks and was awarded when she felt her hand connected with something and the crow let go of her.

She jerked the door open and fell into the hallway, kicking the door closed. She sat there for a moment letting out a sigh of relief; none of the crows had gotten out. She touched the wound behind her ear and her fingers came back wet, but it wasn't too bad, the blood was already clotting.

"Now that was close" Videl laughed.

"**What set them off?"**

Videl thought for a moment. What had happened before the crows attacked? What had the controls done? She remember the snap of electricity when she flipped it, the sound of the spark –

"The perch" Videl said quickly.

"**What?" **

"I flipped the switch and it must have sent a current through the metal bar that the crows were perched on. Which means that someone spent a lot of their time on that trap."

"**You think there's something in that room?"**

"It's the only explanation I can think of. Why would they set up a unique trap like that if there was nothing to hide?" Videl sighed "I have to go back in"

"**And do what exactly? The crows are still in there Videl, one more wrong move and you're a dead."**

Videl closed her eyes and tried to think of the best way to avoid the crows.

'_I could stand in the doorway and take them out one at a time'_

Videl didn't really like that idea; she trusted her aim but didn't want to waste the ammunition.

_Only fools accept the obvious and go no further, use your brain, Vidy._

Videl smiled a little, it was her mother talking, and reminding her of the training she'd had before the S.T.A.R.S, before her mother's death. She may have been a full-blooded saiyan but Videl's mother knew that strength alone was never enough and not only did she train her body, she also trained her mind. Every riddle has more than one answer, Videl had been taught this time again and time again.

'_Killing the birds is way too obvious. Let's see, uh, switches and portraits...a little boy, a toddler, a yound man, a middle aged man._

Videl snapped her eyes open. "From Cradle to Grave."

Videl felt like an idiot once the solution had occurred to her. It was so simple. She stood up and dusted herself off and wondered how long it would take the crows to return to their post. She shouldn't have anymore problems uncovering the secret once they were settled.

"**You mind sharing?"**

"Sorry, no time"

Videl cracked the door open and listened to the whispering beat of the wings. She'd have to be more careful this time pushing the wrong button in this house could prove deadly.

Videl slid the heavy copper crest with the engraved star into its position on the diagram, above the three other openings. It settled into place with a light _click_.

"One down. Three to go" Videl said, smiling triumphantly.

The crows had her walk through the hall of paintings as she solved the puzzle. There had been six portraits in all, cradle to grave- from a new born baby to a rather stern looking old man. The final painting had been a death scene, a pale man lying in a state, surrounded by mourners. When she flipped the switch on that one, the painting had actually fallen off the wall. Behind it had been a small, velvet-lined opening that held the copper crest. She left the hall without anymore trouble.

"**That's my girl. Using her head" **Gohan said proudly. **"How'd ya know that would work?"**

"It was something my mom taught me before she died" Videl replied, as she inhaled the night air before stepping back inside the mansion. "That I should open my eyes once in a while and take a good look around. Only fools accept the obvious."

"**Not bad advice"**

"Yeah, no matter what I could always count on my mom. Plus she was always able to keep my dad in line." Videl said sadly, she really missed her mom. She continued walking down familiar hallways; she was heading back to the front hall to see if anyone was there.

"**I'm sorry, Vi. I know how much you miss her"**

"Na, don't worry about it. I'm fine with it." Videl lied.

Gohan knew that she was lying. He could always see the pain in her eyes and hear it in her voice whenever she talked about her mother but he decided to let it go. Now wasn't the time to bring anything up. He would have to wait until she got home.

"**Hey, where are you going anyway?"**

"Back to the front hall, I'm hoping that the team may have…." Videl stopped and stood still.

"**What's wrong?" **Bulma was the one talking to her now.

"Shhh"

Videl slowly turned around, straining her eyes and ears. She could have sworn she heard someone scream. She quickly whipped to her right, there it was again. She knew that voice, it was Jill, and she was in trouble. She ran to the closest door to her right and turned the knob, locked.

"Shit, shit, shit" Videl cursed, she heard Jill scream out for help once more.

She stood back and planted her right foot to the door; it burst open sending splinters of wood into the air. She didn't care what was behind these doors anymore; her number one priority right now was her friend. The screams were becoming louder as Videl continued bursting through doors, kicking them down was taking up to much time so now she was throwing her shoulder into them, and running through zombie infested rooms and hallways.

"JILL?!" Videl shouted. "JILL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

The only answer came from another scream of help.

"JILL! HOLD ON! IM COMING!!"

Videl was now running as fast as her legs would let her. Her shoulder ached and she was pretty sure that it was almost on the verge of dislocation. Still she ignored the pain as the screams became louder until she was sure that Jill was in the next room. With a loud crash and a painful pop, the door swung open and slammed against the wall and Videl grabbed her left shoulder. It was definitely dislocated now. She towards the door the screaming was coming from.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Jill pleaded while banging on the door.

"JILL?!" Videl shouted. "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! DOWN GONA SHOOT IT DOWN! READY?!"

BANG BANG BANG

Videl fired three rounds into the door lock and threw open the door. She could now see what Jill was screaming about. The ceiling was quickly descending to the ground, it was only about four or five foot from the ground and still moving. She crawled into the middle of the room where Jill was, and reached out with her right hand.

"Jill! Take my hand!"

Jill grabbed her hand and Videl dragged them both from the room just as the ceiling hit the floor with a thud. Jill sat against the wall, still in shock. While Videl lay on the carpet breathing heavily.

"Are….You….Alright?" Videl struggled between breaths.

Jill looked down at her friend. She now had a good look at the state she was in. Videl's hair was meshed up, her fitted t-shirt clung to her body from sweat, blood was trickling out from the wounds that covered her arms, hands, neck and face and her shoulder looked painfully swollen, to top it all off, she was breathing like she had just ran a marathon ten times. Jill pushed herself from the wall and over to her partner.

"Am I alright?" Jill said kneeling beside Videl. "Look at yourself, you look like hell and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

Videl lazily waved her right hand and smiled. "I'm...ok, could use...a beer though."

"I think we all could." Jill smiled.

"I think…I hurt…my shoulder." Videl winced as she tried to move her left arm.

Jill looked from Videl to her shoulder, to the broken doors in front of her then back to Videl. "What did you do? Throw your shoulder into every door that got in your way?"

"Only the ones…that led me this way, I heard…you scream and I ran"

"Well that was extremely stupid"

"**I agree with Jill on that one" Bulma said through the headset.**

Videl smirked. "It took too long to kick them down. Anyways if I hadn't of…you would be a Jill sandwich right now."

"Argh, don't talk about food. I haven't ate since about 7:00am and I'm starved" Jill groaned.

"Thank you" Jill said, after a moment of silence and Videl's breathing became normal again. "I really owe ya one"

Videl turned her head to look at Jill. "You really wana pay me back? Then put my shoulder back into place."

"Videl, I…"

"There's nothing to it. Just put one hand on my dislocated shoulder the other on my side and when I push against, you push against me. Ok?"

Jill merely nodded and stood up to be joined by a very shaky Videl. Jill put her hands where Videl told her and stood her ground.

'_Ahh man, this is gona hurt'_

"Ok ready?" Videl asked.

"As I'll ever be"

"Ok, on three. One. Two. Three."

There was a loud crack and Videl dropped to the ground holding her shoulder, breathing heavily once again, her eyes tightly closed and her jaw was tensed.

"Oh my god! Videl, I'm so sorry, I didn't do it right. I…" Jill quickly said.

"No, no…You did good" Videl opened her eyes to see Jill staring at her, confusion written all over her face. "See"

Videl smiled, stood up and lifted her left arm to show that it was indeed back in its socket. "What you think it doesn't hurt when you put your shoulder back in place?"

Jill walked over to Videl and wrapped her arms around the young woman, holding her tightly. Videl returned the hug, and then stepped away.

"What was that for?" Videl asked.

"For still being alive." Jill simply answered.

"What? You think I'm gona let some stupid, creepy mansion have the satisfaction of wasting me? Hell no! There are still a couple of guys in prison that I promised a re-match to" Videl grinned.

Jill smiled. "You'll never change"

"Damn right, I won't" Videl smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark shadow loomed over the corner of a wall. The shadow had watched the entire incident from where Videl blasted trough the door holding her shoulder till now.

'_Maybe I should give that kid some of her strength back. I don't want her to die too quickly. I want to see how she fairs against my greatest creation. But I need a little help' _The dark shadow thought. _'Now where is Burton?'_

The dark shadow quietly walked away from Jill and Videl, neither of them knowing that they were being watched and betrayed by their leader or exactly how bad their day was about to get.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ME: WOW!! I ACTUALLY UPDATED!! Sorry it took so long, I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Bye!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or RE

They stood in the empty front hall, Jill pacing the carpet in front of the stairs and Videl standing by the banister with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes closed. The massive lobby was a cold and empty as Videl had first seen it.

"Ya know your gona burn a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that" Videl commented, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, well I'm pissed"

"I know so am I" Videl opened her eyes to look at Jill and sighed. "Look we're can't just sit here. Why don't we see if we can find Chris or Barry?"

Jill stopped pacing at the mention of Chris and Videl noticed this.

"Dude, you got it bad" Videl laughed.

Jill turned to Videl and looked at her, wondering what the hell she was going on about. "What?"

"Chris. You got it bad for him"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do and don't even try to lie to me. I also know that you're scared to go any further because it could ruin what you guys already have. But you have to trust me on this" Videl walked towards Jill and stood in front of her, so that Jill would be able to see that she wasn't lying. "Chris loves you."

Jill just stood there. She tried to talk but found herself unable to.

"Jill you have to tell him how you feel, before it's too late."

"How do you that he…" Jill asked, finally getting her voice back.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you" Videl answered with a smirk. "And he told me"

Jill sighed. "Right now isn't the time for this kid."

"And when exactly is the right time?" Videl said, getting a little pissed off. "We're trapped in a huge mansion, crawling with god-only-knows-what those things are, were we could all be dead within the next half hour and you're telling me this isn't the time to tell someone how you feel?"

"Experiments" Jill interrupted.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Their experiments. At least I think they are." Jill reached into her vest and pulled out a book, it was a journal, and handed it to Videl. "I found this in one of the rooms."

Videl took the book, sat on the stairs and flipped through to the last few entries.

**May 10****th****: One of the higher ups assigned me to take care of a new experiment. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it…tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating it.**

**May 11****th****: At around 5AM, Scott woke me up. Scared the shit out of me, too. He was wearing a protective garment that looked that a space suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab. I knew something like this would happen. Those assholes in Research never rest, even at night.**

**May 12****th****: I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skins getting grimy and it feels itchy all over. The god-damned dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw 'em.**

**May 13****th****: Went to the infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.**

**May 14****th****: Found another blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dog's pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird. Then I realised some of them had escaped. If anybody finds out I'll have my head handed to me.**

**May 15****th****: My first day off in a long time and I fell like shit. Decided to go visit Nancy anyway, but when I tried to leave the estate, I was stopped by the guards. They said the company's ordered that no-one leaves the grounds. I can't even make a phone call – all the phones have been ripped out! What kind of bullshit is this?**

**May 16****th****: Rumour's going around that a researcher who tried to escape last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now. I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotting flesh fell off. Wasn't till I realised the smell was making me hungry that I was violently sick.**

The writing became shaky. Videl turned the page and could barely read the last few lines; the words were scrawled across the page.

**May 19****th****: Fever gone but itchy. Hungry and eat doggy food. Itchy itchy Scott came ugly face so killed him. Tasty.**

**4/ Itchy. Tasty.**

The rest of the pages were blank.

Videl stood up and handed the book back to Jill. "Okay so apart from the fact that you're completely changing the subject, I think you're right. I mean it's the only explanation of what's going on here." She sighed heavily. "Which means that we're in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"So far the only thing I've came up against is the dogs and…" Jill trailed off.

"Zombies?" Videl finished. "Yeah me too, except I was attacked by crows right before I heard you scream."

"Crows? In the mansion?" Jill asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't ask. So what do you think we are up against here?"

"I don't know. Some kind of infection?"

"A virus? They have been testing it on animals, so it has to be something along the lines of that."

"You think that we could already be infected?"

Videl shook her head. "No, I don't. If it was airborne then we would be facing giant cockroaches or killer flies but so far the only things that are infected are the dogs, crows and humans…as far as we know anyway. I think it's in the blood, so unless we get scratched or bitten by those things, I think we're fine."

"I guess we're moving to plan B then" Jill smiled at Videl.

"What's plan B?"

"Hell if I know. Why don't you look and see if you can dig up some more information while I look for the others?"

Before Videl could even answer her, Jill was already walking towards the door that Chris had entered when they had first entered the mansion. "Good luck, Videl."

--

Videl walked down another dark corridor. She knew that there were some of those experiments in here; she could smell the rotting flesh as soon as she opened the door.

The closer she got to the rotting creature, the worse the smell. She stepped over the first body, taking in shallow breaths. As she got to the second corpse, she froze staring at the stretched out headless form covered in blood.

Videl studied the features of the face that lay a foot away. "Kenneth Sullivan." She whispered as she took a step away from the lifeless body.

Anger burned through her veins as she stared at the fallen Bravo member. She finally turned away, striding purposefully towards the door to the far end of the corridor. She was checking every room and every corridor for any possible way to get down to the lab that the journal had mentioned. Killing creature that got in the way of her search.

Her team-mates, her friends, weren't going to have died here for nothing; Videl would see to it, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Videl heard something like breaking glass and stood perfectly still, listening. The long corridors and the unusual floor plan made finding the source of sounds in the mansion impossible.

She sighed, taking one last look at the book-lined sitting room at the top of the stairs. She had already checked three other rooms, and found nothing of interest. A bedroom with two bunks, and office, and an unfinished den with a fireplace.

"Bulma is there any chance that you can get the floor plans of this place?"

"**I could try but even if I did get the floor plans, it is supposed to be just a mansion. I don't think that they would include that lab that you're looking for."**

"It's still worth a shot. I feel like I'm not getting anywhere and time is running out." Videl said as she opened another door. It led to a small tiled bathroom.

'_Might as well wash some of this blood off me.'_

She slid her gun into its holster and stood by the small sink and turned the warm tap, water flowed into the sink. Videl splashed the water onto her face and rubbed the back of her neck. Soon the water running down the sink turned red as she washed the blood off her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair, leaving small strands of hair hanging over her face.

She opened the mirror cabinet, in search for some bandages to wrap over her hand. Luckily there was one roll left on the bottom shelf. She quickly wrapped it over her right hand and tied the ends together.

Videl sighed and closed the cabinet. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stared into her eyes. God did she hate her eyes; they reminded her of her mothers. She hung her head and sighed.

'_Mom, I need you…'_

"Argh!" Videl shouted.

She was interrupted from her train of thought by one of the zombie creatures tackling her. She hadn't even heard it come towards her. With the gun still in its holster, Videl fell into the empty bath with the creature on top of her. Its mouth reaching for her flesh.

"Get off me!" Videl grunted.

Either she was getting stronger or those things were getting weaker, Videl was able to kick the zombie off her and quickly reached for her berretta and sent two burning hot pieces f metals straight through the zombie's skull. She sat in the bath, trying to return her heart rate to normal.

"Hey. You find the floor plans yet?" She asked, climbing out of the bath tub.

"**Yeah I did, erm, lets see. If you exit from the bathroom, just past the next door there should be a U-shaped corridor that angles back along the front hall balcony. The corridor is connects to two other rooms, one is a dead end and the other is locked."**

Videl drew her berretta, taking a moment to clear her mind before stepping into the corridor. She noticed the smell before she actually saw the zombie further down the corridor, crumpled to the floor. Hearing a door closing somewhere close by, she smiled and hurried down the gloomy hall, eager to see another familiar face.

As she neared the corner, a fresh wave of decay washed over her and the fallen creature at her feet grabbed at her shoe, clutching her ankle with surprising strength. It's peeling skeletal fingers scrabbled weakly trying to get a firmer grip.

Instinctively Videl brought her other foot down on the back of its head, the treads sliding across the skull with a sickening wet sound. The creature kept clawing at her oblivious to the pain. The second and third kicks, hit the back of its neck and on the fourth the creature's vertebrae snap beneath her foot. With a choking, liquid sigh the creature settled to the carpet.

Videl stepped over the limp body and walked down the corridor, until she was met by two heavy set doors.

"Ok, which one?" Videl asked as she stood between the two doors.

"**The one to your left should be open"**

"Should be?"

Videl walked towards the door Bulma requested, there was a picture of armour over the key plate. She gripped the handle and was rewarded by soft click.

There was no-one inside the well-lit room but she hesitated, suddenly reluctant to continue her search for whoever else was wandering the area. Two walls of the large chamber were lined with full suits of armour, eight at each side and there was a small display case at the back - not to mention a large red switch.

Curious, Videl walked into the room and headed for the glass fronted display, the silent, lifeless guards seeming to watch her every move.

"**Their kinda creepy" **Bulma said.

"Yeah…" Videl replied walking towards the large red switch set into the middle of tiled floor. _'Ok, so what now? Am I supposed to push that button thinking that it will open the case – and then what?'_

"**Videl, be careful. It could be another one of the mansions traps." **Gohan warned.

She looked from the switch to the display case and back again. '_…every riddle has more than one answer.'_

Videl grinned suddenly. "Why push the button at all?"

She crouched down next to the case and took a firm grip on the barrel of her handgun. With a single firm _tap_, the glass cracked, thin lines spidering away for the impact. She used the butt of her gun to knock out a thick chunk and reached carefully inside.

She withdrew a hexagonal copper crest, engraved with a smiling sun. She smiled back at it, pleased with her solution. "Apparently some of the mansions tricks can be worked around, providing that I ignore a few rules of fair play."

Videl weighed her options, she could help look for the remaining S.T.A.R.S, look for information on what the hell was going on or find an escape route for her and the team.

As much as she wanted to get out of this hellhole and take a warm hot bath with _her_ demi-saiyan. She decided that it would be best to find an escape route, find the team, gather information then get the hell out of there.

Her decision made, Videl gripped the crest tightly and hurried back the way she came. She didn't know what they would be escaping to, but anything had to be better than what they would leave behind.

--

After placing the sun crest, Videl decided to go upstairs for any signs of Chris or Barry.

She climbed a set of stairs, a single door was all that occupied the small space between the walls and the stairs, and it was unlocked. She checked her berretta before stepping inside.

It was a large attic, as plain and unassuming as the rest of the mansion. Wooden support beams extended from the floor to the sloping ceiling and other than a few boxes and barrels against the walls and a window looking out over the forest, it was empty.

Videl walked further in, her guard up as she scanned for movement. At the other side of the long room was a partial wall standing several feet from the back of the attic. Peering over the wall, she noticed a large jagged hole. With a strange, musky smell like one of a wild animal, she turned her head in disgust.

"God, that stinks…."

A soft sliding noise came from inside the hole, stopped Videl in mid-sentence. Slowly edging away from the hole, she trained her weapon - a dark cylinder shot out of the opening lightening fast. It hit the wall inches from her leg, wood crunching from the impact.

Videl stumbled away as the giant reptile reared back, pulling more of its long, dusky body out of the wall. Hissing, it raised up, lifting its head as high as her chest and exposing dripping fangs.

She back-flipped twice trying to create some space between her and the snake, and fired. The snake let out a strange cry as bullets tore through its head and gaping mouth.

It dropped back to the floor and whipped itself towards her with a single waving push of its muscular body, at least twenty feet long. Videl dived to her left as the snake launched forwards, just barely saving herself from getting bitten or eaten.

A sharp pain erupted on her left side as she was sent flying across the room and through the attic window with high force. Her body hit the tiles as she slid down the side roof, catching the guttering just as she was about to plunge three stories to her death.

It was raining heavily and she was soaked in seconds but that was the least of her worries. Her gun had fallen out of her hand when she hit the roof and it was now resting opposite her in the guttering, with the flowing rain water threatening to take it from her.

Videl looked down, she couldn't even see the ground with how dark it was but she was sure that without her saiyan abilities, the fall would surely kill her. She grunted as she pushed herself up, trying desperately to get onto solid ground. A loud crash from above her, signalled that the snake was intending to finish her off. Tiles cracked and slid of the roof as the large snakes body whipped its way slowly towards her.

The snake once again launched itself towards her. Videl let go of the roof with her right hand manuvering her body away from the vicious reptile. Hissing violently, the snake launched towards her again, this time she grabbed the guttering with her right and let her left hand go.

A loud crack sound echoed through the area, as the guttering started to give way under the pressure. Videl held on for her life as the guttering was now at a 130 degree angle. Water washed over as she slid down the edge of the guttering. A sound of metal on metal came with the sound of flowing water.

Videl's eyes snapped open. HER GUN! It was now within her reach as she whipped her right hand forward grabbing it and pointing it as the snake whipped towards her once again.

"**VIDEL!! THE EYES!! SHOOT THE EYES!!" **Bulma screamed when the reptile was only a couple of feet from her.

Videl aimed her berretta and fired at the snakes eyes until her magazine was empty. Each round had found its target, piercing the eyes and sending green liquid down the snakes face.

The snake fell and the cold, heavy body went limp. Now slowly sliding off the roof and falling until it the ground with a soft _thump. _

Videl groaned as she heaved her body onto the roof and slowly climbed her way towards the shattered wall. Once she was inside the attic, she collapsed to the floor breathing heavily and cursing at herself for being so damn stupid for not noticing the snake's tail when it sent her barrelling through the window.

"**Videl, are you okay?" **Once again it was Gohan's voice, filled with worry.

"Yeah….I'm..fine..just..a little..sore" Videl replied between breaths, couple of bruised ribs maybe, but so what? She'd literally been inches from being snake chow. "Hey..Bulma?"

"**Yeah?" **Replied a feminine voice

"Thanks"

Bulma smiled. **"My pleasure. I hate snakes"**

Videl laughed as she struggled to her feet. God was she tired, sore as hell and not to mention soaking bloody wet, but she would never tell them that. She finally stood, locking her knees. She replaced the empty clip in her gun with a fresh new one and checked her side.

"Shit…"

The snake's tail had completely torn through her clothing exposing her quickly bruising skin. Pressing her hand lightly against her left side, she took a deep breath and walked out of the cold attic. Hearing ChiChi yelling in the background something about a large creepy-thingy attacking her future daughter and almost robbing her of grandchildren.

Videl smiled as she closed the attic door behind her, suddenly realizing that although she never cared before, she now absolutely hated snakes.

--

**OoOoOoOoOo Writer's block!!**

**Better now :D**

**xoxo 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or RE

Videl stopped by the back stairs trying to think of her next move. Her shoulder, ribs and hand hurt although it was starting to feel a lot less painful as the time went by. She sighed heavily and counted her rounds, when she left the attic she down to about twenty, luckily she found a couple of clips while rummaging through a drawer in a room. Now she was close to sixty.

"Still not enough" Videl whispered.

"**Hi honey, how are you holding up?" **Chichi's motherly voice came through the headset.

"Better now that everything doesn't hurt so much. Where are the boys?"

"**Goku took them outside to train. After they saw you get attacked by those creatures, he thought he would a better idea they didn't watch."**

"Good. I don't want either to start having nightmares about all of this, because I know that I sure as hell will once I get outa here."

"**Don't worry about that just make sure that you get out of there in one piece"**

"Unless the rest of the team get out first, I aint leaving."

"**Videl, don't be stupid. The longer you stay inside that place the more you increase your chances of being killed!"**

"You don't get it. They're not just my team-mates, their my friends and I am _not_ leaving without them."

"**Mom, just leave it. She's not going to change her mind, no matter how hard you try." **Gohan said softly to his mother.

"Thanks Gohan."

"**No problem. Just you make sure that you keep your promise." **Gohan replied.

"Have you _ever _known me to break a promise? As long as I don't run into anymore snakes, I think I'll be fine." Videl lightly laughed.

Videl took a deep breath and noticed that something was different. She looked around uncertainly trying to figure out what her senses were telling her.

"The air feels different."

"**Different? How?"**

"It's warmer, just a little and the air isn't quite as stale. It feels like someone opened a window or a…" Videl thought for about a millisecond before something clicked in her head. "A door."

Videl turned and jogged down the stairs, suddenly anxious to check the puzzle lock. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she saw that the door connecting one hall to the next was standing open. She could hear the faint sound of crickets, and feel the fresh night air washing over her washing away the muskiness of the mansion.

She hurried to the dark corridor and hooked a right, trying not to get her hopes up. Another sharp right, she was running at almost full speed, for a human anyway. She could see the door that lead to the covered walkway standing open.

As she rounded the corner of the stone path, she let out a short triumphant laugh when she saw the four placed crests next to the open door. A warm breeze flowing through the room, the rain had obviously stopped. The metal door on the opposite wall was standing open, and she could see the dark sky.

The first thing Videl noticed when she stepped outside was the sound of rushing water over the soft forest noises that filled the cooling air, like a waterfall. The second and third, were the bodies of the two doors that lay across the stone path, shot to death. She edged out into a high walled courtyard, low hedges set into brick planters on either side. Across the open space was a barred iron gate just past an island of shrubs; to her left, a straight path overshadowed by the ten-foot-high brick walls that bordered it. The gentle waterfall sound seemed to come from that direction, though the path ended abruptly in a metal a few feet high.

Videl hesitated, looked back at the arched, rust gate in front of her and then at the curled bodies of the mutant dogs. They were both closer to the gate than the walkway, and assuming they'd been killed while attacking, the shooter would have been heading in that direction - there was a sudden sound of water splashing wildly, making the decision for her. She turned and ran towards the walk hoping to catch a glimpse of what was making the noise.

She reached the end of the stone path and leaned over the gate – then drew back a little, surprised by the sudden drop off. There were no stairs, the gate opened to a tiny platform elevator and a huge, open courtyard, twenty feet below.

The splashing was off to the right, and Videl looked down and across the wide yard just in time to see a shadowy figure walk through the waterfall, disappearing behind the curtain of water.

"What the hell?"

She stared at the small waterfall, blinking, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. The splashing had stopped as soon as the person disappeared and she was sure that she wasn't hearing things – which meant that there was a hidden passage behind the waterfall.

'_Great, that's just what this place needs. God knows I didn't get enough of that inside.'_

The controls for the one-man lift were on a metal bar next to the rusting gate, the platform itself, down in the courtyard. Videl toggled the power switch, but nothing happened. She'd have to get down another way. She looked down at the narrow shaft, an inset square only three feet across and open on the side facing the yard.

"**You sure that's safe enough?"** Bulma asked.

"Sure, I mean coming up would be a bitch, but getting down? Piece of cake."

She could crouch her way down in a minute or less, using her back and legs to support her weight. A disturbing thought occurred to her – if the person who'd gone through the waterfall _was _one of the S.T.A.R.S, how had they known that the passage was even there?

A question she did not want to linger over. Videl pushed the gate opened and carefully descended down the shaft.

--

Videl stood at the edge of an open pit in the dank tunnel, staring at the door on the other side. The pit was too wide to safely jump, even though she felt faster and stronger after leaving the mansion, she knew that she couldn't take the chance. She'd have to go back and try the door by the ladder.

Her frustrated quickly turned to a shiver. The damp chill coming from the stone walls would have been bad enough without her being dripping wet. _'For the second god-damn time today!' _

A glint of metal caught her gaze as she turned. She peered down at it, brushing a strand of wet hair out of her eyes. It was a small iron plate set into the stone, a six-sided hole about the size of quarter at the center. She looked back at the door thoughtfully.

"**Maybe it works as a bridge or lowers stairs?"**

"Maybe..."

It didn't matter, since she didn't have the object it required, it was a good as a dead end. Besides it was unlikely that whoever it was that she saw come down her before her, got across.

Videl walked back through the twisting passage toward the entrance to the tunnel. It appeared that there was a whole network of tunnels under the estate. The walls were rough and uneven but the sheer amount of work that had gone into creating the underground path was quite amazing.

She reached the metal door by the ladder, pulled it open - and froze, feeling a rush of mixed emotions as Barry Burton whirled around to face her, revolver in hand.

"Barry?"

He quickly lowered is weapon, looking as shocked as she felt – and just about as wet too. His t-shirt clung to his broad shoulders and his short hair plastered to his skull.

"Videl! How did you get down here?"

"Same way you did apparently. But how did you know-?"

He held up his hand, shushing her. "Listen."

They stood in a tense silence, Videl looking up and down the stone corridor and failing to hear whatever it was that Barry had heard.

"I thought I heard something." He said. "Voices…Anyway I'm glad you're here. Let's check around and see what we can dig up."

Videl nodded, but decided to keep a close eye on Barry. She trusted him but something was different, in spite of his words he didn't look all that happy to see her. _'Watch and wait' _her mind whispered. For now, there was nothing else she could do.

Barry kept is colt up as he lead Videl through several twisting passages, hoping that he knew where he was going. She sighed inwardly as she realized how fed up she was with this whole damned mission. She hoped that there weren't too many more twists and turns –

"Hello? Who's there?" A deep, familiar voice shouted from somewhere ahead of them.

"Enrico?" Videl called out.

"Kid? Is that you?"

Videl ran the last few steps to the corner and around, Barry right behind her. The Bravo Team leader was alive, and had somehow ended up down here. She rounded the next corner and saw him sitting against the wall, the tunnel widening out and ending in a shadowy alcove.

"Hold it! Stop right there!"

She froze, staring down the barrel of the beretta he had pointed at her head. He was injured, blood seeping from his leg into a puddle on the cold ground.

"Are you with anyone?" His dark eyes were narrowed with suspicion, his semi-automatic unwavering.

"Barry is here too…Enrico, what happened? What's all this about?"

As Barry stepped out from behind the corner, Enrico stared at both of them for a long moment, his gaze darting back and fourth nervously and then he sagged, lowering his gun as he fell back against the wall. Videl and Barry hurried over, crouching beside the wounded Bravo leader.

"I'm sorry," He said weakly. "I had to make sure…"

It was as though defending himself had taken the last of his strength. His face was pale and his trousers were soaked with blood.

"The whole thing was a set-up," he breathed. "I got lost, I climbed the fence, saw the tunnels…found the paper…Umbrella knew, all along…"

"Hold on Enrico, your gona be ok…"

Enrico interrupted Videl by placing his hand on her arm. "They wanted someone strong enough…someone to…test their greatest creation on….a fight…to see who was…better…" He took another deep breath. "Those things….the dogs..creatures…their nothing compared to…what's coming…no-one can stop it…"

Barry looked grief stricken his face almost as white as Enrico's. "Who do they want to fight the creature?"

Enrico stared deep into Videl's eyes and she knew the answer before he even said it. "You."

"There's a traitor in the S.T.A.R.S" He whispered. "He told me…"

BAM! BAM!

Enrico's body jumped as two holes suddenly appeared in his chest, silencing him. Through the echo of the gunshots, running footsteps clattered away down the corridor behind them.

Barry launched to his feet and sprinted around the corner as Videl helplessly squeezed Enrico's twitching hand. She fell back in the wall, staring at the ground, tears in her eyes, threatening to fall as Barry's footsteps faded away.

"This is all my fault." Videl said in a low, defeated tone.

"**No, it's not. There's no way you could have kn-"**

She caught of the speaking voice by removing her headset and placing it down beside her. She knew that Gohan meant well but she couldn't deal with that right now. She just sat there staring into nothingness as all of today's events ran through her head.

The deaths of men, women, children, the Bravo Team, and the S.T.A.R.S. It was all her fault.

They had created this virus and infected living things causing them to mutate in order to bring her here. And for what? For her to fight some, in the words of Enrico, unstoppable creature to see who was better!

Anger burned through her veins. If she wanted to end this, she had to stop screwing around and wasting time. She turned towards Enrico, his eyes were still open and his face was contorted with fear. He had seen his killer, right at the last second, but it was too late. She placed her hand over his eyes and slowly brought it down over his face, guiding his eyelids until they shut then removed her hand.

"God, Enrico. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this. None of you did. Your death won't be in vain. You warned me about what was to come. I will fight this thing and win! I swear to you" Videl said defiantly, hoping that where ever he was, he could hear her.

She bowed her head and said a silent prayer from him and the rest of her fallen friends. Completely forgetting that even though she took the headset off, everyone on the other could still see and hear her. She gritted her teeth trying desperately to hold the tears back.

After a long moment she succeeded and leaned over to grab her headset. She took a deep breath before placing it back on. Waiting for someone to speak up with some bullshit speech about how it wasn't her fault. But nothing came, only silence. _'They must have figured out that no matter what they said, it wouldn't make a god-damn difference. This is my fault and they know it.'_

Videl stood up and walked away. Thinking of who the traitor was, Enrico had managed to get out the word _he _but that didn't narrow things down except for her and Jill all of the S.T.A.R.S were male. She ruled out Chris, he knew that something was up since the start, just like her. Barry had been with her when Enrico was murdered. Brad Vickers simply wasn't the type to do anything dangerous, and Joseph and Kenneth were dead- _'which leaves Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, and…' _Videl let out a small snarl.

"Albert-fucking-Wesker!"

She knew that it had to be him. First of all he didn't want them going anywhere near the mansion in the first place. He was able to them which direction to run when they were chased by the dogs out in the forest, even though it was dark as night. His reaction to her when she said that she was going off alone to find the Bravo Team. His overall bloody reaction to this mission. He had to be the behind it! It made too much sense not to!

She finally reached the door. She leaned down and tightened her boots. When he shot Enrico, he could have easily taken out her and Barry. She eased opened the metal door, listening and then edged out into the dim tunnel, staying close to the wall. The corridor was unlit, she headed back the way she came, the darkness was a perfect place for an ambush.

A low, grinding rumble reverberated through the heavy stone walls, a sound like something big moving. It reminded her of Gohan's stomach when he was hungry, and for the first time in hours, she cracked a smile. Videl used the sound as cover as she ran towards the next metal door just as the rumbling stopped. She slipped back into the tunnel where she'd run into Barry.

'_What the hell was that?'_

She thought of the roof that had nearly crushed Jill. Maybe the tunnels were rigged too; she didn't want to die before she had a chance to avenge her friends. _'Wait, what?' _Videl stopped and thought for a second. _'The pit, the door and the hexagonal hole.' _She decided that she should check that area again, maybe the killer or Wesker (she was sure that they were on it the same), had the tool it required and the noise she heard had come from him operating it.

She reached for the door that would lead her back and stopped, her head cocked to catch the strange sound coming from the tunnel behind her. It was loud whatever it was.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

That sound she knew. Footsteps, headed in her direction, it was either Barry or someone built like him. They were heavy, plodding but too far apart, too…deliberate. _'I need to get out of here now!' _She grabbed the metal latch and ran into the next tunnel, not caring how much noise she made. Her instincts were _never _wrong, they had saved her ass every time she got into trouble and now they were telling her to run like hell. She took several steps down the stone corridor, away from the ladder that you lead her back up to the courtyard. She forced herself to slow down and took a breath. She couldn't just keep running ahead either, there were other dangers than the one she left behind – the door opened behind her.

Videl turned, raising her beretta – and stared in horror at the thing standing before her. It was huge, shaped like a man, but the resemblance stopped. Naked but sexless, its entire muscular body was covered with pebbled amphibious skin, shaded a dark green. It hunched over, so that it's impossibly long arms touched the floor, both of its hands and feet tipped with thick brutal claws. Tiny light-coloured eyes peered out at her from a flat reptilian skull.

It turned its strange gaze towards her, dropped its wide-hinged jaw – and let out a tremendous, high-pitched screech like nothing she had ever heard before.

Videl fired three shots that smacked into the creature's chest. The creature didn't even flinch as it let out another screech and thrust its heavy left arm at Videl. It connected with a powerful force, and sent her flying through the air until she finally came to a stop by smacking into a rock wall, then hitting the ground. She winced as she rose from the ground to see the creature looming over her. She tumbled to her left, ignoring the pain and fired again this time five times, bullets tore into its flesh. The creature landed in a heavy couch only a few feet in front of her, screaming, one massive arm snaking out to swipe at her legs. A musky, moldy animal smell washed over her.

'_Shit, why won't it die?!'_

Videl trained her weapon on the back of its skull and emptied the clip. Even as the green flesh splattered away and bone splintered, she continued to fire.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click_

No more bullets. She lowered her gun, her entire body shaking, not just from fear but also blind rage. How dare _they _play God?! Who the _fuck _did they think they were?! Messing up peoples lives as if it were a _game?! _It had taken up her entire clip to kill the creature and at least seven or eight of those shots were at close range…still staring at the fallen monster, she ejected the empty magazine and loaded a fresh one.

Thinking that the dark corridors held more of those creatures, Videl realized that she needed to get the hell out of here. She held her weapon tightly in her hand, turned and ran towards area with the gaping pit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or RE

It could have once been a spider, it spiders were the size of cattle. From the thick layer of white web that covered the room, floor to ceiling, it couldn't have been anything else.

Videl stared down at the curled, bristling legs of the abomination, her skin crawling. The creature had attacked her by the courtyard entrance had been terrifying, but so alien that she hadn't been able to relate it to anything. Spiders on the other hand... She already hated them, hated their dark bustling bodies and skittering legs. This one had been the mother of all of them.

It hadn't been dead long though. She forced herself to look at it, at the slick puddles of greenish slime that dripped from the holes in its round, hairy body. It had been shot several times and from the ooze that seeped from the wounds, it had been up and crawling no more than twenty minutes ago.

She shuddered and stepped away toward the double metal doors that led out of the webbed chamber. Whispering streams of stick stuff clung to her converse, making it hard to move. She took careful steps, trying not to fall on her ass. At least she knew that was on the right track, and close behind whoever had triggered the tunnel mechanism. When she reached the area, the gaping was replaced with smooth stone, allowing her passage to the other side.

The door had led to another long, dark, empty tunnel. A giant boulder stood at one end and past that, the room she was about to leave. She grabbed the handle and stumbled out into another gloomy passage. Leaning against the door, she brushed wildly at her clothes.

"I can blow away zombies and monsters with the best of 'em but show me a spider and I lose my freaking mind…" Videl said aloud.

She heard some chuckles on the other end of the headset and sighed. It was the first time that any noise had came from that side since the incident with Enrico. She was actually quite relieved, she thought that they had abandoned her.

"Yeah guys, this soo damn funny. I _HATE _spiders!" Videl said, adding a childish tone to the last sentence.

Though she would never tell them but she felt safer knowing that they were still there watching her.

The short, empty tunnel ran left to right in front of her, a door at either end but the door to her left was set into the same wall as the one she'd just exited, leading back toward the courtyard. Videl went for the one on her right, hoping that her sense of direction was still intact.

The metal door creaked open and she stepped in feeling the change of air immediately. The tunnel split in front of her. To the right, a thickening of shadow where the rock walls opened into another corridor, to her left was a small elevator shaft like the one in the courtyard. A warm wind swept down and over her, the sweet air like a forgotten dream.

She walked into the stone corridor that stretched in front of her, the temperature immediately dropping back to the now familiar unpleasant smell. The tunnel extended several feet to her right and dead ended, to her left, a massive boulder marked the other end, a good hundred feet away. And there was something small lying in front of it, something blue….

Videl moved toward the giant rock, trying to make out the blue object. Halfway down the dim tunnel was an offshoot to the left and recognised the metal plate next to it as the same mechanism that moved the pit. She stepped into the small offshoot, examining the worn stones at its opening. There was a small door to her right, and she realised that the passage and room could be hidden by way of the mechanism, the walls turned to block the entrance.

"**It must have taken years to set all of this up and to think I was impressed with the house…" **Bulma commented.

"Yeah, I get how it's impressive when you're sitting in your warm cosy house and not soaking wet."

Videl opened the door and looked inside. A mid-sized square room of rough stone, a statue of a bird on a pedestal was the only decoration. There was no other exit, and she felt a sudden rush of relief as the implications sank in. She could leave the underground tunnels; the killer had to have left already.

Smiling she stepped back out into the corridor and started toward the giant rock, still curious about the blue thing. As she got closer, she saw that it was a book, bound in blue-dyed leather. It had been thrown carelessly against the base of the stone, laying face down and open. It was a book-box. She had a couple of them in her room, to hide her some of her stuff from her father knowing fine rightly that he wouldn't even look at a book never mind read one. There was cut away sections of the pages behind the cover, though this one was empty. She flipped it closed, tracing the gold-leaf letters of the title, _Eagle of East, Wolf of West_, as she started back toward the elevator. Didn't sound like much of a thriller, though it was nicely bound.

_Snick._

Videl froze as a stone beneath her left foot sank down a tiny bit and she realised at the same instant that the entire tunnel gently sloped away from where she was standing.

"Oh…….shit" was all she could say as behind her there was a deep, thundering sound of rock grating on rock.

Dropping the book, Videl ran for cover, arms and legs pumping as the rumbling grew louder, the tripped boulder picking up momentum. The dark opening of the offshoot seemed miles away and she could almost _feel _the tons of stone bearing down on her, wanting desperately to look but knew that a split second difference would kill her. In a final, desperate burst of speed she dove for the opening, crashing to the floor and jerking her legs in as the massive rock rolled past, missing her by inches. Even as she drew her next gasping breath, the boulder hit the end of the tunnel with an explosive, bone jarring _crunch_ that shook the underground passage.

Videl slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off, getting very annoyed at how many times she had almost been killed since the moment she got onto the helicopter.

"**You okay?" **Every time that question came through her headset, it was always by the same person, her over-protective fiancée.

"You ever get tired of asking that?" Videl chuckled.

"**You would think..."**

Videl headed for the elevator shaft, very much looking forward to leaving the underground behind and keeping her fingers crossed that whatever cam next, it wouldn't be cold. And that there wouldn't be any spiders.

--

Videl had taken the elevator to what seemed like another part of the courtyard. There had been nothing to see but a rusting door set into an overgrown wall, welded shut and a large open well. Inside had been a spiral staircase leading down to another small elevator. _'Which I took…but now where the hell am I?'_

The room that the elevator had led to was unlike any other part of the estate she'd seen. It lacked the strange, fetid charm of the mansion, or the dripping gloom of the underground. It was as though she'd walked out of a gothic horror story into a military complex. She was standing in a large, steel-reinforced concrete room, the walls painted a muddy industrial orange. Metal ducts and overhead pipes lined the upper walls and the room was rather aptly tilled 'XD-R B1'_,_ painted across the concrete in black several feet high. Any sense that she had of where she was in relation to the rest of the estate was totally gone.

There was a heavy metal door on one side of the room, firmly locked. The sign to the left of it stated that it was only to be opened if it was a first-class emergency. She had already figured out that 'B1' stood for 'Basement Level One.' A bolted ladder led down through a narrow shaft in the concrete.

She peered down the ladder shaft, only able to see a square of concrete at the bottom. Sighing she started down the ladder.

As soon as she hit the last rung, she turned anxiously and faced a much smaller room. Inset fluorescent lights on the ceiling, a grey metal door and more concrete walls. She walked through quickly, starting to feel that she was almost at the lab. There had been no more traps or monsters.

Videl opened the door and her hopes faded away as the smell of rotting flesh engulfed her. She stepped out onto the walkway which led to descending stairs. At the top of the stairs were two wandering zombies. She took aim at the first zombie and fired, a small hole appeared in its skull as it crumpled to the floor. Attracted by the sudden amount of noise, the second zombie turned just in time to see a 9mm bullet just millimetres from its eyeball.

--

She walked down a short corridor and stopped at a door to her left. The sign next to the door read: 'Visual Data Room' and the door itself was unlocked.

It opened up into a still, grey room with a long meeting table in the center, a slide projector set up in front of a portable screen at the far end. Videl let her eyes wander the room, trying to look for anything of interest. They settled on a flat featureless square of metal set into the wall. She stepped over for a closer look.

There was a flat bar on the top. She touched it lightly and the panel slid down into the wall, revealing a large red button. She reached over to push the button –

"**Wait! What if it's another trap?" **Bulma quickly said.

"No it's not."

"**How can you be sure?"**

"Because, the mansion, the tunnels – all of it was rigged to keep people from getting here, to these basement levels. They're way too efficiently dull to be anything but where the _real _work gets down." Videl pushed the button.

She knew instinctively that her logic was sound. Behind her, an ornamental pillar slid to one side with a smooth, mechanical hum. Behind the pillar were several shelves, stacked with files and something that glittered in the soft grey light of the room. She hurried over and pick up a metal key, the top of it imprinted with a lightning bolt. Slipping it in her pocket, she flipped through a few files. They were all stamped with the Umbrella logo, and most of them were too thick to waste time sorting through. The title on one of the reports told her all she needed to know and what she'd already knew.

Umbrella / Bioweapons Report / Research and Development

Videl put the file back. She'd finally found the _real _research facilities, and she knew that the S.T.A.R.S. traitor, Wesker, was somewhere in these rooms. She took one final glance around the room and decided to go see if she could find the lock that the key belonged to. It was time to place the last few pieces of the puzzle that Umbrella had set up and that the S.T.A.R.S. had sacrificed themselves trying to solve.

--

Videl eased into the steaming, hissing room, a thick smell of grease in the heated air. It was some kind of boiler room, and a big one at that. Massive turbines spun and pounded, generating power in a steady whine as hidden ducts spat out steam. She moved slowly into the poorly lit chamber, peering down one of the railed walkways into the shadows cast by the towering generators. From where she was, she could see that the place was a labyrinth of paths.

"The source of the estates power. This explains how they managed to keep it a secret for so long, they had their own little city out here, probably had their own food shipped in too."

She turned down the narrow walk to her right, watching uneasily for anymore of the strange pale zombies, that she'd seen in the corridors of B3. The path seemed clear, but with the movement and noise created by the turbines – something ripped her shoulder, a sudden violent slash that tore open her sleeveless jacket and t-shirt and scraped the skin beneath.

Videl spun and fired, the roar of the gunshots drowning out the hissing machines. The bullets hit metal, ricocheting into the empty walk. There was nothing behind her.

"Where the he-"

A lunging, blade-like claw sliced the air in front of her face, swooping down from above. She stumbled back, staring up at the steel mesh of the ceiling and saw a dark shape skitter out of the shadows, hooking its way across the grate incredibly fast, curving claws at its hands and feet. She caught a glimpse of thick spines around its mutant, flattened face. It turned and ran into the shadows of the power room. There was a door at the end of the walk and Videl ran towards it, heart racing, the pounding whine of the generators thundering in her ears.

She was five feet from the door when she saw the moving shadow position itself in front of her. She raised her gun and leaned back. "Shit."

There were two over the creature's overhead, terrible thing with vicious, curving hooks instead of hands. One of them dropped down suddenly, hanging by clawed feet to swipe at her with its bladed arm. Videl fired and the creature screeched, five rounds hitting it in the chest. It fell from the ceiling with a clatter, thick blood oozing out of the wound.

She turned back toward the entrance and ran, hearing the patter of claws against the mesh overhead. Another one of the monkey-like things swung down in front of her, and Videl ducked, not wanting to think of what would happen to her if she stopped running. The things arm whistled past her ear, missing her head by less than an inch.

The metal doors were in front of her. Videl crashed into them, slapping one handle down and stumbling back into the cold stiffness of the corridor. The door closed on the furious, shrill cry of one of the monsters, rising high over the sounds of the machinery. She sagged against the wall gasping…and saw Barry Burton standing mid-way down the chilled, silent hall. He hurried toward her, an expression of deep worry on his rugged, bearded face.

"Videl! Are you alright?"

She pushed herself away from the door, surprised. "God, Barry, where have you been? I thought you'd gotten lost in the tunnels."

Barry nodded grimly. "I did and I ran into some trouble trying to get out."

She saw the splatters of blood on his clothing, the rips and tears in his shirt, and realised that he must have come across more of those walking green nightmares. Though he looked in better shape than she did.

Videl touched her shoulder, her fingers coming away bloody. It was painful but shallow; she'd survive, for now.

"Barry, you've got to get the others and get out of here. I found some papers upstairs, proof of what's been going on. Enrico was right, Umbrella's behind all of this and one of the S.T.A.R.S. knew about it" Videl said, wanting to keep the information about Wesker to herself. "It's too dangerous for you to keep looking around, you should get those files and head back to the mansion, wait for the RPD-"

"But I think I found the main lab," Barry said. "Downstairs, there's an elevator at the end of the hall. There are computers and stuff. We can get into their files, really nail 'em."

Videl noticed that he didn't seem too excited by the find. "And I'm not leaving you to deal with all this on your own," he continued. "Especially after what Enrico said."

Videl nodded, slowly. "Lead the way."

--

Videl and Barry took the elevator down to B4. She kept stealing glances at him, wondering what the hell was going on with him, was he in on this too? He hadn't spoken or looked at her since he told her about the elevator and lab.

"Barry, are you ok?" She placed a hand on his arm. "Is something wrong?"

When the elevator stopped, he pulled open the gate and raised the mesh outer door. "I, yeah – something's wrong," he replied quietly. "But now's not the time. Let's get this over with."

Videl frowned but nodded. "Okay then," she cocked her gun, grinning. "Let's take down the bad guys."

They stepped out into a short hallway. The hall turned to the left, Barry slowed down, allowing Videl to go ahead of him. They turned the corner and Videl froze when saw Wesker, only a few feet ahead of her, typing on a computer.

"Wesker" Videl said, hatefully, through gritted teeth.

Behind her Barry raises his colt and points it at her head.

"So you've come. You make me proud; of course you are one of my men." Wesker said, not even bothering to look up. "Thank you Barry. Take her weapons."

Videl turned around, staring down the barrel of his gun, turned back to Wesker. As Barry reached around and grabbed the beretta from her grip, taking her magazines also. "Well, what-do-ya-know"

"Oh don't blame Barry for everything. I hear that his better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger, if he doesn't do everything I tell him to."

"Wesker, you're pathetic."

Wesker turns around and points gun at Videl's head. "Barry, you go up on the ground and wait there."

"Barry?" Videl calls out, but he doesn't respond, disappearing around the corner.

"You gotta love Barry. He must really be afraid of Umbrella." Wesker said, smirking, his sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"You and Umbrella took his family! You bastard!"

Wesker punches Videl in the face and she falls to the ground. She spits the blood out of her mouth and slowly stands up. Wesker's gun still pointed at her head.

"Since when Wesker?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Since when have they been slipping you a pay check?!"

"I think you a bit confused. I've always been with Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S were Umbrella's, no rather, my little piggies."

"Why eliminate S.T.A.R.S?" Videl asked.

"Oh not all of them. They've got big plans for some of us, at least those of us who want to make a profit. It's you snivelling do-gooders that they don't want, the red-white-and-blue, all that happy bullshit. The way Redfield's been running around, mouthing off about conspiracies, you think Umbrella didn't notice? It has to stop here. This whole place was rigged to blow up just in case of an accident and the Tyrant virus escaping qualifies. Once you're all dead and this facility's destroyed, no-one will be able to get to the truth. "

"You're a bastard you know that?"

Wesker laughed. "Maybe. But I'm going to be a rich bastard when all this is over. Umbrella is paying me a _lot _of money to clean up their little problem and to get rid of a few of you god-damn snooping S.T.A.R.S. in the process."

"And what about me?"

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere. You see, I know all about you and your _abilities_. I wanted you here to see how you would fair against our greatest masterpiece."

"So you brought all of us here, just to watch me kill your prize bitch?"

"So confident. You really think that _you _stand a chance? Think of everything you've fought today, the Tyrant could easily wipe them out without even breaking a sweat. We have spent years working it. Now enough talking, let's get started with my little experiment. I want to see how the strongest person in the world stands up against the miracle of modern science." Pressing the gun to her forehead, Wesker ordered. "Now step through that door."

Videl turned and found the switch that operated the hydraulic door, noting the bio-hazard symbol painted across the front. The door slid open and the two of them stepped inside.

--

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ding. Ding. Ding In the blue corner, the half-saiyan with a kick ass attitude! VIDEL SATAN!! And in the red corner, the mutated creature with a face only a mother could love! THE TYRANT!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or Resident Evil.

The lab was a huge, high-ceilinged chamber lined with monitoring consoles, cables snaking across the floor and connecting to a whole series of standing glass tubes. There were eight of the tubes lined up in the centre of the room, each of them big enough to hold a grown man. They were all empty.

Wesker led Videl to the back of the lab, gazing at the technical equipment, and stopped, staring, not letting her jaw drop even though it almost seemed like it had a mind of its own.

"Holy shit. Guys, I think I'm in trouble." Videl whispered the last part, low enough so that Wesker couldn't hear her.

Against the back wall was a much larger tube, at least eight or nine feet tall, hooked up to its own computer console – and the thing inside filled it, top to bottom. It was monstrous.

It was tall, but proportionally correct, at least through the broad, muscular torso and long legs; those parts appeared to be human. One of its arms had been altered into a cluster of massive, dragging claws, hanging past its knees, while the other seemed ordinary, if overly large. There was a thick, bloody tumour protruding from where its heart would be, and Videl realised, staring at the bulbous mass that it _was _the things heart; it was pulsing slowly, expanding and contracting in slow, rhythmic beats. Videl stared at the abomination in awe. She could see lines of scar tissue snaking across its limbs, surgical scars. It had no sexual organs, they had been cut away. She looked up at its face, and saw that parts of the flesh there had also been removed; the lips were gone, and it seemed to grin broadly at her through the sliced red tissue of its face, all of its teeth exposed.

She felt nearly over-whelmed by pity and disgust. Whatever it was now, it had once been a man. Umbrella had turned him into a freakish horror.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Videl heard from behind her.

Wesker's voice was full of pride, in love with what he helped create. Videl clenched her fists, her jaw tight, she whipped around and punched Wesker hard on the side of the head, breaking his beloved dark sunglasses and sending him sprawling across the floor, gun still in hand. She walked over to him, ready to beat the living shit out of him for putting something through that kind of torture, but stopped when Wesker raised his gun and shot at her. He missed but kept his gun steadily aimed at her heart, removing his broken sunglasses with his free hand and tossing them to the floor.

"You sick fuck! How could you do this to another person?! Put someone through hell like that and love every-fucking-minute of it?! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Videl could barely contain her anger; every molecule of her body was shaking.

"I do it, Satan, because I can." Wesker now stood in front of her, their faces only centimetres apart, his gun pressed into her side. "We do what we can to survive, no matter what the consequences. You'll do well to remember that."

Wesker moved toward the console, and pressed a few controls. There was nothing but complete silence until a sudden, sound of escaping air echoed around the room and water spilled out of the tube onto the floor as the glass door slid open.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The Tyrant now stood only a few meters in front of her, its beady eyes staring right through her as it let out a loud roar. For the first time in her life, Videl was scared shitless. She saw Wesker move slightly to his left behind the Tyrant to another computer console and flip a couple of switches.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was now standing straight in front of her. If she wanted to touch it, all she would have to do was lift her hand ever-so-slightly. The Tyrant narrowed its eyes and thrust its large arm towards Videl, in a powerful uppercut. Its hand caught her just under her chin and sent her soaring upwards, exploding up through to two floors.

As the dust settled Videl lay face down covered in debris. Raising herself to stare down through the huge crater which now occupied most of the floor. _'How the hell did I survive that without my saiy – Wesker! He must have turned off whatever what suppressing my saiyan side! Which means -' _

"I'm back!" Videl said triumphantly, jumping out from beneath chunks of concrete and quickly powering up until her hair flashed gold and her once sapphire eyes, turned green.

There was another dull _thump_ as Videl looked up to see the Tyrant looming over her. She was sent spiralling through more hard walls. Before she could eve get to her feet, a large foot smashed into her ribs, lifting her off the ground and sending up through more levels of the basement area until there was nothing but sky. Videl open her eyes, as she was rapidly descending toward to ground, just in time to hold her hands out to break her fall when she hit the ground. She was now on B1, the rooftop of the lab.

"Shit….this things strong…" Videl said aloud. '_Time to kick it up a notch or two'_

Videl took to the air, clenched her fists and powered up. Gold fames engulfed her body as her gold hair grew halfway down her back, (AN: I'm letting her keep her eyebrows lol) bright blue bolts of electricity whipped wildly around her. A blinding white light surrounded her and quickly faded to reveal Videl in her super saiyan three form.

She drifted toward the ground, taking notice of everyone around her. The Tyrant stood to one side of the grounds with Wesker screaming something at it, hidden from its view, was Chris, Barry, Jill and rookie Rebecca Chambers from the Bravo Team. Taking this moment of distraction Videl flew over to the S.T.A.R.S. and landed in front of them.

"What…the...what…are?" All of them seemed to stammer out at once.

"I'll explain _everything _later," Videl removed her headset and give it to Jill. "Put this on. There's a small camera recording everything, it's the evidence we need to take Umbrella down, so I can't have it on my while I'm fighting. Don't be startled if you hear voices, I was in contact with some friends the whole time."

A blood-curdling scream erupted through the forest; turning around Videl saw that the Tyrant's long clawed hand was now tearing through Wesker's body, covering the surrounding area with blood. His body collapsed to the ground convulsing before it finally lay still.

Videl turned back towards her friends. "No matter what happens, _stay_ back here and _don't _get involved." She said in a tone that meant that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Videl phased in front of the Tyrant, who was still staring at Wesker's broken body, turned its abnormally large head to face her and started toward her. She got into her fighting stance.

"Bring it on, you test tube freak!"

The creature sped up, running toward her, drawing its giant claw back and as she dove out of the way, the Tyrant swept past her in a running crouch, bringing its claw back up as if throwing a ball underhand. Its talons gouged the asphalt, ripping through it as though it was no more solid than water. As soon as the monster was past, it stopped running, turning almost casually back to watch Videl kick her feet off the ground and charge toward it, gathering a large amount of energy in her hand. It started its run again, dropping its terrible, inhuman hand down as it went for her.

There was a blinding flash of energy as the two connected. For a moment everything was silent, then Videl was sent crashing to the ground leaving a trail of broken concrete behind her. She stood up unsteadily; grabbing her side, blood was seeping from three large gashes, soaking the ripped fabric of the jacket and t-shirt. She swore; the Tyrant had already struck her before she even had the chance to let go of her energy attack.

Videl sent a series of energy blasts towards the Tyrant, each one hitting its intended target on its chest. When the smoke cleared, the large creature stood motionless, it didn't even seem to acknowledge the blasts. It ran toward her at incredible speed, drawing its claw back –

'_Wait for it'_

She dove to the side at the last possible second and the monster went flying past, its claw mulching the asphalt where she'd just been standing. The Tyrant charged toward her again and again, each time she moved at the last second, dodging its powerful claws by mere inches.

She now knew what Enrico meant when he said that no-one could stop it. She was at super saiyan three and couldn't even lay a finger on it! Frustrated she decided to go on the offensive, her anger giving her the extra boost of energy she needed. With fresh energy coursing through her body, she sped toward the Tyrant landing a powerful right hook to the side of its face. The Tyrant stumbled backward as Videl continued her assault of left and right hooks; she spun in a full circle, drawing back her left leg as she connected once again with the monsters head sending it skidding through the concrete.

Videl feel to the ground; leaning on her hands and knees, she breathed heavily. She had used a lot of strength in those strikes. How the hell was she supposed to beat this thing?! The sound of people are to shouting snapped her out of her trance.

"VIDEL! LOOK OUT!!" Chris and Jill screamed in unison.

"Huh?"

Videl turned her head in time to see the Tyrants foot smash into her face. As she flew through the air, the Tyrant swung its clawed arm and caught her stomach forcing her in another direction through the air. Suddenly the Tyrant appeared in front of her, it brought its elbow down on her ribcage sending her smashing into the concrete with a loud _crash, _creating a small crater around her battered body. The monster raised its fisted, clawed arm above its head and brought it hard down on Videl's face, raising its arm, it brought it down again, this time on her stomach. The Tyrant kept up its brutal assault and showed no signs of slowing down, every time its fist connected with her stomach, Videl's body jerked causing her to cough up more blood.

The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the forest. Each bullet took out a fleshy chunk of its body. Thick blood coursed down its wide back. The Tyrant felt the sting of the bullets and turned, fixing its emotionless stare on Chris, Barry, Jill and Rebecca.

Chris emptied his clip on the Tyrants face. Pieces of tooth flew from the creature's lipless mouth, splattering to the asphalt in a rain of white and red. The creature didn't even notice as it started to run toward him at incredible speed.

Videl weakly lifted her head to see why the Tyrant had stopped killing her. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene before her.

"No.…guys……..stop" She tried to shout but her voice was failing her.

Jill, Rebecca and Barry were still firing, shooting, shouting, trying to turn its attention away from Chris but it was already fixated. The creature's giant arm swiped Chris across his back, sending him sliding to the ground. Tearing through his shirt and opening several layers of skin. Tyrant turned its attention to Jill, still firing at the seemly invulnerable monster. The creature's large body slammed into Jill and knocking her into a wall causing a sickening crunch as her collarbone broke.

Videl gritted her teeth. How dare this 'test-tube freak' attack her friends! Gold flames started rising from her body as her anger rose, her started power level increasing drastically.

The Tyrant turned its attention to Barry and ran toward him just as his revolver clicked empty. Its sweeping claw glanced against his left leg tumbling him to the ground. He felt blood seeping from his thigh.

Bolts of electricity shot through the air striking the ground around Videl. As she watched the people she cared about get tossed through the air as if they were nothing more than a leaf taken to the wind. The gold flames rose high into the air.

The young Bravo rookie was the only one left standing, still firing her gun at the monster. The Tyrant charged toward her and brought its knee to her stomach. A silent gasp of pain escaped her lips as she dropped to the ground.

"No…….no……" Videl said, rising to her feet and locking her knees. She brought her arms to her sides, clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles turned bone white. "NOOOOOOOO!"

The ground shook as her aura of power expanded enveloping the entire area, and quickly contracted into her body. Videl's gold hair returned to its original colour and length, and her eyes turned back to sapphire, sparkling with the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't help but smile, the power coursing through her was _incredible_. Her strength, speed and endurance and increased ten fold.

The Tyrant sped toward her swinging its clawed arm at her head; Videl easily dodged wiping her arms around as she threw her fists into the Tyrants stomach. The Tyrant sent another fist toward her; she deflected it, punching it in the face with a left and right hook. Sweeping its claw at her head, Videl bent backwards grabbing it arms and twisting it behind the creatures back and kicking the back of its knee, sending it to the ground. As if feeling no pain at all, Tyrant swiped at her legs. Videl jumped and sent a kick to its chest, sending it tumbling away. The creature stood up, narrowing it eyes and bearing its teeth in anger, it charged toward in sending a series of punches. Videl ducked forming an energy ball in each hand, she brought her hands together.

"FINAL FLASH!" she yelled.

A bright energy blast shot from her hands, tearing through one side of Tyrant. When the smoke cleared the large beastly form was still standing. The only damage caused to the creature seemed to be done to its clawed arm, limply hanging by its side.

"No way" Videl gritted her teeth and took to the air, gasping heavily. She was finding it hard to stay on control of her new-found power. "Time to end this!"

She brought her arms to her head and crossed them. "MASENKO!"

Videl crashed to the ground, sweat dripping down the side of her face, her legs threatening to give way. This time the blast took out the Tyrants other arm, yet it was still alive, though this time it was on its knees. Even at this level, and being much stronger and faster the beast, her most powerful attacks wasn't enough to completely obliterate the creature. She realised that the only way to destroy this thing was the most powerful attack she was taught, but the super Kamehameha wave might just take every last drop of energy she had. Most of it had been used up trying to stop from losing control to her power.

Videl got up weakly, standing her ground, she powered up. A red aura surrounded her body as she brought her hands far by her side. "KAAAAMEEEE"

A bright blue energy ball formed in her hand, growing rapidly. "HAAAAMEEEE"

Watching the Tyrant as it struggled to stand up, Videl silently prayed that this final attack would be enough to kill the monster. The energy ball was now the size of half her body. She brought her hands forward, pushing out the energy wave. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Electric bolts flowed through the energy wave as it blasted through the air, slamming into the Tyrants large body. Pieces of flesh, blood and bone flew threw the air as the super Kamehameha wave tore through the Tyrant, until there was nothing left of it. The wave faded then died, smoke and dust floated around the area.

A strong wind, whipped around forest, clearing away the smoke. Videl stood in the same place; her hands still outstretched, breathing heavily before she collapsed to the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Wind whipped down over her as the roar of a helicopter's blades suddenly got louder. She heard someone shout from above.

"INCOMING!"

Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her battered body as they picked her up and carried her into the 'copter.

"Go, Brad, now!" Videl heard Jill shout.

The helicopter lifted into the air and sped away.

--

Chris, Jill and Barry watched worryingly as Rebecca tended to Videl's wounds. Blood was pouring from various wounds on her face and body. Rebecca placed her hands over Videl's stomach, pressing down lightly, and then looked up at the S.T.A.R.S.

"Is she gona be ok?" Chris asked, almost fearing what the answer would be.

"She has a concussion, a few broken ribs and maybe some internal bleeding. She may be too exhausted to keep fighting." Rebecca answered grimly.

"Is she, uh, ya know, infected?" Jill asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I found some files on the virus. The infection died out a little while ago, but we definitely need to get her to hospital right now."

A voice came through the headset, startling Jill. **"This is Bulma Brief's, bring her to my house. We'll have everything set up by the time you get here. Just make sure that you keep her **_**alive**_**."**

Jill nodded. "Brad, we have a new destination! Capsule Corp!"

--

A calm, female voice filled the creature infested mansion.

"You have five seconds, three, two, one. System activation now."

A circuit that ran the length of the mansion connected. With an earth-shaking thunderclap of motion and sound, the Spencer Estate exploded. Devices went off simultaneously in the basement of the mansion. Marbled walls tumbled down over the disintegrating floors of the fine old mansion. Rock collapsed and concrete blew into a fine blackened dust. Massive fireballs rose up into the sky. As the incredible peal of booming sound rolled across the forest and died away, the wreckage burned away.

--

Bright lights washed over her in a blur. Videl tried to turn her head, and stopped, everything hurt. She heard faint noises, was someone talking to her? She couldn't tell Videl blinked hard; her sight wasn't clear enough to make out any faces, a woman with blue hair was standing over her.

"Bulma…." Videl said, in a low tone.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm here" Bulma replied, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Just rest now, everything's ok. Your gona be fine."

"Can't….." Videl sat up, a sharp pain burned in her side. "Argh….my..friends.."

"Shhh, their ok." Bulma eased her back down to the hospital bed. "We treated them right after you. They have a couple of cuts and bruises but are otherwise fine. You need to rest now. Ok?"

Videl nodded weakly, lying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

--

**Sorry the fight was so short but I never realised how hard it is to put a fight into words.**

**Anyway to explain what happened to Videl. Think of it like a form a Gohan's mystic form; she increased her power so much that her body just absorbed the power, leaving her at max strength in her normal form. She can't turn super saiyan anymore, but can still hit a new level of power.**

**Get it? I don't much either, it was just a kind of spur of the moment thing lol**

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z or Resident Evil**

-- 1 DAY LATER --

Videl woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. For a moment forgetting where she was. Sunlight shone through the window next to her bed. A heart monitor was beeping beside her, reaching over she turned it off. She looked around the plain white room; to her right was a small table with a glass of water and a digital clock, which read 7:45am, to her left, clean clothes and towels sat on a chair. The room had two doors, one lead out to the hallway, the other to a bathroom.

She stood up, shaking for a moment before she was able to gather enough strength to walk; she grabbed the clean clothes and towels and headed for the bathroom, to take a shower.

Videl walked back into the bedroom, wearing a Capsule Corp shirt and sweatpants. The clock now read 8:30am. Knowing that everyone would already be awake, she left the room.

Sounds of laughter echoed down the hallway, as Videl reached the kitchen, she stopped and leaned on the door frame, arms folded across her chest. Bulma's family, Goku's family, Chris, Jill and Rebecca, sat in the kitchen listening to Chris telling a story.

"….and when the guy saw Videl coming towards him," Chris said, barely containing himself. "He started crying and begged for us to take him away before Videl could get her hands on him...then she smacked him!"

"Hey! He swung for me first!" Videl spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Gohan stood up. "Videl." He walked over and embraced her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said, burying her head in his neck.

Gohan pulled away and leaned down, brushing his lip against hers in a soft, loving kiss. When they broke the kiss he ran his hand over her face, caressing her cheek and stared into her eyes before hugging her tightly once more.

"I love you." Gohan said, sounding as if he was on the verge of crying. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Videl let go of Gohan when she felt something attach itself to her legs, looking down she saw Goten and Trunks, with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey. How's my favourite boys doing?" She asked, kneeling down to them.

"Big sister, are you ok?" Goten asked.

"Right as rain." Videl replied. "Whatever the heck that means."

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor holding on to the two mini demi-saiyans as they enveloped her in the biggest hug they could muster.

"Why you boys go out and play and give the kid some air?" Vegeta said.

Letting go of Videl the boys turned. "Awww but we wana stay with Videl!"

"I'll come out and play with you after I'm done in here, ok?" Videl said.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and replied in unison before running out side. "Umm…Ok!"

Gohan wrapped his arm around Videl's waist and led her to the table, letting her sit down before he took a seat beside her and reached for her hand. ChiChi walked over and draped her arms around the young fighter for a moment before returning to her husband's side.

"Where's Barry?" Videl asked.

"He had to go home, be with his family, ya know?" Chris replied. "He kept rambling on about how sorry he was, but we had no clue what he was talking about."

"You know, don't you?" Jill said, noticing the look in Videl's eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Wesker made him betray us. Barry led me down to him, pointed his gun at me, took my weapons, and then disappeared. It wasn't his fault though, Wesker had his family. I don't blame him for what he did and neither should you."

"Wow, Wesker is a bastard." Chris said.

Videl smirked remembering what the Tyrant had done to him, he deserved every last bit of it. "Don't you mean, he _was _a bastard, hey, oww!"

ChiChi smacked the back of Videl's head. "What did I tell you about swearing like that?!"

"Sorry," rubbing the back of her head, Videl continued. "Anyway, are you guys ok? When the Tyrant attacked you, I thought that you were…"

"We're fine. Goku took us up to, what was his name?" Rebecca added. "Dende and he healed us but he wouldn't have been able to do that if it hadn't of been for you."

"Hell If it wasn't for you Rebecca, I would probably be dead right now. You took care of me in the helicopter."

"How'd you know that? You were unconscious."

"More like slipping in and out" Videl laughed and turned to the Z fighters. "How come I'm fully healed? Did you take me to Dende too?"

Goku shook his head. "No, we couldn't, you would have died by the time we got you there. Bulma and Rebecca did what they could to keep you alive while I got some sensu beans from Korin."

"I don't remember eating a sensu bean." Videl said confused.

"You didn't. I turned it into liquid form and injected it into you. Doesn't work as fast but still has the same effects. That's why you have been unconscious for over a day." Bulma explained.

"Cool, thanks." Something clicked in Videl's head and she turned to Chris, Jill and Rebecca. "I take it they told you about me and the Saiyans?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, it was a lot to take in. You being this all powerful half-alien and all, but your secret is safe with us."

Videl laughed. "Like I ever had any doubts about you guys. Anyway the past couple of days have been a lot to take in. What happened in the mansion? Just before I passed out, I heard an explosion."

"Wesker rigged the place to blow, we're lucky Brad came when he did?" Chris answered.

"Oh yeah, now I remember….wait, hold up, Brad?"

"Yeah, decided to try a shot at redemption and came back to get us. He's gona back to his family as well."

A low rumbling sound erupted from Videl's stomach. "I guess I never realised how hungry I was."

-- BULMA'S KITCHEN--

After ChiChi and Bulma had served Videl a meal fit to feed to Saiyans, they went out to Bulma's backyard to spar, while Bulma and ChiChi stayed inside to wash the dishes. Videl had offered to help of course but the older woman practically threw her out of the kitchen.

"Thank goodness, she's ok," ChiChi said drying the dishes that Bulma was handing her. "I don't know what Gohan would have done if she died, Goten and Trunks would have been crushed."

"I know what you mean. That fight with that _thing _was _too_ close for comfort. How lucky was it, that when it hit Jill she landed in a position that over-looked the whole area, allowing us to see everything."

"Did you see the look on Vegeta's face when she used his attack? He looked, what's the word I'm looking for? Proud, he looked proud of her. I never knew he taught her that." ChiChi said.

"I guess they all taught her little something extra as a reward for reaching their level in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah, I guess, but never mind that. We have a wedding to plan!"

--BULMA'S BACK GARDEN--

Gohan, Jill, Chris and Rebecca sat on chairs on the balcony, watching the scene in the air above them. Well Chris, Jill and Rebecca were watching the scene; Gohan couldn't take his eyes off Videl.

"You guys sure that you can handle this?" Videl called out to the Saiyans.

"Yeah!" Gotenks shouted back.

Goku got in his fighting stance and nodded, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Vegeta, you ready?" She asked.

He raised his right hand and motioned for her to come get some.

"Alright then, let's do this!"

Videl brought her arms by her side, clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. A red aura quickly surrounded her as lightning bolts whipped from her body.

Feeling her power raise fast Goku, Gotenks and Vegeta transformed into their Super Saiyan three forms. (AN: Yeah I know that Vegeta didn't reach that level until _way_ later on, but hey! I like Vegeta and it aint fair that he always has to be one step behind Goku.)

Once she had finished powering up to just beyond their current level, she raised her arms to show that she was ready for whatever they had to throw at her.

Gotenks charged at her while Goku and Vegeta phased to either side, all of them attacking her at once. Videl ducked under Gotenks kick and hit him with an uppercut, knocking him back. Quickly seeing Goku and Vegeta coming at her ready to punch, she braced herself –

'_Wait for it……now!'_

Videl smirked and phased out at the last second causing Goku to hit Vegeta and Vegeta to hit Goku.

Goku held his jaw. "Oww, Vegeta! You're not meant to hit me!"

"Out of my way Kakkarot!" Vegeta snarled.

Videl watched Goku and Vegeta, laughing at them. She sensed something flying towards her, a couple of something's actually. _'Hmmm, I guess Gotenks is back in the game.' _She moved swiftly through the wave of white ghost versions of Gotenks turned and outstretched her hand. Videl sent out a wide energy wave, eliminating every last ghost and kicked the air in front of her, just as Vegeta appeared, the kick sent him spiralling to the ground. She turned and sent an energy ball a couple of feet in front of her, it connected with an unsuspecting Goku, sending him to the ground with Vegeta. She disappeared from the sky and appeared in front of Gotenks, who had been charging toward her, and punched him in the stomach. Once he joined Goku and Vegeta on the ground, she descended.

The three Saiyan's stood up quickly, smirks etched on their faces. Just as Videl was about to attack she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Gohan appeared by her side in seconds, as her red aura disappeared. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her steady.

"Honey, are you ok?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah…I'm…fine." Videl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I kinda forgot how hard it was to stay in control with that amount of power."

Goku, Vegeta and Gotenks stood in front of her, powered down to their normal forms. Vegeta knelt down to face the fallen demi-Saiyan. "You sure you're ok kid?"

Videl smirked and stood up, Gohan still holding tightly onto her. Not that she was complaining. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"C'mon, I'll take you inside to lie down." Gohan said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside and into a spare guestroom.

When they entered the room, Videl walked over and lay down on the double bed. Gohan turned to the door and locked it before, joining Videl on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Videl turned her head facing Gohan and capturing his lips with hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip asking for entrance, before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Gohan's hand crept up under her shirt, tracing circles on her stomach. She let out of soft moan, moving her hands to grab his shirt and removing it from his body. She left his mouth, tracing her lips down his neck and chest, before returning to his lips. Gohan removed Videl's shirt and laid her on her back and setting himself on top of her, still locked in a passionate kiss.

--BULMA'S KICTHEN--

Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks, Chris, Jill and Rebecca returned to the kitchen just as ChiChi and Bulma finished cleaning up.

Noticing that neither Videl nor Gohan was with them, Bulma asked. "Where's the lovebirds?"

"Gohan took her to lie down, she almost collapsed when we were sparing." Goku answered.

ChiChi's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "SHE WHAT?!"

"Mom, you should have seen her! She was amazing! The three of us were at Super Saiyan level three, and we still couldn't lay a finger on her!" Gotenks said, happily.

"But the power was too much for her to control without the necessary training. She'll be fine after some rest." Vegeta said, simply.

ChiChi sighed, as Bulma said. "That girl, she doesn't know the meaning of the word 'rest'."

Gotenks put his finger to his chin. "Where's Gohan? He's been gone for a long time. What's taking him so long?"

A smile forced its way onto everyone's face, knowing _exactly_ what they were up to. Gotenks looked on confused, why was everyone smiling, then a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"EEWW!!"

--LATER THAT DAY--

Gohan and Videl lay naked in each other's arms. Gohan was sleeping soundly while Videl traced her fingers around the outline of his muscles. She had woken up only a couple of minutes ago, not bothering to check the time, she could lie like this forever. Gohan's eyes drifted open, and let out a soft moan.

"Mmm, Videl"

His arms tightened around her, not wanting to ever let her go, fearing that she wouldn't come back. He leaned his head down brushing his lips against hers. Then looked deeply into her eyes, he lifted his hand, brushing a strand hair out of her face.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" He asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you more than anything than anything in this world. I love you more than life itself. Without you, I would cease to exist."

Videl lifted her head and kissed him passionately. "Gohan, you are everything to me. My life would be meaningless without you in it. You represent every good thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much."

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck as they kissed once again. His hands magically finding the curves in her body that perfectly suited them. They broke from the kiss for some _much _needed air.

"So now that we know how much we mean to each other _and _showed it. What would you like to do now, my love?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know about you but I could do with another shower." Videl said as she got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Feel free to join me."

Gohan quickly got up and followed her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

--LATER THAT DAY--AGAIN--

Gohan and Videl finally made their first appearance in hours and it was almost 8:00pm. They were greeted with smiles and raised eyebrows as they entered the living room, hand-in-hand. Gohan sat on the only available seat and pulled Videl down to sit on his lap. Goten and Trunks sat in front of the fire, Goku, ChiChi, Bulma sat on one of the large sofas, and Chris, Jill and Rebecca sat on the other.

Chris was the first to speak. "Well, you two took you time."

Videl was just about to insult Chris in some way, when something caught her eye. Chris was holding Jill's hand. Both adults knowing that she had just figured it out.

"Bloody, took you long enough!" Videl said, throwing a cushion at them. "Did you want to see how close we came to death before finally admitting it?"

Bulma spoke up, defending the new couple. "Hey, look who's talking! _Both _of you had to _actually_ die before either of you said anything to each other."

"I'm stubborn and he's naïve. What's their excuse?"

"Hey! I resent that" Gohan said trying to sound hurt but failing miserably.

Videl turned and planted a small but soft kiss on his lips, smiling into the kiss when she her two little boys making sick noises.

"Ok I forgive you."

"C'mon Videl, you can't honestly tell me that the reason you didn't tell Gohan how you felt from the start was because you were scared that he didn't love you and it would ruin your friendship, if he didn't." Jill reasoned.

Videl leaned into Gohan as he wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was a comfortable silence before ChiChi said excitedly.

"So about this wedding….."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Resident Evil**

Videl lay next to Gohan in their bed, his arms draped over her, she couldn't sleep. Everything that had happened over the past few days was giving her a headache and the conversation about the upcoming wedding didn't help either. She knew that she wanted to marry Gohan, but there were more important things to do first, and ChiChi argued with her about what was the best thing to do, get married to the man she loved or destroy Umbrella Corp and maybe get killed in the process. She couldn't do it; she couldn't have her wedding before taking down Umbrella, she had to avenge her friends first.

Sighing Videl slid out of bed, being careful not to wake Gohan, and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and one of Gohan's white shirts. She loved wearing his shirts, they always smelled of him and it made her feel safe (AN: I love wearing my boyfriend's clothes). She opened the bedroom door, crept out of the room and walked towards the kitchen.

'_I bet they can't sleep for the same reason.' _Videl thought when she noticed that the kitchen light was on.

"Hey guys."

Three heads automatically turned to her once she stepped into the kitchen. They all wore the same grim, tired expressions on their faces. They all sat together on the small rectangle table in the corner of the room. Jill and Chris sat next to each other while Rebecca sat opposite them; Videl took a seat beside Rebecca.

"Can't sleep either?" Chris asked.

Vide shook her head. "And I'm guessing that it's the same reason for all of us?"

"Yeah" Jill sighed, "I've never thought that….everything that happened just keeps playing over in my head and then learning the truth about you-"

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before but I didn't know how'd you react and I guess I thought you would treat me differently because of what I am or what I can do." Videl admitted.

"Vi, we're your friends. You can tell us anything and we will never feel any different about you. It actually explains a lot. You're like a sister to us and we love you no matter what." Chris replied.

"I think you're getting soft." Videl smirked. "But thank you, it means a lot to me that you understand. So what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"We weren't exactly talking. More like sitting in a weird silence." Jill replied.

Videl turned to Rebecca with a concerned look in her eyes. "Hey, you ok?"

"It was my first mission. I-I didn't expect…I-I mean." Rebecca stammered softly.

"Hey hey, relax. It's ok." Videl placed her hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "They shouldn't have sent you on that mission. It was too dangerous, you were new to the field and you were still too young."

"I'm older than you were when you first joined."

"Yeah but I've been going through stuff like this my whole life. I was ten years old the first time somebody threatened my life. I've been beaten up, shot, stabbed, strangled and blew up and I'm only twenty."

"Rebecca, we were all terrified back there, even Lara Croft here." Chris pointed to Videl, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Honestly I didn't think that we were going to make it out of there alive. What we seen, what we fought. It was extremely hard for me to stop myself from going crazy but I knew that I had to get out of there alive. We all feel the same way that you do right now but we can't let it stop us from doing what we need to do. We need to take Umbrella down."

Rebecca turned to Videl. "Were you scared?"

"Out of my mind. Like I said, I've been doing this for years but that doesn't mean that I don't get scared."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I turn my fear into strength. If I'm scared then I think too much and if I think too much then I'll be distracted. I remind myself why I'm doing what I'm doing, whether it's saving someone's life or just trying to get out of a dangerous situation. Fear gives you strength because it reminds you of your mortality and your need to survive."

"Very inspirational" Jill said.

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"We need to destroy all of Umbrella's facilities" Videl replied.

"Great plan, several problems though. Whoever is behind all of this will know who we are and that we will be coming for them so they will most likely be in hiding and even if we destroy those facilities how can we be so sure that we're taking the virus and all the data with it?" Chris said.

"We'll just have to infiltrate the Corporation first."

Chris scoffed. "Easier said than done."

"Look I know it's not much of a plan but it's all we have."

"Not true. We could explain to the RPD, FBI, everybody about what happened at the Spencer Estate and they could-"

"Sorry Rebecca, they won't believe us without proof. Umbrella Corp is a highly respected and powerful corporation. Umbrella will just buy them out and anybody that can't be bought will be eliminated." Videl interrupted.

"What about your video footage? Or the files that we collected? They will have to believe them" Rebecca argued.

"Umbrella will retaliate before anybody even has the chance to think about it, they will pay some guy to come out and say that it's a hoax tape. He might even say that they made it as some TV film or something and the files, can be easily forged."

"So we're on our own?" Rebecca hung her head when her question was answered by silence.

After a long silence Jill stood up. "Let's just go to bed. We'll discuss this tomorrow; I think we all need more rest."

"Vi, you coming?" Jill asked when Chris and Rebecca left the room but Videl stayed seated.

"I'm going to get a snack first."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night."

-----------------

"Hey Videl, wake up."

A large hand gently shook Videl's arm. Videl turned her body towards the person waking her from a restless sleep and smiled.

"I'm up. I'm up." She said raising herself off the bed.

"Hey, where do you like your going?" Gohan grabbed her arm, pulled her back to the bed and softly kissed her.

"You woke me up for a kiss?"

"No, breakfast is ready."

"Gee thanks."

"You're so much better than food."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Videl retorted as she stood up and went into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Gohan watched the bathroom door close behind her; he stood with a puzzled look on his face for a moment before he walked to the bathroom door and softly knocked. "Honey? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The sound of running water filled the room.

"I think otherwise. Tell me what's wrong?"

Videl sighed and opened the door. "It's not me. It's Rebecca."

"What about her?"

"I'm worried about her. She's not ready for this Gohan. I couldn't sleep last night so I went to get something to eat. Chris, Jill and Rebecca were sitting at the kitchen table. We talked a little about our current situation and I could tell that Rebecca was terrified. She doesn't want any part of this."

"So what are you gona do?"

Videl thought for a moment. "I'm going to tell her to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if she can't get over her fear then she won't be able to concentrate and may end up getting herself killed."

Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl and she melted into his embrace. "What's this for?" she asked.

"For being you." He pulled away from her and leaned down, his lips meeting hers in a brief sweet kiss.

A voice from behind them separated the young lovers. "I knew I shouldn't have sent Gohan to come and get you."

"Sorry Mom. I guess we kinda got side-tracked." Gohan replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I can see that." ChiChi placed her hands on her hips. "Now if you're done, breakfast is ready."

Once ChiChi left the room, Videl placed her hand on Gohan's chest. "Hey, don't mention anything about Rebecca. I'm going to talk to her first, k?"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

-----------------

Breakfast went by rather slowly for Videl; she kept going over and over in her head about what she was going to say to Rebecca. Every now and again Gohan would place his hand on her leg and give her a light squeeze. She acknowledged him with a small smile. She barely ate her food, instead she just stared at her plate. Everybody else was too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice her evasiveness. She sighed with relief when everybody had finished their meals and stood up from the table, leaving the room. She watched Rebecca leave the room. Videl quickly stood up and followed her without saying in a word.

"Hey Rebecca." Videl said once she caught up with her.

Rebecca turned around and Videl could see the dark circles around her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can we go to your room?"

"Er, sure."

Videl followed Rebecca through a long hallway until she reached Rebecca's room. It was just as Videl had expected it to be. Rebecca's clothes were neatly stacked on an empty chair against the wall. Her bed was neatly made and not a single item lay on the floor.

"What's up?"

Videl sighed and rubbed her face roughly. "I think you should go home."

Rebecca was stunned. "What?"

"We both know that you're not ready for this and let's face it, the less people that know about Umbrella the better. You'll be safer with your family than on a suicide mission with us."

"But…." Rebecca was speechless.

"It's your choice. I'm not going to force you to go home or to come with us. No matter what you choose, I'll stand with you on it." With that Videl left Rebecca alone to think about her next move.

-----------------

Videl walked into living room, hearing several conversations filling the spacious room. She had found Joseph's bandana, which had luckily stayed on her during the battle and was only a little damaged. She had just finished tying it around her arm when she stopped once she felt something attach itself to her leg. She looked down and smiled at the miniature Goku.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" She asked.

"I never got the chance to give this back to you." Goten held up his small hand within it was Videl's silver necklace.

She looked from the necklace to the little boy and knelt down to face him. "Maybe you should keep that a little while longer."

Goten's face showed confusion. "Why? You told me before you left that you would be back for it."

"I know but it isn't over Goten. There's still a lot more that I have to do. So you have to hold on to that for me until it's over, ok?"

"You're going away again, aren't you?" Goten asked sadly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Come here." Videl wrapped her arms around the young demi-saiyan. "Don't worry about me. You know I'll be back. I have to if I want to marry your brother remember?"

"So you're really going to be my big sister?" Goten asked, cheering up.

"Yep. So you think that you can look after your big brother while I'm gone?"

Goten nodded and walked over to Trunks, who was leaning on the wall trying to imitate his father and the two of them ran outside. Videl walked over and sat on the sofa with the rest of the gang and S.T.A.R.S members. She ran her hands through her hair as images of the Spencer Estate incident flashed through her head.

'_All those people, they may not have been innocent but no-one deserves to die like that.' _

Enrico's voice echoed through her mind. "They wanted someone strong enough…someone to…test their greatest creation on….a fight…to see who was…better…"

'_Was it all because of me?'_

Gohan's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Hey, honey. Are you ok?"

She sighed and looked up at her boyfriend's concerned eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, just thinking.

"About what?"

Gohan asked her again, even though he was pretty sure what she was thinking about. Videl remained silent and rubbed the bandana on her arm.

"I'm thinking about what Enrico said in the cave." She finally replied.

The mention of the deceased Bravo members name caught the attention of the other adults in the room.

"About the traitor?" Jill asked.

Videl shook her head. Chris and Jill hadn't been filled in on every detail of what happened during her time in the mansion. "No, Enrico said something else. He said something that kind of explained why the experiments were created."

A moment passed and when what she meant clicked in everyone's heads. Goku looked serious, Bulma and ChiChi both let out a gasp and Gohan's heart felt like it had been stabbed.

"What?" Gohan asked quietly. He couldn't believe what Videl was thinking. "You can't honestly believe that."

Chris and Jill looked at everyone, not understanding what was going on. "What are you talking about? What did Enrico say?"

Videl let out a heavy sigh. "He said that they wanted someone strong enough to test their greatest creation on. Not long after that when I was with Wesker, he told me that he knew all about my 'abilities' and he wanted to see how I would fair against the Tyrant."

"So he played us?" Jill asked.

Videl simply nodded.

"That means that all those people who were attacked or infected were….." Jill trailed off. She looked at Videl wide eyed when she nodded her head again. "Videl you can't honestly think that."

"Why not? It's true." She replied. "Wesker played us into going to the Arklay Mountains; he never wanted us to go into the mansion because he knew what was in it. I bet that he was planning to abandon us and go into the mansion himself but after we found the Bravo helicopter at the Spencer Estate, he knew that he couldn't avoid it anymore. He led us into a death trap but he must have known even if he stopped us from going to the mansion that I'd survive."

"Why's that?"

"He put some sort of blocking signal in the mansion. You saw what happened to me the moment I entered the mansion. I was just as human as you while we were in there. Why would he need the signal if I was going to die? He planned on me being there."

"You couldn't have known, Vi. This isn't your fault" Gohan said as he knelt down in front of her.

Videl raised her head to meet his eyes. "Then why does it feel like it?"

Bulma placed her hand on Videl's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Because you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You always have. Ever since I've known you, you think that you should be responsible for something going wrong if you're involved. You can't stop every bad thing from happening and you can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try."

"I could have saved Joseph." Videl said sadly, rubbing the bandana once again.

"No, you couldn't have."

"If I had of just used my abilities to begin with-"

"You did use them." It was ChiChi's turn to speak up. "You risked exposing yourself to try and save him. You risked being killed to get those 'dogs' off him. You did all you could sweetheart, it was just his time."

"Videl, things like this happen. Look at Cell, he was created to destroy me and a lot of people died. These things happen; it's a risk that comes with protecting people. Eventually you get noticed by someone and they will do anything to destroy you." Goku explained. "and other times you get people like Babidi, who just want to rule the universe. People will get caught in the crossfire but at the end of it all, you will have saved a lot more lives than lost."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Videl smiled. "but you know what? I've still got some pent up anger here so if I don't mind, I think I might join Vegeta in the Gravity Room."

"Ok, but only to relief some stress. I want you to sit and relax the rest of the day." Gohan replied, who was now back to smiling with the other adults.

"You got it." Videl gave Gohan a quick kiss and left for the GR.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Resident Evil**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I had serious writer's block R&R please, enjoy**

Twilight had settled across the city. The winding blacktop snaked through the gathering darkness, surrounded by shadowed buildings that towered into the cloudless sky, stretching toward the first faint glimmerings of starlight.

Videl lay on the rooftop of Capsule Corp, her head resting on her folded arms behind her head. The cool breeze flowed over her body as she closed her eyes to enjoy the pleasant feeling. It was definitely welcome after her training with Vegeta. She smiled at the thought; Vegeta never was one to take well to losing. He always said that the only reason he didn't win was because if he had released his true strength it would have obliterated every cell in their body. His fights with everyone always ended up with him insulting them but when he fought with her, it was different. He always smirked at her and not his usual smirk; it wasn't created from confidence but from respect. She had earned respect from the Prince of the Saiyans even if she chose to serve and protect humans.

Her thoughts turned quickly to the news report she had heard earlier that day. According to city council member Edward Weist, the S.T.A.R.S mission ended in disaster because of their 'blatantly unprofessional conduct' that resulted in a crash of a helicopter and the loss of six of the eleven team members that included the S.T.A.R.S branch team commander Captain Albert Wesker.

Videl scoffed she could still hear Weist's voice in her head. _'After [the S.T.A.R.S.'s] mishandling of the Raccoon Forest search, we've decided to let the RPD see this investigation through to its conclusion. We have reason to believe that the S.T.A.R.S. may have been ingesting drugs and/or alcohol prior to their search, and have suspended the use of their services indefinitely.'_

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Videl opened her eyes to see Gohan standing over her, she had to admit in the twilight he looked damn sexy and she instantly went into a good mood forgetting about her previous thoughts. He noticed the look her eyes and lay down next to her on his side, his left arm supporting his weight while his right hand was gently stroking her arm. Videl gazed into his dark orbs and unconsciously liked her lips. The air around them became hot and tense as their bodies moved closer together. It was almost hard to breathe, the air was so thick. Unable to fight her urges anymore Videl crushed her lips against Gohan's. Almost immediately their tongues entered each other's mouth and wrestled for control. Their passionate kiss was the oxygen they both needed from the hot, thick air that surrounded them.

Videl tangled one of her hands in Gohan's soft, dark hair and the other was undoing the buttons on his shirt. She let out a soft moan as one of his hands crept underneath her shirt and up her back, gently trailing his fingernails down her spine. He brought his body closer to hers, his leg lying between hers as their heated kiss continued.

"Ahem."

Gohan and Videl stopped their assault on each other and looked up to find Bulma standing a few steps away with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Neither Gohan nor Videl made any movement, their arms still wrapped around each other, their faces flustered, the only movement was from the heavy rise and fall of their chests.

"If you two are going to have sex, I'd prefer it if you did it in your room and not on my roof." Bulma said, still wearing her smirk. "Helicopter's do circle this area you know."

"Uh, sorry Bulma" Gohan blushed as he and Videl got up, smoothing out their clothes.

Bulma waved her hand. "No need to apologize, I was just giving you two some advice. I do remember what it was like to be young and in love, I'm not that old you know."

A soft roar of helicopter blades caused Videl to tense, had a media copter got some footage of her and Gohan? She hoped not, the last thing she needed was for her face to be plastered over every newspaper and entertainment magazine, especially while she was wrapped around her boyfriend.

Gohan smiled and his hand found its way to the back of his head. "I guess not."

Videl glanced at Gohan, could he not hear the helicopter? He seemed completely oblivious as he talked with Bulma. Videl cast her eyes out on the horizon towards the origin of the sound. She could make out a black shape which she knew to be the helicopter, what she couldn't understand was the feeling she got from it. She felt cold, as though whoever was inside was staring at her intensely. Her eyes scanned the helicopter, it was too far to make out any detail but she could tell that it looked too much like a stealth helicopter to be the media. It was also black with some splashes of red and white, she assumed formed a logo.

A large hand settled on her shoulder. It was just enough to get her attention but not distract it. Apparently her distance from their conversation was noticed as Gohan and Bulma now looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong Vi?" Gohan asked.

"We're being watched, or rather I am being watched," Videl answered without taking her eyes off the helicopter.

Gohan and Bulma followed Videl's gaze of into the sky. It took a moment until Gohan spotted it and when he did, his gaze shifted to Videl. He could feel it too, the copter was watching Videl. Bulma was scrunching up her face straining to find the copter in the darkness. She turned to see Gohan staring at Videl while she continued staring forward.

"Are you sure it's not the media?" Gohan asked.

"Positive."

"How can you be sure?" Bulma asked.

"For one the shape is that of a stealth helicopter and the media cannot legally get their hands on one of those." Videl's eyes narrowed and clenched her teeth. "And second, their aura is threatening."

"Their aura?" Bulma asked confused.

"I suggest we go back inside, I'll explain there. Gohan talk Bulma in, I'll be right behind."

Gohan nodded and guided Bulma inside raising his guard to get ready protect Bulma if he needed to. Videl stood her ground, staring down the helicopter until it suddenly roared its engines loudly and disappeared into the night. She stood for a few seconds more extending her senses, silently searching for the recent threat. When she failed to find it, she stepped inside and descended through the mansion to the sitting room where everyone had gathered once Gohan and Bulma arrived with serious expressions etched on their faces.

"Are you guys ok? What happened?" Chichi asked.

Videl walked in and sat down, leaning forward she rested her chin on her folded hands causing the group to now focus their attention on her. She wore a determined look as she was deep in thought. She closed her eyes trying to clear up the mental image of the helicopter in her mind.

"Somebody was watching Videl on the roof." Gohan spoke up.

'_You're wrong Gohan. They weren't watching me. They were studying me.'_

"What? Who?" Vegeta growled.

"I don't know. I couldn't make out who it was. I didn't even realize that someone was watching her until I noticed how tense Videl was." Gohan answered.

"They were in a helicopter. Videl said that it looked like a stealth helicopter." Bulma continued. "By the way, what did you mean by their aura was threatening?"

"I've been around criminals my whole life, when I was a kid I was able to tell who I could trust and who I couldn't and that was by the aura that surrounded them. It's hard to explain but I'll try and simplify it. A person who has darkness within them or the intention to cause harm has a dark aura. It also has different levels depending on the person. The more harm that person is capable of causing the stronger the darkness is in their aura. It also depends on motives." Videl explained. "Your auras don't change when you're in battle even if you intend to kill your opponent because your reasons are to protect and save the innocent."

"And what did you feel from the helicopter?" Chris asked.

"Anger but not from the copter, it caused the feeling in me. The only reading I could get from it was that it was threatening and dark, very dark."

"So you can read people by their aura?" Goku asked.

"Not all the time some people are able to hide their aura. I've never met anyone who could hide it consciously, not completely anyway."

"That's why you never trusted Wesker." Jill concluded.

Videl nodded. "Exactly. He was one of those who could hide half of his aura. I could tell that I couldn't trust him but I didn't know to what extent." Videl stood up and looked at the group. "Anyway let's forget about that, we've got more important things to deal with. I think we've lain low long enough after the Spencer mansion. We need to start digging."

Gohan walked to Videl, took her hand in his and stared into her bright cerulean eyes. "You need to take it easy; I don't want you taking on so much that if something happens you won't have the chance to defend yourself."

Videl gave Gohan a warm smile. "I can handle it. Besides the faster we get this sorted, the faster we can follow through with this," She replied, raising her left hand to show her engagement ring.

Gohan smile widely at the thought of marrying Videl, he still couldn't believe she had said yes. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Then what are we waiting for?"

=ONE HOUR LATER =

Everyone sat scattered around the room, each set to their own task. Laptops and papers covered much of the table and the floor. The files that Rebecca had recovered weren't very detailed, a lot of it had been written in code, probably to stop it from being decoded by people like them and revealed to the public.

Videl sighed as she rubbed her eyes for the thousandth time. This was going nowhere fast. She stood up and inserted the footage she took of the Spencer mansion into the large TV screen. She hoped watching the events over again would help her work this stuff out. The clicking of keyboard keys and shuffling of papers instantly silenced the moment a cry of agony came from the TV, shortly followed by the screaming of Joseph's name. Videl paused the video and everyone in the room bowed their heads. Her hand instinctively went to her arm to the bandana and she said a silent prayer.

She resumed the video and skipped through until the part where she was taken hostage by Barry and Wesker. Chris and Jill stared at the TV screen, they knew that Barry had been forced to lead Videl into a trap but they still couldn't believe how much their so called team had fallen apart. There was nothing left of the S.T.A.R.S anymore. They were now survivors of the Spencer incident. They people who were going to bring Umbrella to their knees and make them beg for mercy.

Videl stiffened and paused the video once again. She stared at the screen tempted to hit herself for being so stupid. The group noticed her change in posture and stared at the screen trying to see what caused their friend to act this way. They saw nothing unusual, centered in the screen was Wesker's ugly mug and some lab equipment behind him. Flashbacks shot through Videl's mind, her anger at her stupidity rose until she stood up and walked over to her jacket getting ready to leave.

"Vi, wait! What did you see?" Gohan gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"The helicopter from earlier, the one that was watching me had that logo painted on it!" Videl answered, pointing to the screen.

Everyone turned to the screen, the lab equipment behind Wesker were labeled with the Umbrella logo. Several gasps and growls of anger could be heard around the room. Umbrella had been close and they were watching Videl. They knew where they were hiding.

"This is worse than we thought, isn't it?" Bulma asked, worry evident in her voice.

The only one in the group confident enough to say that she was wrong was Videl. "No it's, not Bulma." She said with fire burning in her eyes.

"HOW IS IT NOT? THEY WERE WATCHING MY HOUSE! THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Bulma screamed.

Videl remained calm, her voice steady for she knew that she spoke the truth. "They weren't here for you. In case you have forgotten there were three of us on that roof and they only focused on one of us. Their after me. They want me. It would seem that they learned about what happened at the mansion and have taken as much of an interest as Wesker did."

Bulma visibly calmed for a moment until what Videl had said sunk in. "You can't."

"I don't have a choice. Umbrella knows where I am now and as long as I'm here they will keep coming."

"Then I'm coming with you." Gohan said defiantly.

"Gohan-"

"No," He interrupted. "I almost lost you once. I won't let it happen again. From now on where you go, I go."

Videl removed his hand from her arm, took it in her hand and gave a light squeeze. "Deal."

Gohan smiled at her. "Dad if you sense any trouble take everyone up to the lookout. They shouldn't be able to find you there."

"You got it son. Vegeta, the boys and I will stay here and protect everyone."

"Where will you go?" Chichi asked, her hands held tightly against her chest.

"Raccoon City. They probably won't expect us to return to there after our suspension. We can stay hidden while we look for more evidence." Videl replied.

"Raccoon City, huh?" Chris asked as he looked at Jill, she nodded back to him. "Then Jill and I will be coming too."

Videl smiled at her friends, she couldn't believe that they were going to stand by her with all this. "Thank you guys."

"Will you stay one more night? You could leave early in the morning" Chichi asked, clearly afraid for her son, daughter-in-law and their two new friends.

"That actually sounds like a good plan Chi." Bulma answered. "It gives you more time to prepare and gives you more time to teach Gohan how to fire a gun, Videl."

Gohan visibly stiffened; he didn't like the thought of wielding a weapon built to kill. Videl placed her free hand of his chest in an effort to calm him. He relaxed at her touch and looked at the woman he loved who was smiling understandably at him.

"You need to; you can't just use your energy especially if when run into another tyrant. You won't have the strength to fight it but I won't force you." Videl said reassuringly.

"If you think that I need to then I will."

"I'm sorry but I think it's the safer way."

Gohan sighed then smiled. "I was afraid you'd say that but I trust your judgment."

"Let's get started then." Videl smiled.

=TWO HOURS LATER=

"Nice shot Gohan. You're getting the hang of it." Videl congratulated.

"Yeah, that's what scares me."

Videl had taught him the basics then set up a few cardboard targets in Bulma's large garden area. He was able to hit the chest of a target after his first five shots, now Videl was teaching him how to shoot at smaller body parts. He had to admit that during his lesson he started to feel better about why he was learning. It was the safest and best way to conserve energy if they encountered a strong enemy. He also would only have to use it if they ran into any infected and they were already dead. Gohan was shaken out of his thoughts when Videl placed her hands on his muscular arms.

"Easy Gohan, you're thinking too much again. Squeeze the trigger. Don't pull it. Loosen this arm a little."

He found it hard to concentrate, she was so close. He could smell her scent, the raspberry shampoo in her hair. His senses were so strong at this moment that he could taste her lips, he instinctively licked his own. He wanted her. He wanted her right now. As if Videl had read his mind, she turned with a seductive look in her eyes and huskily whispered into his ear. Her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"You make this shot and I will give you what you want right now."

Gohan raised his weapon and aim at his target. Don't hold your breath. Don't close your eyes. Loosen up. Squeeze, don't pull. He focused on his target and gently squeezed the trigger.

There was a soft bang as Gohan kicked the bedroom door closed behind him. His mouth crashed against Videl's, nibbling her lower lip until she opened her mouth and he wrapper his tongue around hers. His hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her, only leaving her lips for a few seconds before returning to them as he removed the rest of her clothing. He placed Videl down on their bed and quickly set to removing his clothes. He descended upon her, taking the flesh at the nape of her neck in his teeth gently nipping, while his hands roamed over her body.

"What no foreplay?" Videl moaned.

"Later right now all I want is you."

"Then have me my love."

Gohan didn't need to be told twice as he immediately set to satisfying his lover's desires then turning to his own. They had all night to fulfill their needs, in the morning they would be leaving and hopefully not stepping into a trap. The young lovers wanted to explore each other fully as they didn't know if they'd ever get another chance. They made love until the early hours of the morning, their naked bodies settled together as if each curve of the others body was meant for their own. They slept happily together knowing that after they defeated this new threat, they would be getting married and starting a family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Resident Evil**

It was 5AM; the sun was slowly creeping its way along the horizon, chasing away the shadows of the night. Every man, woman and child still lay slumbering peacefully in their warm, comfy beds oblivious to the very real and very dangerous enemy which loomed darkness and grew stronger every day. Couples cuddled in their sleep, parents held their child after a nightmare, singles were dreaming of meeting their love, even the early morning birds were still dead to the world. Everyone was contempt except for one.

"God damn it!"

Videl groaned as she crashed to the floor once again. She should have been asleep like her fiancé, but even after their love making she still couldn't clear her mind. After lying awake and staring at the ceiling for an hour, she decided to get up and train. Unfortunately her training consisted of nearly breaking every bone and tearing every muscle in her body apart to try and learn to control and sustain the new level of power which she had acquired. She knew that every time a Saiyan was pushed near death and recovered that they would be stronger. This is what she counted on.

The gravity room moaned and creaked under the strain. Never before had it been pushed to this level and it was struggling to stay together. Videl raised herself to her feet, fighting the unbelievable pressure that was beating her down. Sweat dripped down her skin, her chest felt like it was caving in but still she didn't give up. Slowly steadying herself, she let out a roar and shot out another ki blast. It bounced around the room at a terrifying speed, Videl barely managed to dodge the blast as it zoomed past her head. She had to double take to dodge the second incoming strike, flipping through the air and landing unsteadily on her feet.

Taking in another heavy breath, she braced herself for her next move only for her legs to give out just as the ki blast struck her in the stomach. Her broken body slammed into the wall behind her and she slumped onto the floor. Blood seeped from the wound on her stomach; she let out an exhausted, desperate breath and rested her head on the cold tiled floor. Unsettling thoughts soon consumed her. The sound of the innocent crying out in agony as they were ripped apart, the destruction of cities, the faces of her fallen friends. The world crumbling as the virus tore through the world like wildfire.

"I have to get stronger. I have to beat them. I can't let them win."

With new found strength; Videl pushed herself off the floor and limped over to the first aid box, grabbed a bandage and dressed her wound. She closed her eyes, took one more deep breath and got back to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan slowly woke to the birds chirping outside his window, stretching and yawning he reached over to greet his love only to find himself alone in the large bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he assumed that she was already up and getting things ready for their journey. He rose from the bed and stepped into the shower. He thought over the past few years of his life and how things had changed.

A smile crept onto his face as he thought of Videl. Their first meeting had not gone smoothly but that was a part of the charm of their love story. He had never said it but he knew the moment that he had laid eyes on her, that she was the one and their game of cat and mouse as she kept trying to figure out his secrets was more enjoyable than he thought it would be. He chuckled as he remembered intentionally making her angry just to see that sexy scowl on her face.

It was the day that she had learned to fly that had made him fall completely in love with her. He never thought that he would see her as beautiful as he did that day she soared through the sky, yet every day after that proved him wrong. She grew more beautiful every day and he was thankful to the heavens, the earth, hell he was thankful for everything because she was in love with him.

Stepping out of the shower; Gohan quickly dried himself off and put on the clothes that were laid out for him and headed for the kitchen where the rest of the gang were sitting getting ready for breakfast before heading out.

"Hey, sweetie. How did you sleep?" ChiChi asked, as she handed him a large plate of food.

"Pretty good considering." He answered taking a large bite out of his pancakes.

"I'm sure you slept very well after your 'activities' last night." Bulma teased. "It's a good thing these walls are soundproof."

Gohan blushed as thoughts of the night before crept into his mind. Their naked, sweating bodies moving in unison and moans of pleasure repeated in his head. He quickly shook those thoughts away remembering that he was surrounded by his family.

"I have to say that this sort of talk creeps me out." Chris spoke up, "I always thought of her as a kid sister."

"Oh, you're just being overprotective." Jill replied.

"Kissing is gross." Trunks perked up. "I don't see why anyone would want to kiss a girl."

"Hey! That's my big sister you're talking about!" Goten defended. "You'd me lucky to find someone to kiss you."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Ok, calm down and eat your food boys. We've a long day ahead of us." ChiChi intervened.

"This is your fault woman. You've got our son talking about girls instead of fighting." Vegeta complained.

"Oh hush up and eat your food dear." Bulma replied.

"Where is my daughter-in-law anyway?" Goku asked swallowing another plate of food.

Gohan immediately stopped eating. "I thought she was out here with you."

"She wasn't there when you woke up?" Jill asked worryingly.

Before Gohan could answer there was a large explosion that echoed through the mansion and shook the ground. Everyone shot up to the kitchen window to find smoke flowing from the GR.

"Videl." was all Gohan said before he raced outside followed by the others.

A thick cloud of smoke surrounded the area making it hard to see. The gang coughed as the smoke filled their lungs. As they made the way towards the GR, the door started to slowly rise, bringing with it the groan of metal scrapping against metal. A gust of wind swept by removing most of the smoke, enabling them to see a battered and broken body struggling to make it down the steps.

"Vi." Gohan said as he rapidly ran towards her, catching her falling body.

Her chest rose and fell sharply as she tried to catch her breath. Each inhale burned her lungs and she violently coughed. Blood seeped from several wounds across her body and tried as he might, Gohan couldn't count the bruises. He gently brushed her hair from her face with his free hand.

"VIDEL!" Goten and Trunks shouted running to her side.

"Oh god, Vi what did you do?"

Videl smiled lightly. "I can control it now."

"Control what, Vi?"

"My new power," She groaned at the pain in her body as she shifted in Gohan's arms. "I had to learn to control it or I wouldn't be strong enough and the only way to do it was to push myself beyond anything I've ever done before."

"Oh honey." Gohan tightened his grip on her, embracing her in a hug.

"They won't know what hit them kid." Vegeta smirked.

Chris and Jill looked shell shocked as they stared at the faces of their new-found friends.

"How does this help us? She's beaten herself to near death! It will take months for her to recover!" Chris shouted.

"You obviously forgot about the senzu beans that heal any injury instantly." Bulma replied calmly, watching Chris visibly cool down.

"I still don't understand how this helps us," Jill asked.

"You see, Saiyans are a fighting race. With every battle and every near death experience we endure and recover from, we grow stronger." Vegeta replied, "The kid has just increased your chances of survival if you encounter another creature like before."

Goten gingerly put his hand on her arm, "Are you ok big sister?"

"Course I am squirt," Videl smiled at the young boy. "Just need a senzu bean and, you know, maybe a shower."

Goku walked up to Videl and held his hand out to here. "Here you go, thought you could use it."

She took the bean from his hand and quickly threw it into her mouth. Once she was healed Videl stood up and stretched, relieving the stiffness from her muscles. "Thanks Goku."

"Well I think that was a very stupid stunt," Bulma scolded "You could have killed yourself in there."

"Maybe but I needed to learn to handle this new power. What if we run into another Tyrant? It almost killed us last time."

"Forget killing herself! What if you damage your body so much that you can't have children?! I'll never be a grandmother!" Chichi screamed.

"Er mom, you still have Goten," Gohan replied, although the thought of him and Videl never being able to have children frightened him.

"Relax Chichi, I can still have kids."

"And how do you know? With all the beatings you've taken and all your training! You put your body through too much! You could have scarring or-" she sobbed.

"Stop, ok? I got checked out a couple of months ago. Everything is fine."

Chichi sniffed, "Are you sure?"

Videl nodded, smiling at her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Yes! I'll have grandchildren running around in no time!" Chichi said with joy.

Gohan came from behind Videl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to sound bad or anything but why are you getting checked out?"

"It's standard. After all the beatings, as Chichi put it, the doctors run full checks to make sure that everything is ok and running properly."

"So everything really is ok? We won't have any problems or anything?"

Videl smile sweetly at him, "Yes everything is good and no, we won't have any problems."

Gohan grinned. He had thought about them having a family but a nagging thought had always been there that there may be too much damage. Now knowing that everything was ok; it was the happiest day of his life, maybe the second happiest day or the third. There were so many amazing moments between them that it was too difficult to pick a favourite.

Goten bounced up and down. "Yay! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Not just yet little man," Goku said.

"Aww but I wanna be an uncle," he pouted.

"You will Goten, just not yet." Gohan laughed, he looked down at Videl and smiled. A smile that was full of love and devotion. "But you will definitely be an uncle."

"Are we the only ones taken back by this?" Jill asked looking around the group and receiving nods.

"I mean you guys have only just gotten engaged and you're talking about kids." Chris said. "It just seems a bit soon for that."

Vegeta stepped forward, "We Saiyan's are different than humans. We don't screw around when it comes to mating. We find our match and stay with them even through death."

"What my ever-loving husband means to say is that a Saiyan only has one person for them. When they say that you're the one for them and you're the love of their life, it's actually true. A Saiyan can only be with the person they love and can only love one person forever. Once their together, it's like a feeling of completion. You're finally whole and nothing else matters. The love is so strong that it creates a bond between them and their partner. It's the most amazing feeling in the world." Bulma explained.

"Wow, that sounds, wow," Jill stammered.

"Ok guys, we need to get moving. It's already 7am. I'm going to have a shower and get suited up. I suggest you guys finish your breakfast or talk then suit up yourselves, whatever you need to do," Videl said whilst walking back into the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Videl walked into the living room noticing her team packing their duffel bags. She had suggested that they only carry what they need in case a quick getaway was required. Everyone wore the same thing, black shirt, with a white underlay vest, black combat trousers and black tactical boots. They each had a holster strapped to their thigh housing their 9mm and a utility belt filled with ammo and first aid supplies.

Bulma kitted them out with high tech military grade mini laptop like device that strapped onto their forearm and worked as a digital map with GPS, simple hacking protocols and connected to a private network that she had set up to transfer sensitive material. The each now wore their own headset equipped with a microphone and a HD camera.

Videl walked up to Gohan as he was double checking his bag. "Hey, you sure you're ready for this?"

"No," he smiled. "But I'm not letting you go without me."

She smiled back at him and ran her hands over his chest and arms checking out his uniform. "You look great. The vigilante look suits you."

"Thanks but I'll never look as good in anything like you do. You're always so beautiful, even when you are walking around in sweats and a baggy t-shirt."

Videl blushed at her fiancées statement. He always complimented her but she could never get used to it. He was built like a Greek god, funny, smart, generous, loving, caring and so handsome. He was just an all around perfect person with a beautiful soul and he was in love with her.

'_How did I get so damn lucky?'_

Chichi walked up to the young couple and handed a small lunch box to Videl. "Here you go sweetie. I don't know if you ate before or not so I made you a little something."

"Thank you Chichi." Videl gave the older woman a sad smile as it was painfully obvious that she was barely holding it together.

"Could you please call me 'mom'? I understand that I'm not your mother but I think of you as my daughter as well as Goku's and Goten's big sister."

"Thank you." Videl said again as she walked up and enveloped the woman in a hug. "Mom."

That was all that was needed to break Chichi's hold as she broke down in the younger woman's arms. Videl held her tighter as she sobbed, tears coming to her own eyes. This was HER family. They had accepted her with open arms and confided their secrets in her. They truly loved her and she loved them. New found strength ran through her veins, she would fight and win to protect her family and if she would die, she would be sure to take Umbrella with her. With one more squeeze, she let her adoptive mother go and returned to her fiancée's side as he was joined by Chris and Jill.

Everyone turned to say their respective goodbyes and good wishes. Chichi cried even louder when Gohan hugged her and he tried his best to comfort her. Goku gave Videl a fatherly hug, a few tears slid down his face when she called him 'dad'. Bulma gave the young lovers a hug, whispering 'good luck' to them. The younger boys jumped on them in a massive bear hug. Even Vegeta let his guard down to shake Gohan's hand and gave Videl a one-armed hug. Jill and Chris were taken back with shock when even they received hugs from the group.

When all was said and done, Gohan, Videl, Chris and Jill grabbed their bags, left the house and got into the black 4x4 that Bulma had set up for them with Chris driving. They waved one last time and the 4x4 took off down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sky seemed to mimic the mood of the team in the truck held dark, gloomy clouds that was threatening to rain down on them. It was strange the past few days, the weather had been good but these new events that were unfolding seemed to disrupt even the weather. It was strange how every changed in such a short about of time. It seemed like the colours were fading out of the world and they would never see it the same again. They had decided to travel the back roads to Raccoon City, figuring that the main roads and borders may cause trouble with the news report about S.T.A.R.S.

"So what's our plan?" Chris asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Jill sat up front with him while Gohan and Videl sat together in the back.

"First we see what we can gather from the people that still trust us in the City." Videl answered. "Maybe they will be willing to help us out by going into public places that we can't be seen in and keeping tabs on certain people."

"Sounds like a plan." Jill said as she took another look at her new boyfriend, she placed her hand on his, and silently let him know that she was there for him.

Videl stared out the window, absently playing with her engagement ring. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her head but she couldn't place what it was but it definitely unsettled her. Was something terrible happening? Had Umbrella already covered their tracks? Were they walking straight into a trap?

Gohan brought her out of her train of thought by placing his hand on her thigh. "Hey, you ok?"

She smiled at him but he could tell that it was a sad smile. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about those we lost, you know?"

"They won't have died in vain. I promise you that."

"I know. They died doing their job but it doesn't really stop it from hurting. I won't let them be forgotten or have Umbrella cover up their sacrifices."

"They'll pay for what they've done. What they did to those people, the animals, your friends and for what they did to you. I will make sure that they never get away with this."

"Uh guys," Jill interrupted "Look at the sky."She and team stared out the windshield at the sky above them.

"Did it just get ALOT darker?" Gohan asked and checked his watch. "It's only 10am."

"It's just like in the mountains." Chris replied. "The sky darkened and turned to night in a few minutes."

"Chris, speed up." Videl said.

"What? Why?"

"Something doesn't feel right. We need to get to Raccoon City now."

Now the voice inside Videl's head was screaming at her. Something very bad was going down; little did she know how right she was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The city was eerily quiet, not a single person of vehicle littered the street. The sound of a jeep echoed through the deserted city like a steam train. The man in the jeep glanced out on the street, trying to find signs of life, of civilization. He kept heading towards his destination, a small diner, which still had its lights on. He breathed a sigh of relief; he had been driving for hours and had a serious craving for a cheese burger before he started his new job.

Movement out on the street caught his eye and he quickly slammed on his breaks. The sudden noise and movement caused two crows to fly from the middle of the road. Underneath the crows lay a young woman. The man exited his truck and walked over to the fallen woman. She was mutilated, blood poured from the multiple wounds that covered her body.

He kneeled down to examine her, "Man, what could have done this?"

Footsteps from behind him startled the man as he quickly turned and trained his weapon on the three people that were shuffling towards him. As he looked around more people seemed to crawl from the shadows. All were covered in blood, flesh hung from their bodies and they let out a straggled moan as they approached him.

"What are these things?" He said to himself. "Freeze! Don't move or I'll shoot! I mean it!"

The man fired shots at the people approaching him but they didn't fall. Sudden pressure on his leg caused him to turn towards the woman that was in the middle of the road. He quickly turned his weapon and fired. The woman collapsed to the ground and her body violently jerked.

Still firing his weapon, he backed down the end of an alleyway. The sound of a door opening caught his attention. A young woman stepped out with a man close behind her.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" She pleaded.

"Get down!"

He fired at the man behind the woman, shooting him right in the forehead; he moaned one last time and slumped to the ground. The man in the R.P.D uniform reached his hand out to the young woman.

"We can't stay out here. Head to the police station. It will be a lot safer."

The man and young ran out into the street and jumped into a nearby police car, speeding off down the street, passing the things that were littering the streets. The woman fiddled with the radio that was in the car, failing to find a station that wasn't filled with static.

"What's going on?" She asked the man. "I arrived in town and the whole place went insane. You're a cop right?"

"Yeah, first day on the job." He answered. "Great, huh? Names Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you."

"Mines Claire, Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother, Chris."

"Look in the glove compartment."

"There's a gun in here." She said as she pulled the 9mm pistol out and checked out the scope.

"You should take it with you."

Claire's scream rang through the police car as a man from the back seat lunged forward to attack them. Leon quickly lost control of the car trying to defend himself from the man. The driver side of the car scraped along the wall. Leon tried to straighten it out but didn't see the pole that was right in behind them as the car skidded into a 180 and back slammed into it. The force of the crash threw the attacker out through the rear windshield and smashing head first into the concrete.

"You ok?" Leon asked.

"Still in one piece."

Claire gasped as she seen a fuel tanker driving at full speed towards them. It rammed into other cars blocking it way, creating a clear path.

"That idiot's going to ram us." Leon shouted."RUN!"

The both fought with their seatbelts, barely opening the doors and throwing themselves from the car in time. The fuel tanker collided with the police car and a deafening explosion shook the city. The vehicles erupted into a blaze followed by thick black smoke that flowed into the open air.

"Claire!"

"Leon!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Now wasn't that a long wait for a chapter? Lol sorry about that but thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and kept telling me to get my butt in gear. It's very much appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Resident Evil**

White knuckles clenched tightly to the steering wheel of the Range Rover has it crept through the streets of Raccoon City. The city was too quiet. It looked like a riot had overrun the city but there was no sign of life. It had taken the team a little over two hours to reach their destination, two very long hours according to them. Abandoned vehicles littered the streets, lights still shone in the buildings, small fires sucked in oxygen but the thing that worried them the most was the blood that stained the street. Something terrible had happened and it definitely wasn't normal.

"How could this have happened?" Jill asked. "I thought Rebecca said the virus had died out in the mansion."

"They must have another lab running somewhere in the city." Gohan replied. "If multiple labs were working on the same thing, it would make sense to have them close together."

"We can't let these bastards get away with this!" Chris snarled. "They've just murdered over 100,000 people!"

Videl clenched her jaw tightly. "There has to be survivors. We need to find them."

"How could anyone survive this? We barely managed to get out of the mansion alive." Jill said.

"We were trapped in the mansion; there are a lot more places to hide here and a whole police force. They could have fought back." Videl replied.

"With no warning? You know how quickly this thing spreads. There wouldn't have been any time." Chris said.

"Someone has to have survived." Videl said adamantly.

"We'll look for survivors while we try to find the lab." Gohan spoke up. "For all we know, there could be a cure. Where there's a virus, there's an anti-virus."

Videl stared at Gohan; she couldn't believe that they hadn't thought of it before. There HAD to be an anti-virus. How else could they test the virus without causing a wide spread epidemic.

"Although I doubt it would work on anyone with long term exposure." Gohan continued. "I studied the files with Bulma; they called it the Tyrant-virus or T-virus; named after the large creature you fought at the mansion. It's a mutagenic; they were using it to create superhuman bio weapons for the black market and shady governments. In a dead person the T-Virus kills and replaces mitochondrial cells with a replica of itself. The virus then combines with other cells to produce energy. The energy produced is just enough to power the motor neurons and the basic lower brain functions. The person is then reanimated and left with the intense need to feed."

"So they can't be cured as their still dead?" Jill asked.

"No, they're the perfect definition of the word 'zombie'. There is nothing human left in them. No thoughts, no emotions, no soul."

"But what about the Tyrant? That was no zombie."

"The Tyrant was alive during is infection. If a human is alive then the virus destroys all higher brain functions. As the virus spreads; it destroys a part of the brain called the hypothalamus which causes a flood of enzymes, hormones, and neurotransmitters combine this with the extreme pain of the infection and it induces a psychotic rage, persistent hunger, and increased aggressiveness. They kidnapped teenagers; extracted a special hormone that is secreted during puberty, without using any form of anaesthesia and combined it with the virus. The appearance of a higher mutation depends on the mind-set of the infected host and how the chemical is extracted from the teenager." Gohan explained grimly.

"Sick bastards," Chris grumbled, his anger reaching boiling point.

"So we might run into another Tyrant or something like it?" Jill enquired.

Jill knew that Chris and Videl were struggling to hold onto their rage but they needed to know everything they were up against but she did not realise how much Gohan was holding back. His calm demeanour was only a façade to support Videl; he could easily feel her turmoil and tried his best to keep his emotions at bay to stop her from exploding.

"I would be more than sure of it. It seems like that is the kind of thing they are striving to achieve, everything is just a by-result."

"We need to stop," Videl spoke up. "We have to find survivors. We can go through the science crap later."

Chris pulled the car to a halt, feeling the unimaginable urge to rip something apart. "She's right; there is no point in senselessly driving around. We need to be on foot. Check your gear, Jill and I will take the west, you two take the east and we'll meet in the middle."

"Actually it might be better if I go with Jill and Gohan goes with Chris." Videl suggested as they exited from the car. "If we happen to face another Tyrant, we need at least one person with powers to fight it."

Gohan sighed; he didn't like leaving Videl especially when he was sure she was going to break soon. The guilt was consuming her; he knew she was blaming herself for all of this. He was going to make Umbrella pay, not just for what they had done with their perverted experiments but for the damage it was causing to Videl.

He walked up to his fiancée and held her tightly. "Be careful, ok? I want you back in one piece. I love you."

Videl smirked and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, "I love you too and I'll watch my ass as long as you do too."

Chris wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend. "I love you Jill, I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it."

"Don't be getting soft on me Redfield, you know I love the whole tough guy thing," Jill smiled. "I love you too; just watch out for yourself, ok?"

He placed a lovingly kiss on her, desperately hoping that it wouldn't be the last time. She was his partner in life, work and now love and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her now. When they broke apart Jill stepped towards Gohan.

"Take care of him for me."

"I promise, just as long as you do the same for me." He replied, his eyes glancing to Videl.

"I'm glad she has you. She needed someone in her life and I can't think of a better person for her than you."

"Thanks Jill, that means a lot to me." Gohan replied, giving the woman a short hug.

"Don't make me say it kid." Chris said.

"I'll be careful Chris, have to stay alive to take these bastards down." Videl replied. "Watch yourself out there and take care of Gohan for me. He's new to this so it might be hard for him to pull the trigger, zombie or not."

"I'll help him out, ex-Air Force remember?"

"You were kicked out."

"Your point is?"

They shared a small smile before Chris wrapped his arms around her. "Be careful kid. I mean it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An explosion echoed through the streets as it threw two women through a doorway, searing hot flames following close behind them. They quickly got up and dusted themselves off, watching a small group of undead '_humans'_ make their way towards them. Fires were blazing around the street blocking most of the paths.

"You ok?" Videl asked.

"Peachy," Jill replied sarcastically. "Let's go."

Videl and Jill ran down the only available path in front of them. A narrow backstreet alley with several cars littered around them and burning trash cans. Jill quickly raised her weapon and fired a single shot straight through the head of the lone zombie blocking their way. As the zombie slowly slumped to the ground, they leaped over the dumpster into a small clearing. A new group of zombies started shuffling towards them. Blood oozed from various wounds and gargled moans escaped the throats.

"Ah crap." Videl swore.

"Videl, the door." Jill instructed as she raised her weapon to fight off the oncoming horde.

Videl ran towards the door in front of them, their only clear path or so they hoped. Click. The door was locked. She swore again as she heard Jill repeatedly firing her gun. She put some of her strength into her hand, being careful not the rip the door off its hinges and with another soft click, broke the lock on the door.

"Jill, its open." Videl called out.

They ran through the door that led out onto an alleyway littered with dumpsters, trash cans, pallets of wood and graffiti covering the walls. The zombies following close behind, pushing past each other to get down the cramped space. Ahead of the young women lay another door, running towards it they tried to ignore the threat that was looming upon them. They had to pick and choose their fights. It would be idiotic to run around shooting everything that moved they would run out of ammo in no time. Jill reached the door first while Videl held back to protect Jill with her power if she needed to use it.

Jill threw open the door and leapt inside with Videl in close pursuit. She kicked the door closed as the zombies worthlessly clawed at the door, obviously annoyed that their meal had escaped. Jill and Videl looked at their surroundings; they were in some sort of warehouse. Bars blocked the windows, small forklifts were parked out of the way and pallets of wood with oil drums resting on top of them were laid out throughout the large area. It seemed like a safe haven, for now.

A noise from in the warehouse startled the team mates and they quickly raised their weapons aiming at the source of the sound. A small overweight man stood in front of them. His short brown hair clung to his head in sweat and his large stomach bulged against his light blue shirt. Videl and Jill lowered their weapons and slowly walked down the short metal steps towards the frightened looking man.

"Hey, are you ok?" Videl asked. The man ignored her.

"Ok, we've gotta get out of here." Jill said.

"What?" The man replied. "What do you think you're talking about? I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!"

"I'm sorry about your daughter but by the time anyone comes here for a rescue mission there isn't going to be anyone left. We have to get you out of here." Jill urged.

"NO!" The man screamed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather starve to death in here than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me alone."

The man turned on his heels and ran to the back of the warehouse. He roughly climbed up a shipping container and locked himself inside. Videl ran after the man and knocked on the large metal door. She wanted to save him. He was a survivor.

"Please sir, just let us help you." She shouted.

"Leave me alone! I want to die in here!" The man screamed back.

Jill walked up to Videl and rested her hand on her shoulder. Videl slightly turned her head to look at her partner with desperation in her eyes. Jill could only look at her sympathetically.

"He lost his daughter. There's nothing left for him anymore."

"But…"

"Del, listen to him. He's lost the will to fight. Just let him be."

Videl sighed and lowered her head. "Ok."

"C'mon, let's have a look around."

They walked around the large warehouse and found an office at the top of the metal stairs. The office held a large chest, a computer, several cabinets and drawers, a typewriter, notice boards and other supplies. The only useful item was the warehouse key that hung on a key rack right of the door they entered. They exited the office and found the door that required the warehouse key.

"So what now?" Videl asked once they were back outside.

"We try and find more survivors, ones that can to be saved."

"After everything at Spencer mansion, I don't blame them for not wanting to make it out."

They walked carefully down another alley, stepping over a poor soul who hadn't survived an attack. He was slumped against a wall, blood pooled around his torn body but he didn't move. They passed through another door that led them out onto a main street. Broken glass on the ground reflected the flames from the fires that were burning nearby. Wrecked and abandoned police cars crowded the street cutting off access to other parts of the city.

"We did make it out and now we're here trying to help. Videl, I know this is hard on you but-"

"Forget it, Jill. Just…" Videl sighed, "Just let me deal with this on my own."

Videl picked up her pace, staying a few steps ahead of Jill. She didn't want to talk about the Spencer mission. The thought caused too much pain, the guilt and anger kept growing stronger inside of her and she knew at some point she would explode. It was too hard to deal with right now, she hoped that maybe finding some survivors would help ease the volcano of emotions welling up inside of her but the last attempt reminded her, that even with all of her strength and powers, she was still helpless.

She walked further down the destroyed lifeless street, keeping her weapon raised and firing of shots at nearby zombies. Clean shots to the head, Videl knew that she was wasting precious ammo but she couldn't let these people suffer. They were once human beings, mothers, daughters, fathers, and sons. It wasn't right, nobody deserved this.

A scream followed by a loud crash brought Videl out of her thoughts and she was knocked violently to the wooden walkway, her gun sliding away from her body. It took her less than a second to realise what was causing the heavy pressure on her chest. Raising her arm, she held it to the zombie upper chest keeping its gaping mouth from reaching her, her other hand reaching out for her weapon.

_Bang! Bang!_

The zombie on top of Videl shuddered and fell limp; she quickly shoved it off her body and reached for her gun. Looking up she saw Jill, her weapon aimed on the next zombie that was creeping out from the doorway. Jill fired off more shots, taking each of the creatures down until they finally stopped coming. Looking at the girl at her feet, she lowered her weapon and held out her free hand pulling the young girl to her feet.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You were distracted. You were lucky that I was running behind you or else you might be zombie food right now."

Videl looked at her quizzically. "Running? I wasn't moving that fast."

"Believe me, you were. Look I know that I'm new to this whole Saiyan thing but from what I seen from your fight with the Tyrant and what your family told me, it seems that your powers are tied to your emotions. Whatever was going through your mind caused you to walk at the speed of a run."

Videl sighed, "Sorry, I'll keep my head clear. I promise."

"It's ok, it's not like I can blame you for having a lot on your mind. C'mon lets head to the bar, there might be some people hiding out in there."

Videl nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself and clear her mind. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan and Chris solemnly walked through the burning streets of what was left of Racoon City. So far Chris had dealt with the threats that exposed themselves to them. Gohan often raised his weapon but couldn't bring himself to squeeze the trigger. Chris knew that Gohan would back him up if he needed it but he needed him to get used to the situation they were in and that if he truly wanted to help them then he needed to end the misery of the former Raccoon citizens.

"Gohan…"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's hard but you have to use your gun."

"I know I just don't know how. I can aim at them but I can't bring myself to shoot. I mean their human."

"There were human, their nothing but shells now. Empty shells that will kill you without any hesitation."

"I can't help but think of what they were, their innocent."

"Were, Gohan, were innocent. The only way we can help them now is by ending their misery. Who they were shouldn't be degraded by being force to go on like this." Chris sighed. "Look there's a gun shop; we can stay there until you feel ready to continue. I need you to be with me 100% or we'll not make it out."

Gohan nodded and followed Chris towards the shop. He needed to get himself together, he didn't want to think that his being here was hindering the team or that Videl had wasted her time training him how to use a gun. Resetting his grip on his gun, he followed Chris through the door.

The gun shop was barely lit, the large front window allowed the light from the flames outside to flow into the small room. Weapon shelves lined the room, supporting various brands of handguns, shotguns and rifles. The dingy blue carpet crunched beneath their feet as they moved further into the shop.

"Freeze!"

Chris raised his gun at the sound. Gohan stood still staring at the bloodied, injured man behind the counter. He held his shotgun on them, shaking in his grip. The man was either scared or was on the verge of turning into one of the creatures that plagued the streets.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man demanded.

"Hold your fire. We're human." Gohan exclaimed.

The man breathed a sigh of relief, lowering his weapon causing Chris to lower his as well. "I'm sorry about that," he said while walking to the front of the shop, locking the door. "I thought you were one of them. I don't even know what's going on. By the time I noticed something was wrong the entire city was infested, but you should be safe inside here. I'm keeping a close eye on things."

"Thank you sir. My name is Gohan and this is Chris."

"I'm Robert Kendo, this is my gun shop."

"Look we can't stay long and we need to get you out of here." Chris said.

"Are you kidding? It's not safe out there. I don't want to become one of those things!"

"You won't as long as you stick with us." Chris argued.

"Please Mr Kendo; let us help you get out of here." Gohan pleaded.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?! The city is crawling with these _things_! No, I'm staying here with my guns and-"

Suddenly the window crashed open sending shards glass flying through the air. A horde of zombies flooded into the room, and quickly descended upon the closet living person. Robert Kendo. His blood curdling scream filled the store and spilled out on the streets. The disgusting sound of flesh being ripped from the man's body shook Gohan and Chris out of the stunned stupor. They both raised their weapons but only Chris fired.

"Gohan! Fire!"

Noticing his hesitation and thinking that there was still a chance for the man, Chris ran in the group of zombies tackling as many of them away as possible. His large frame crashed onto the ground and kicked out at the creatures before him. His raised his weapon again to try and fight off the closing group but it was too late. The last of the remaining creatures started to cover his body, Chris violently fought them off to no avail, but he could only stop them from biting him…for the moment.

"Damn it Gohan! Help me out here! GOHAN!"

Gohan was shaken out of his thoughts by his new friend and partner screaming for his help. He pushed all thoughts from his mind except those of Videl's voice reminding him of how to shoot. He released the breath he was holding, steadied his grip and squeezed the trigger. The first shot hit the zombie, on top Chris, in the back. Gohan corrected his aim and fired off another shot. This time the bullet went through the back of the zombies head, sending splinters of skull fragments and coagulated blood to the floor. Gohan kept firing until there was no longer any movement from the creatures.

Chris got up from the ground, giving himself a quick look over he couldn't find a scratch or bite mark on his body. Breathing a sigh of relief, he walked over to Gohan who was slowly lowering his weapon and looked over to Chris. He couldn't read the look that was etched onto the young man's face. Fear? No. Confusion? That was it.

"Hey, thanks. You ok?"

"Yeah, I just…" Gohan paused, he seemed like he was trying to find the right word to describe the situation. "I feel like I did the right thing. Not just helping you I mean but by killing them."

"You didn't kill them Gohan. The infection already did that job. Your setting them free by destroying their virus riddled corpse."

"Thank you for being patient with me Chris but I think I will be ok from now on." Gohan replied gratefully.

"No problem kid. Now let's move on, it's not safe here."

Gohan and Chris left the gun shop through the back door and followed the alley until they reached a closed basketball court to the right of the alley. They watched for a moment wondering if they were able to free themselves , figuring that they were safe, Gohan and Chris continued down the alley until the sound of metal clashing upon metal stopped them in their tracks. Apparently the creatures could free themselves and were now heading towards them. Gohan and Chris gave each other a supporting look before raising their weapons and firing upon the oncoming threat.

They stepped backwards with each shot to slow the advance of the zombies until a backed up ambulance blocked their escape. Each shot they fired tore through their enemies until there was nothing more than twice-dead bodies lying on the pavement. Chris looked at the blocked path behind them then to the bodies laid out in front of them.

"Looks like we're going through the court."

"Looks like it." Gohan agreed.

Chris started ahead of him, carefully stepping over the corpses littered ahead of him. He turned back and noticed that Gohan was not following him; instead he was looking off into the distance. Walking back to Gohan, he placed his hand up the young man's large shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Do you think Videl and Jill are ok?" He asked. "We haven't been searching that long and we've already been cornered by things more than once."

"I'm sure their fine kid. Videl has her powers if they get into trouble."

"I know but we're not meant to use them unless we really have to in case we run into another Tyrant, we would need to keep our strength to defeat it. What if by the time she needs to use them-" Gohan sighed. "How do you guys do this? You walk into danger without a second thought."

"How is this any different from the enemies you've faced? Gohan, you stood up against some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy and this has got you rattled."

"We've never had to face this kind of evil before or so much of it. How many threats are there in this city right now? We can't even use our powers plus one bite and we could turn into one of them. I never realised how much evil is in the world."

"Don't you think we know that? Don't you think Videl knows that?" Gohan perked up to Videl's name.

"Why do you think she is always fighting? C'mon kid, she was fighting crime while she was in high school. She should have been out getting in trouble and hanging out with her friends but she wasn't. She knew exactly what kind of evil is in this world and knows that you can't just fight one battle; you have to fight them all. We can't pick and choose and we never would. We fight because who else will? And we deal with the problems that arise because that is a burden we have brought upon ourselves because we are the good guys." Chris continued. "So if you're going to ask me how I know they are ok, it's because Jill and Videl aren't the type to go down. They will fight and keep fighting until the finish what they started out to do."

"I never thought of it that way. I think I'm going to change the way I think and see people. Thanks Chris. I think I'll understand Videl more and be able to help her with her guilt over the Spencer mission."

"That's great kid. Now let's get going, we can't stay in one place to long."

Gohan walked ahead with new found confidence, he knew what he had to do and how to deal with the problems ahead. Umbrella had to be stopped and they had to save as many people as possible without the voice in his head saving that it was ok if people died as there was always the dragon balls. That thought was wrong and always had been they should try to save everyone no matter what.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Anyone who has been waiting for an update can thank my boyfriend. He has been pushing me into continuing this story. Now with his support I think I can get back into a rhythm and hopefully will update regularly. I recently lost someone very close to me (my granny) and have found that writing seems to help. So please leave a review and your comments or suggestions, it really helps me out.**

**Note to reviewers:**

**NaruSaku fan 100: **I was planning on kick two story lines in the butt at once Videl and Jill will play the Resident Evil 3: Nemesis storyline and Gohan and Chris will play Resident Evil 2. I am not sure what to do with Claire though she will play a part with Leon but I may not have Chris meet her to match with Code Veronica. At some points storylines will merge so that the gang can meet up at certain points.

**Rocketshipping fan: **I have been recently watching Dragonball Z Kai and it said that people can only be revived once by the dragon balls so they can't technically wish everyone back who has already died at the hands of the androids or Cell.

**Thedarkpokemaster said: "**_I think that the bandana Videl has now will go to Pan". _Nice catch, exactly what I was planning to do :D

**Don 77: **I am only going to be putting the main games in this story. If I was going to use them all I would never ever finish this story.

**BloodyDrenith**: In case you didn't already get my reply to your comment in my reviews I shall post it here as well. Suppressed means that it is there but cannot be accessed. Her ki is obviously still there as you stated without it she would die. It's kind of like a lock had been put on it. So she wasn't able to fly or shoot energy waves but it was still there to keep her alive.

Gohan is so sappy because he is in love, anyone who is ever truly in love become that way. I am definitely that way with my boyfriend (who I have been with since I was 15. I'm 22 now) he is that way with me. It's the same way with any of my friends too. When you are in love and happy, you can't help but be that way.

I am basing their relationship on my own. I find that it's easier to write scenes like theirs when you have something to base it off.

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope that I have answered everyone's questions. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen (Videl's story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Resident Evil**

Videl and Jill stood in the middle of the well-lit bar staring at the slowly bleeding corpse lying on the checker styled floor, another unsuspecting victim of the virus. The moment they had entered the bar, they were confronted with a man fighting off the undead creature. It had almost taken a chunk of flesh from his neck before he shoved it away, at that point Videl and Jill raised their weapons firing at the creature until it ceased all movement and crashed to the floor. The man they had helped rescue rose from his position on the floor. It wasn't until he stood up that they got a good look at him and realised that it was none other than Brad 'Chickenheart' Vickers. He wore his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, covered in blood; it seemed that none of it was his.

"Brad?" Jill asked. She couldn't believe that out of all of the people in the city, he was still alive.

"Hang in there man." Videl spoke softly. "What happened to the police force?"

"God, I didn't know that you two were still alive," he replied turning to Videl. "The police weren't trained for this kind of situation, what could they do?"

He took a deep shaky breath. "Listen, he's coming for us. We're all going to die."

"What's coming for us?" Videl asked.

"You'll see. He's after S.T.A.R.S. members. There's no escape." Brad said before turning on his heels and running out of the bar.

Videl turned to look at Jill. "Why do I have the feeling that whatever it was that Brad was talking about is only after a certain S.T.A.R.S. member?"

"I hate to say it but," Jill sighed heavily. "You might be right. Why don't you take a look around while I contact Bulma and patch us through to the others?"

Videl nodded slightly and walked to the adjoining room of the bar, shutting the door behind her. Jill reached up to her earpiece and pressed the button activating communication. Taking one last look at the door Videl has exited through; she let out another heavy sigh.

"Hey, it's Jill. Can anyone here me?"

"**Loud and clear. You guys ok?" Bulma responded.**

"Yeah, we're good. I'm guessing from our footage you can tell what's happening."

"**Unfortunately, yeah."**

"You can see all of our footage right? Are the guys ok?"

"**Yeah, Chris and Gohan seem to make a pretty good team. What's up? You sound worried."**

"Well we ran into an old S.T.A.R.S. member called Brad Vickers and he seemed to hint at something out there hunting other members. Videl and I think that it might be another Tyrant."

"**How? Why?"**

"The Tyrant was the only thing we faced at the mansion that seemed to have the brain function to target someone. Everything else just attacked whatever or whoever was closest."

"**Crap that's bad."**

"Yeah and that's not all. We think it's only attacking all S.T.A.R.S. members until it gets to the one it really wants and, well, we think that it's Videl." She took a deep breath, listening to the silence in the background before continuing. "I'm only calling for you to patch the message through to Chris and Gohan. Just warn them, don't tell Gohan that it might be after Videl, he needs to be focused. It's too dangerous here to let your guard down. Got it?"

"**Yeah, as much as I hate lying to Gohan, you're right. I got it. How's she doing?"**

"She's tearing herself apart. If Umbrella released the virus and another Tyrant upon the city to weaken her moral, then there doing a brilliant job. I don't know what to do."

"**She'll concentrate on the task at hand before falling apart. She always puts others before herself so you won't have to worry about her backing you up. If you think she's about to lose it, let me know and I'll patch her straight through to Gohan, hopefully he'll be able to keep her together."**

"Thanks Bulma, signing off." She cut off the communications just as Videl was entering back into the main bar. "Find anything?"

Videl shook her head. "I think we should head to the station, maybe the police managed to save some people within their own walls."

"Let's go out this way," Jill said, pointing to the door Brad had ran through. "We can get there through some alleys, should be safer than the main street."

The cold air would have been refreshing if it weren't for the foul stench of rotting and burning flesh in the air. The multiple burning fires throughout the city made the air thick and stale. The buildings were much worse as there was nowhere for the decaying smell to escape. Jill and Videl stood at the start of an alley staring at the scene in front of them. The path to the upper right would lead them straight out to the front of the police station, crammed into the back of the alley near the path was a horde of zombies being barley kept at bay by a flimsy blue security barricade.

"Safer, huh?"

"Shut it you." Jill scanned the alleyway and noticed a fuel drum. "Del, think you can send a low level energy ball to break the barricade?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Just trust me and don't shoot. I've got a plan. Oh and take a few steps back. Ok go."

Videl let a small ball form in her hand before firing it at the barricade, it crumpled on impact letting the horde loose towards them. She gave a quick glance to Jill watching her slow movements as she raised her weapon and guided her aim to the fuel drum. Patiently waiting for them to get closer, Jill squeezed off a shot piercing the drum. The explosion echoed through the streets, lighting up the area for a moment before dying back into nothing but flames. Body parts were scattered across the cramped space, the ground in front of them was now painted red, the smell was worse now as fire danced upon the mangled bodies.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks. The station should be right through here."

The walked slowly down the next alley. A large fire was blazing right next to them; an alien sound coming from the crackling of the flames caused Videl to stop. She strained her ears, she wore she heard a low howl. Jill stood a few steps ahead of hearing wandering what had caused the young girl to stop.

"What's wrong?"

The sound of a close growl and pounding steps alerted Videl to a close enemy. "JILL! LOOK OUT!"

Videl charged towards Jill just as a flaming dog leapt from the fire aiming for Jill. Videl intercepted the dog in mid-flight and took the full force of the attack. She slammed against the brick wall of a building behind her with the dog still on her. Her head smacked against the brick work creating a small crater. The dog regained its composure and snapped at Videl, in a dazed state she quickly raised her arm to shield her face, causing the dog to latch onto her arm. The dog snarled clenching its jaws tighter around her arm.

Suddenly the dog let go and yelped as searing hot pieces of metal tore through its body. Gunshots continued to ring out as the dog let out one last sound before falling limply to the ground beside Videl. Jill rushed over and used all her strength to push away the twitching body of the lifeless dog before kneeling beside the fallen woman.

"Videl? Hey, are you ok?"

Videl shook her head, trying to clear the static from her vision. "Yeah, just my head."

"What about your arm?"

Videl raised her arm showing Jill the destroyed mini-laptop last was strapped to her forearm. It had shielded her arm from the dog's sharp fangs and had taken all of the piercing damage. Jill let out a relieved sigh and stood up, lowering a helping hand to Videl which she gratefully accepted. Jill steadied the young woman when she stumbled a bit.

"Guess I won't be using this. Bulma is going to kill me."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dazed. Not all Saiyan's have a hard head like Goku's." Videl lightly smiled. "I'm going to pay for that one too."

"Ok, we'll get to the station and find somewhere safe for you to rest for a moment."

Jill took the lead opening the small metal gate and stepping out into the open. She stared at the carnage around her as Videl followed suit. More blue security barricades were set up around the open area. Abandoned cars, with broken windows, smashed bonnets and smeared with blood littered the street. Water shot up from a broken fire hydrant like a fountain, spraying the surrounding area. They reached the large iron gates of the police station and made their way into the courtyard towards the double doors. A screech from the gates alerted the two as they turned to see a badly injured Brad Vickers clutching his side.

"Jill, Videl." He struggled to make his way towards them.

"Brad!" Jill exclaimed.

"We've-we've gotta-AARRGGHH!"

A large creature leapt in front of Brad. It was easily over 7 feet tall towering over the terrified man beneath it. It's large and muscular body was covered by a long black overcoat, tentacles ran over the exposed areas of its leather like skin resembling protruding veins. The creature was hairless; a long stapled looking scar ran from the back of its bald head to the front of its face covering one of its pure white, beady eyes. The creature snarled through its lipless mouth, clearing showing its fanglike teeth.

Pure terror went through Brad as the creature raised its massive arm, he screamed and stumbled backwards trying to get some space between them. He was quickly stopped as his back connected with a wall. The creature stomped defiantly towards its prey. All colour drained from Brad's face as the creature descended upon him, he let out another cry.

"JILL! VIDEL!"

Sensing the immediate danger that Brad was in, Jill raised her weapon and opened fire on the creature. Every shot hit its target but didn't seem to faze the unstoppable force of the monster. Videl charged towards it hoping to distract the creature long enough for Brad to escape, unfortunately it seemed to anticipate this and struck out its enormous arm connecting with the young woman's face sending her barrelling backwards through the concrete leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

The monster grabbed Brad by the head, its large hand easily covering Brad's face. His body shook violently with fear. He continued to scream until a vein like tentacle shot from the monsters wrist ripping through Brad's face, turning his scream into a strained gargle. The monster held him there until Brad's movement ceased, retracted his bloody tentacle and tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll. Blood flowed from the large hole of what was left of his decimated face.

Jill froze as she stared at her former team mate's lifeless body. "Brad?"

"No, Brad." Videl said through gritted teeth as she slowly got up from the crater in the ground which now supported her body.

The colossal monster turned its sight to the young woman and grunted one word. "S.T.A.R.S."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shots rang through the air; the silence of the once busy city seemed to amplify the sound. Gohan and Chris lowered their weapons, taking in the carnage that surrounded them. Their shoes crunched on the broken glass on the ground. A destroyed bus blocked their path forward. Spider cracks ran through the tough windows off the long vehicle, from their position it was easy to see the bodies that were still seated.

Gohan stepped forward and pushed open the doors almost gagging at the smell that attacked him. Pushing past the nausea, he stepped onto the bus with Chris close behind him. Their boots slipped on the blood coated metal flooring. A hand reached out from beneath the seats and latched itself onto Gohan's boot. Not to risk sending a bullet through his foot, he raised his other leg and sent it down with enough force to sever the zombies head from its body. The sickening snap woke the other body's up from their slumber, turning their attention towards the men.

Lights flashed through the bus windows as their fired a folly of shots inside the cramped space. It wasn't long before the floor was covered in mutilated corpses. They both left out a held breath and slapped a fresh clip into their guns. A low beep emitted from the men's earpieces, they raised their hands up and pressed the buttons.

"What's up?" Chris asked formally.

"**Listen guys, we got a call from Jill. There's something you need to know."**

"What's wrong? Are they ok?" Gohan immediately asked.

"**Yes and no. For the moment their fine but Jill said that they ran into an old S.T.A.R.S. member called Brad Vickers."**

"He was our pilot from the Spencer mission." Chris explained.

"**Brad said that there was something out there targeting S.T.A.R.S. members. We think that it might be another Tyrant. These other things that you've fought never had the capacity to do anything other than feast never mind actually going out and only killing certain people."**

"Shit," Chris cursed.

"Thanks for the heads up Bulma and keep an eye on her for me, will you?"

"**I promise Gohan. Signing off now."**

"So how screwed are we?" Chris asked turning to Gohan.

"We'll be ok. I may not be as strong as Videl but she had a number of disadvantages when she fought one."

"If you say so kid. Look we're going in circles here so why don't we head to the police station and see if there is anyone holed up there? If we're lucky Jill and Videl will be there waiting for us."

"Sounds like a plan."

Straggled moans filled the air as they stepped out onto the street. A small group of zombies lay in front of them. Dumpsters, cars and fire engines put their only path through the group of undead. Chris ejected his clip, sighed and slapped it back home. They were running low on ammo already. He shot a look to Gohan as to say don't waste your ammo then took off ducking and dodging the creatures as they tried desperately to reach for him. Gohan was right behind him as he reached an iron gate and stepped through it.

Safe from the threat behind them, they continued forward climbing down a set of steps that led to a tunnel that was connected the R.P.D courtyard. Rising the steps, they stepped out onto the courtyard. It seemed like a safe haven. Large walls surrounded the building; the only entrance was from a large iron gate then past the double doors of the station. The exterior wasn't as damaged as the rest of the city, hopefully that rained true for the inside.

Chris pushed through the large wooden doors and stepped onto the cold marble floor of the R.P.D station. The station held three floors which were easily seen by the 2nd and 3rd floor balcony that ran around half of the large main hall. They walked down the set of steps, their steps echoing off the floor and softening as they stepped onto the large R.P.D matt that was laid out before a statue of a woman. Behind the statue was a slightly elevated floor accessible by the ramps on either side of her.

"Look like this place has been left untouched." Gohan said as he walked to the reception desk. He tapped several keys on the computer and was greeted with a door lock service window. "Looks like some doors in here might be electronically locked and require a card key, I can hack into them but it might take a minute."

"Forget about that for now. Anybody behind those doors will be safe, let's go for the unlocked ones first. There's an office in here." Chris said, standing on the west upper side of the room.

As they walked into the room, their hopes of finding a safe haven for survivors were dashed. The office was in ruin, desks, chairs and computers lay broken around the room, blood was splattered all over the wall and floor. The virus had infiltrated the policed station.

A low groan from the side of the room alerted Chris and Gohan; they quickly turned and noticed a police man lying slumped against some lockers, his uniform soaked in blood. It was hard to figure out that the man was still alive, the agony that reflected in his eyes were enough to say that.

Chris and Gohan quickly ran to the fallen officer and knelt down beside him. Chris began to check his wounds but couldn't find a place to start, blood was pouring from everywhere. Gohan gently asked if the man was ok, trying to speak as softly as possible.

"Who are you?" The officer struggled.

He winced as Chris pressed on one of his various injuries and a small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw one of his old friends. "Hey Chris."

"Hey man. Stay still, I need to dress these wounds."

"It's ok, I'm already dead." He winced again. "You were right when you said that Umbrella was behind the strange killings in the mountain. If only everyone had listened to you. Not long after you left all this started to happen." The officer let out another loud groan.

"Hang in there Marvin." Chris urged.

The dying man placed a bloodied hand on his friends arm. "Don't worry about me. Just go rescue the survivors in the other rooms. Here take my key card; I won't need it anymore. Now go."

"Marv-"

"I said go!" Officer Marvin shouted and raised his gun at Chris.

"Ok man but I'm coming back for you. Just hold on."

The moment Chris had closed the door behind them; a soft clunk signalled that Marvin had locked the door behind him. Chris quietly swore and walked towards the computer on the reception desk. Chris brought up the lock door program and inserted the key card into the necessary port. Two loud clicks echoed through the large empty main hall indicating that the key card had worked.

They walked through a set of double doors on the left of the building. Gohan stayed behind Chris as they entered small waiting room. He didn't know the layout of the building and with its size, you could easily get lost. He followed him to the back of the room and to another door. Gohan whipped towards the window beside him.

"Hey Chris, did you see that?" Gohan asked.

Chris turned to the young man staring out the window. "No, what was it?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw," Gohan stopped for a second. "I thought I saw something on the wall outside the window."

"God only knows what's creeping around this city. Just keep your guard up." Chris replied as he slowly opened the door.

"Got it."

They passed through the door, leading them out into a hallway. Just like in the office, the hallway was a mess. Papers lay scattered around the floor along with a few cardboard boxes and broken glass. They turned the corner and almost stepped on the headless corpse that was sprawled out on the floor. Blood pooled around the torn wound of the man's neck.

Gohan knelt down by the man. "It looks like his head was twisted off. What could have done this?"

Chris bent down towards the man's belt and lifted a few clips from his pocket and spilt them with Gohan. "I don't know but there is nothing we can do for him now, kid. Let's go."

They had only taken a few steps forward until they stopped by a drop of red liquid fell from the ceiling and splashed in another pool of blood. Looking up they saw a skinless creature crawling on the ceiling above them. Its long sharp claws dug into the ceiling supporting its long muscular body. Half of the creatures head was missing giving them a clear view of its large exposed brain. It brought its head back looking at the two men and snarled, opening its large mouth baring its razor sharp teeth and lance like tongue.

Chris and Gohan backed up the hallway with their weapons raised as the creature let go of its grip on the ceiling falling to the floor. It twisted its skinless body in mid-air, landing on all fours in front of them. It darted its long tongue towards them, slicing through the air barley missing the men as they threw themselves out of the way.

"I think we found the thing that tore that man's head off." Chris said.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The creature launched itself at Chris with incredible agility, he barely had time to roll out of the way and the creature landed where he had formally stood. He opened fire at the creature, bullets ripped through the creatures exposed muscles. The creature left out another snarl as a bullet tore through its brain and turned its sights to Gohan, who had fired the shot. The creature launched itself again but missed its target as Gohan flipped through the air landing gracefully next to his partner.

Gunshots rang through the police department, each of their bullets was making an impact and they kept firing even as the creature crawled towards them. It left out a piercing cry when rounds were sent through the creatures face, causing skull fragments and brain matter to splatter around the cramped hallway. They kept firing and reloading with as much speed as they could and just when the creature was close enough to raise its bladed claw to swipe at them, it collapsed to the ground, falling on its back.

"That the thing you saw through the window?" Chris asked his gun still trained on the fallen creature.

"I think so, yeah."

"Ok then," Chris said finally relieving his weapon when he was sure the creature wasn't going to get back up. "C'mon we need to find some witness reports. At least that way we might find out about everything we're up against."

"Yeah, it would have been nice to know about those things."

They passed another blood splattered hallway. The windows were crudely boarded up with several pieces of wood. They entered a briefing room; single chairs with attached desks and files lay scattered around the room. A blackboard sat upon the back wall covered with what looked like a battle plan. They walked into the back room with more upturned chairs and files. In the middle of the small room was a painting hung on a fire place.

"A sacrifice to the hell fire," Gohan read aloud. "Weird kind of thing to have in a police station."

"Yeah, there is some weird stuff like that around here." Chris replied while digging through the room finding more ammo. "Never got why."

Gohan thought on that for a moment. Was it possible that the whole city contained areas who accessible to the people who knew how to get there? Was it like the puzzles from the mansion? Gohan thought about the painting again.

"A sacrifice to the hell fire," Gohan murmured then a thought clicked in his head. "Hey Chris, can I borrow your lighter?"

"Sure here," Chris rose up and handed it over. "What's up?"

"I just had a thought," Gohan replied as he bent down and lit the fire beneath the painting.

As soon as the fire flared to life, a small whole seemed to melt within the painting until a small red jewel fell out. Gohan picked up the jewel and examined it; it was blood red, sharply cut and shone under the light of the fireplace.

"How'd you know that would happen?" Chris asked, stumped at the young man's discovery.

"I didn't. The painting didn't seem to fit with the rest of what I've seen, there had to be something about it. It also reminded me about some of the puzzles Videl went through in the mansion."

"Oh great. That's all we need more puzzles and riddles."

Gohan put the jewel in his pocket. "Well, if there this easy to spot then it shouldn't take us too long to figure out what their hiding behind these puzzles."

Chris turned to Gohan and lightly smiled. "Let's go treasure hunting."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Videl shakily stood up as the monster threw against the station wall. Her body was aching from being thrown around like a rag doll. She shot a look to Jill, who was faring better than she was as the monster kept its attacks focused on her. Videl brought her hand to her mouth and wiped away the blood that was flowing from her lip and launched herself towards the monster again. Bringing her leg back, she threw it forward connecting with its mangled face forcing the monster back a few steps. She continued her assault on the colossal creature before her, dodging its strong arms and tentacles that shot from its wrist.

Jill kept her shots tightly grouped; not wanting to accidently shot her friend. She knew that Videl needed to defeat the monster in her normal form in case she wasted too much energy and ended up nothing left to fight any more of these types of monsters. She let off another set of rounds when Videl flipped backwards, dodging the tentacles that whipped out towards her.

Unfortunately the tentacles were just a distraction as Videl was sent flying through the air once more colliding harshly with the ground. Thinking that its main foe was temporally detained, it turned its attention towards Jill. She ducked and tumbled out of the way as one of its long tentacles crashed into the wall behind her. Jill coughed from the dust of the now partially destroyed wall. Quickly regaining her composure, she fired off another round of bullets.

The creature let out a loud cry as it fell to its knees from the damage received by the two young women. In a flash Videl was on the monsters back, her arms wrapped tightly around its thick nick and large head. She gripped tightly as the monster stood up and thrashed its massive arms, trying to grab onto the girl that was now trying to break its dense neck. The creature threw itself back first into the supporting pillar of the station. Videl gritted her teeth, fighting through the pain; she continued forcing the neck of the creature off to a painful angle.

The creature threw itself against another wall, almost causing the young woman to let go. With one last pull, she was awarded with a loud snap of bones breaking and the creature fell limp to the ground. Videl rolled herself off the monsters back landing on the cold concrete of the courtyard. Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath. It wasn't long before Jill was by her side, tending to the blood that was running down her face.

A large nasty looking gash ran half way across her forehead; it was already slightly black and blue from a forming bruise. Her lower lip was spilt; small cuts ran down her arm, her knuckles were red from punching the monster and bruises ran across her back. Reaching into her belt, Jill pulled out some bandages and was about to apply them before Videl stopped her.

"How about we do that somewhere a little safer?" Videl asked, staring at the dead monster beside her.

Jill nodded and helped Videl to her feet, their eyes landed on the fallen body that was once Brad Vickers. Kneeling down over him, Videl said a silent prayer to their fallen team mate. Jill noticed something beside his body, leaning over she picked it up. It was his S.T.A.R.S. I.D card. Thinking that it may be useful she put it in her pocket.

"C'mon," Jill said softly. "Let's tend to your wounds."

Videl nodded and followed her partner through the large double doors of the police station. She walked up to the reception desk and sat down on the chair while Jill pulled out her first aid supplies. A small beep emitted from their earpieces as Jill was pour rubbing alcohol onto a cloth.

"You might want to answer that," Jill said. "I'm a little busy here."

"Not a chance. I'll be bombarded with questions and-" Videl stopped as Jill gave her a threatening 'do it or else' look.

Videl sighed heavily and pressed the button on her earpiece. "Hey, sup?"

"**SUP?! YOU GET THROWN AROUND LIKE A PARTY GIRL'S UNDERWEAR AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SUP!" ChiChi screamed.**

"A party girl's what? ChiChi what have I told you about watching those 'reality' TV shows. That's not how people our age act." Videl's response earned a raised eyebrow from Jill, who in returned waved her hand saying 'forget it.'

"**Easy Chi, calm down. Sorry about that sweetie, are you ok?" Bulma asked.**

"Yeah, little drained but nothing major. I guess that thing was what Brad was on about," Videl winced. "Ow, easy on the alcohol Jill."

"It would be easier, if you'd stop bleeding. Now hold still while I put some paper stitches on your head."

"**At least it's dead now. Listen Gohan and Chris are in the police station too, they got there about 10-15 minutes before you and they fought something other than zombies and dogs too."**

"Are they ok?" Videl asked.

"**Yeah, their fine. It was some skinless thing with a long powerful tongue, sharp claws and an exposed brain. It fast and strong but can go down with bullets."**

"Alright thanks for the heads up."

"**Also Gohan stumbled upon a puzzle, like the ones you dealt with in the Spencer mansion. So look out for something that might seem out of place."**

"Puzzles? In the police station?"

"**Yeah, looks like there is a lot more going on that we don't know about."**

"Yeah, no kidding."

"There, all patched up." Jill said as she started placing the first aid supplies back into her belt pocket.

"Thanks Jill," Videl said as she lightly fingered the wound on her head, it stung a little but was easing down. "Bulma we're going to head on here, we'll keep in touch when we can."

"**Ok, you two take care. Signing off."**

"So where to first?" Videl asked.

Jill put her hand in her pocket and dug out Brad's S.T.A.R.S. I.D card. "How about we see what's on this?"

Jill walked to the computer and slotted the I.D card into the port, a window immediately popped up. "A notice to all S.T.A.R.S. members. Due to the emergency, the key to the S.T.A.R.S. office has been moved to evidence room. Today's password for the safe is 0131." Jill read aloud.

"Evidence room it is." Videl said. "Hey, Jill. Bulma said that the guys are here too so how about we-"

"Kill everything in sight?" Jill cut off.

"Not my exact words but yeah," Videl fumbled with her ammo pocket and lifted out a few clips, handing them to her partner. "Here take some of these, you probably used up a few clips on that thing outside."

"Thanks, I kinda did. We're in a police station so we should be able to stock up again soon."

They walked to the single door on the upper left side of the main hall and entered into a torn apart office. Three zombies quickly turned to face them and slowly dragged their way towards their next hopeful meal. It didn't take long for the women to dispatch of them with clean shots through their heads. They walked through the office and stepped off into a small room to the right of the office. A body lay into the middle of the floor, a gaping wound in his chest.

"Is that…?" Videl asked, not wanting to continue.

Jill knelt next to the man. "Marvin Branagh."

"Damn it." Videl seethed as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jill called after her.

"To the evidence room before I lose it."

Jill followed the young woman through the door and into the evidence room. Large key coded cabinets were laid out in rows throughout the room. Metal shelves that held case files ran along the walls. Videl noticed that one of the safes were open as they entered the room. Walking over to it, she realised that it was a blue jewel. Remembering what Bulma had said about there being puzzles in the station made Videl think that it may be important. Slipping it into her pocket she continued towards the safe that held the S.T.A.R.S. room key. Videl punched in the password and withdrew the key.

"So you think that jewel might mean something?" Jill asked as they exited the evidence room into another hallway.

"Bulma did say that there were puzzles here just like at the mansion and to look out for something that seemed out of the ordinary. I'd say a blue jewel lying out in the open of an evidence room would be out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, that does sound kind of weird. Heads up more zombies."

Videl and Jill raised their weapons, dispatching their second set of zombies since they hand entered the police station. Jill sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, looking over to her partner she saw that she was doing the same. Her eyes were fixated on the bodies that lay ahead of them, Videl sighed once more before speaking.

"Look I know what I said about killing these things but….."

"I know Del; it's harder when you know the thing that wants to rip your throat out." Jill pushed herself off the wall. "I mean, god dammit we worked with these people! How are you doing this when-"

"When it's my fault?" Videl finished.

"That's not what I was going to say and even if this outbreak was caused by the incident at the Spencer mansion, it still isn't your fault. Its Umbrella's for being sick, twisted, perverted bastards. What I was going to say was how can you handle this when your just a kid?"

"At least we're on the same page about Umbrella and your only 3 years older than me remember?"

"Yeah but I trained with the U.S. Army's Delta Force and Chris had the Air Force."

"How about we talk and walk?" Videl said pushing herself off the wall and heading to the room to the side of the wooden stairway. "You know that I learnt martial arts from an early age, right?"

Jill nodded and discreetly pushed the button on her earpiece. She felt bad knowing that she was betraying her friend's confidence but she knew that going through this story once was going to be hard enough. She figured this way, the people that Videl considered as family deserved to know about her past and hopefully help her.

They entered into another small office. A single desk with a typewriter, sat at the back of the small room. A set of cabinets lined the wall facing the desk; next to them was a large wooden chest. They started going through the drawers hoping to find some ammunition. Jill found a few clips and split them with her partner.

"And you know that I witnessed my mother being killed by a group of thugs." Videl continued, still searching through room. "You know I tried to fight them off when they pushed my mother to the ground."

"But I thought you got your Saiyan side from your mother? How could they hurt her?" Jill asked, watching the young woman, start going through the desk.

"She hadn't trained or used her powers since I was born. I guess she got settled with family life. Anyway by the time she was attacked, she wasn't strong enough to defend herself."

"So who taught you to fight, it wasn't your father."

Videl pulled a stack of papers from one of the drawers on the desk and read through them, obviously multitasking as she continued her story with a chuckle. "God no, he was an absentee father at best. He threw me into a dojo after my mom died. I was god, six I think. I was a smart kid; I knew what had happened to my mother and what my father was doing. Like you could ignore him coming home pissed out of his skull with some slut draped around him."

Not finding anything else significant in the small office, they exited and headed for the wooden staircase. Their footsteps making a loud clunk every time their climbed a stair. A lone zombie stood atop the stairs waiting from them. Videl smoothly whipped out her pistol and fired a shot straight through the zombie's eye; it slumped forward and fell over the small balcony landing on the hard floor below.

"I hated him from that moment on. So I spent all my time either studying or training, anything to get away from him. Everything stayed like that until I was old enough to get emancipated, then I left. He didn't even seem to notice that I was gone until a reporter asked him what his 'prized daughter' was up to. For a moment he didn't answer then he made up some lie."

They walked down the hallway dispatching another set of zombie's. The task of killing the people they knew and worked with seemed easier as they were both distracted by Videl's story. They walked past a door which was broken from the bottom and boarded shut from the inside.

"Since I was technically homeless, I was ended up in a shelter. Nobody seemed to recognise me as Mr Satan's daughter or if they did they never said. I guess maybe they thought that I was trying to make my own way in the world rather than relying on my father's wealth and fame. Anyway, I took on a few small jobs saved up enough money to rent an apartment and soon moved out of the shelter."

Jill took notice of the small statue they passed as they walked toward the door that led out onto the S.T.A.R.S. office hallway. She never really paid attention to it before but after the whole 'puzzle' talk, she started to take more notice of her surroundings. They walked out through the door into the plain, gloomy hallway and stopped at a single wooden door with a sign next to it, identifying it as the S.T.A.R.S. office. Removing the key from her pocket, Videl inserted it into the keyhole and with a simple click the door was unlocked.

"I supported myself with odd jobs, like helping out at a mechanics," Videl chuckled. "I was even a bartender at one point, I couldn't drink, of course, but the joy of being emancipated meant that I could at least work with it."

They walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office. The place look like it had been torn apart but not by anything infected. Someone else had been there apparently searching for something. Drawers lay open, papers scattered about the floor and the desks, which were usually organised, sat in dismay. Jill walked over to her desk and began searching through her belongings, finding her lock pick; she placed it in her pocket. It would be handy in case she and Videl ever got separated.

"How did you end up fighting crime?"

That topic seemed to strike a sore spot with Videl as she sighed and leaned against her desk, staring at nothing but the wall in front of her. Quickly taking in her partners change in demeanour, Jill leaned against her own desk offering Videl her full attention.

"I was suffering from nightmares since that night. It pissed me off at how pathetic and helpless I had been. I mean who lies there on the ground watching their mother being murdered? Concussion or not, I should have been able to put up more of a fight. The sound of their laughter taunted me all my life. I heard the doctors tell the police and my father that I fought bravely and had the injuries to prove it. Apparently I broke my own arm trying to escape from the guys who held me down and made me watch but I knew that I hadn't fought hard enough."

Jill let Videl stop for a moment to regain her composure. She couldn't believe what Videl had gone through. It was no wonder why she was the way she was. She was definitely a fighter. Jill gave the young woman a look over; with all the agony in her life had Videl ever tried anything against herself. She had seen what that kind of stress can do to a person and knew that those people had claimed that self-harming had helped. She hoped that the young woman beside her never felt that way but as she intently listened to her life story, her hopes were slowly dying.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan and Chris sat in the small room beside the set of wooden stairs that Videl and Jill had entered earlier. They had taken separate paths in the station, hoping to cover more ground forgetting that most of the rooms and corridors were connected to each other. It wasn't until the young men started noticing dead bodies that weren't rising from the ground to attack them, that they realised they must be right behind their partners.

They had settled into the small office when Bulma contacted them and told them that there was something they needed to hear. Gohan sat unmoving in the office chair, while Chris leaned against a large chest in the corner intently listening to the conversation that was being broadcast through their communications.

Neither of them could believe what they were hearing. Videl was telling Jill about her past and they were eavesdropping. Gohan felt a pang of guilt; she should have been telling him this in person not unknowingly over a communications line. He wanted to rise from his seat and run up the stairs to the woman he loved but the look in Chris' eyes told him that he should stay and let the young woman get the story off her chest before bolting for the door.

Gohan stared at his reflection in the glass section of the cabinet in front of him. He wondered what she would think of him for listening in on such a private conversation. Would she resent him for not trusting her enough to tell him when she was ready? He knew parts of her story beforehand but never before had she told the whole story. He assumed it had been too painful and now he knew why.

Thoughts raced through his head as Videl continued with her story. Did she think that he wasn't by her side with all of this? That he would leave if she ever let it slip? Gohan thought back through their relationship, he had confided every thought, feeling, and insecurity with her not knowing how she would react; to his surprise she was always supporting and loving. Had he not shown that to her?

Gohan stole a look to Chris and could practically feel the turmoil of the older man. He knew that Chris thought of Videl as a younger sibling and according to him, Videl was also close to his sister Claire. Gohan knew the struggles of being the older sibling in the family. You looked out for your younger brother and sister. You chased the monsters from beneath their bed; read bedtime stories, dressed their wounds when they fell and always made them feel safe.

He wondered if Chris felt like he had let Videl down while claiming the title of 'older brother.' From the way the older man's head hung from his shoulders, he was pretty sure that he was blaming himself just like Gohan was. They were the men in her life, even though Videl was anything but a damsel, it didn't mean that they didn't carry the responsibility of taking care of her.

Gohan's thoughts returned to those of their relationship. He had confessed his love so many times that he was sure at some point she would get sick of it, he never held back when it came to affection, he gave her his heart, body, mind and soul the night they had made love and even proposed not long after. So what was missing?

Gohan roughly ran his hands over his face, letting them drop to his neck and suddenly tensed. Could that have been it? He ran his fingers over the space between his neck and shoulder, feeling the smooth skin. He had given her everything except for the one thing that they had planned to keep for their wedding night. He couldn't believe it; he suddenly knew what it was that caused Videl to keep everything to herself, to distance herself even from their relationship. She needed the one thing she never had. Security, the type that could only be achieved through mating, an unbreakable bond that would stand the test of time and would never fail, even in death.

It had been almost impossible for him to resist the urge of mating with her when they made love but they had both agreed that it would be a perfect way to begin their new lives together as husband and wife. Closing his eyes, he made a vow in his head that he would make things right. He would give her the security she craved, even if she didn't know that was what she wanted. He would give her a life, a home, a family and he would be the best husband there ever was. She deserved at least that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"One day at the shelter, I heard this kid crying. I heard him say to another kid that he was being bullied by some older kids for no particular reason other than that they could. He said that he was scared because they were going to kill him the next time they saw him. So for a few days I followed this kid around, staying out of sight, until I saw him being pushed into an alley. I followed him in and saw a group of guys standing over this him." Videl let out a sad laugh. "Turns out these 'kids' were actually 17. Anyway long story short, I fought them. Kicked their asses actually, told them if I ever saw them picking on someone else again, I'd kill them."

Videl sighed and stood up, she absently walked around the office, glancing at the photographs, files and certificates that decorated the walls, stopping at the foot of Wesker's old desk. She stared up at the large S.T.A.R.S. logo that hung from behind his desk, trying to remember how the team used to be, even with that asshole Wesker as a boss.

"I took the kid back to the shelter and he couldn't stop thanking me. I told him that it was ok and that he didn't need to thank me but as I looked around the shelter, I realised that I had heard this kid tell his story from across the room, so everyone else must have heard it too and I was the only one who did anything about it." Videl turned back to look at Jill before continuing.

"Who doesn't help a kid when he tells them that his bully's had threatened to kill him? That night I lay in bed and listened to the noises outside, the shelter was in a dangerous neighbourhood so we heard sirens a lot. I kept thinking about what had happened to that kid and how that could have been happening to other people out there right now, with no-one willing to help them. So I got dressed and went, I guess what you could call patrolling, I saved three people that night and I guess I got into a kind of rhythm because I ended up going out every night. It didn't take long for police to take notice of my 'vigilante stunts' as they called them, but someone saw something in me and convinced them to take me on as an apprentice and not as a criminal."

"I'm not surprised; you were obviously doing a better job at protecting and serving than they were." Jill commented, earning a small smile from the young woman.

"Not everyone thought that. I was never given a warm welcome, and I knew that the other officers resented me because of all they education and training they had to go through and I was just picked up off the street. So they gave me a hard time, you know the usual rookie crap you had to go through plus more. It was ok though, I mean, I got to help people and as long as I kept my grades up, they would employ me right after graduation."

"Part-time cop, part-time S.T.A.R.S. member and everything else between, no-one can ever say you have it easy."

"I earned my stripes though; I tracked down a serial killer that was terrorizing the city and took him down. Not without injury unfortunately, I took a bullet to my side was in the hospital for two weeks but when I got back to work, everything was different, it was better," Videl sighed heavily. "But it wasn't enough; the nightmares kept coming and were steadily getting worse with every criminal I took down. I was only getting a few hours of sleep a night but by the time they started to go away, my body was already used to my sleep pattern and now I only need a couple of hours a night."

"What caused the nightmares to stop?" Jill asked curiously.

Videl laughed out loud. "Gohan did, don't get me wrong, there not completely gone; I can still have my moments but from the moment I met him it seemed like life was throwing me a bone. You know I always swore to myself that I would never become one of those people whose life revolved around their partner. I never told him any of this so keep your mouth shut, ok?"

Jill nodded lightly, a small smirk creeping onto her face. She knew that Videl meant everything to Gohan but wondered if Videl had ever confessed the same to him. Either way, he was going to hear what she had to say about the young man who had followed her into the hellish situation they were now caught up in.

"I remember the first day he came into class. He was such a dork, got full marks in his entrance exam but something happened the moment I caught him looking at me before the teacher placed him at our desk. It was like, I dunno, with him around I felt safe. I mean, c'mon, he was a total stranger to me and here I was staring at him like he was some sort of god." Videl smiled. "Little did I know how right I was. Gohan is everything to me and I love him with all my heart but…"

"But your guard is still up?" Jill finished for her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm afraid that one day he's going to wake up, come to his senses and realise that he doesn't want me, that he could to so much better. I feel so insignificant when I'm around him. He's the epitome of everything that is good and pure in this world and I'm just, well, me. How could I ever be enough for him?"

"You know Del, I think you're more than enough for him," Jill announced, causing Videl to look at her with confusion on her face. "Look at what you've accomplished. You never had a chance to be a normal kid; never had a normal childhood or a loving family and you practically raised yourself. The world was against you and instead of bowing down to it, you rose up. You don't take your problems out on the world, you use them to protect others and you're damned good at it too. Videl, you need to look at who you are now, not what your life used to be and you'll soon see what we all see. You're an amazing person, don't let yourself or anyone else tell you different and I'm sure everyone else will agree with me, right guys?"

Videl stood dumb folded when several voices made it through her earpiece, expressing their agreement with Jill. The young woman couldn't believe it; they had been listening to them the entire time. She didn't know what to feel at this moment in time, a flurry of emotions were running through her body. Anger, fear, betrayal, pain but most of all relief, she had finally told her story and it felt as if a large weight had been off her shoulders.

Videl raised her head when a hand was placed softly on her shoulder. "Are you ok? Look I'm sorry if I crossed a line but-"

"No, no you didn't. Well you kinda did but it's ok. You all deserved to know, especially when you're placing your life in my hands. I just didn't expect to feel this relieved to get it out even if you were tricking me."

"I didn't mean to trick you. I just thought that it would be easier to get it all out at once with everyone listening than having to repeat it again at some point." Jill confessed.

"No, you're right. It feels good, like a weight has been lifted. I never realised how much I was keeping to myself, it feels, wow, pretty great actually."

"How about we make a deal?" Jill asked holding out her hand. "No more secrets. We're all a team, a family and we shouldn't hold stuff like this in. So no matter how big or small, we let it out. Deal?"

Videl smiled and shook her partner's hand. "Deal, but if you ever trick me again, I'll kick your ass."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Jill laughed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Another update, a bit longer this time. I hoped you enjoyed Videl's story and that it was at least, slightly believable. Until next time guys**


End file.
